Entre rejas
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Roxas Whiteland es condenado a morir en cuatro meses. Su vida está acabada, o eso piensa él. Pero en cuatro meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, y más con aquel extraño pelirrojo de compañero de celda...
1. Capítulo I: Condenado a muerte

**Entre rejas**

**Capítulo I: Condenado a muerte**

-Culpable.

La palabra cayó por su propio peso, aplastando al joven sentado en el banquillo de los acusados. Éste, un muchacho de poco más de dieciocho años de edad, se derrumbó en el banco junto a su abogado, dejando caer la cabeza. Su pelo corto, rubio y de punta ocultó su cara, que había quedado vacía de toda emoción por el shock.

A su lado, su abogado y hermano mayor, otro joven castaño y extraordinariamente parecido a él, le puso la mano en el hombro y murmuró unas palabras de disculpa con voz débil.

-No te preocupes, Sora, no había nada que hacer- murmuró el rubio. Su hermano lo miró con unos ojos azules zafiro idénticos a los suyos, salvo por un detalle: los de Sora estaban llenos de preocupación, pero los de su hermano estaban vacíos.

Desde que había empezado el proceso judicial, Roxas, que así se llamaba el rubio, había tenido claro que era un caso perdido. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a él. Había huellas suyas en la pistola, la sangre de las víctimas le había salpicado la ropa, incluso una grabación de la cámara de seguridad lo delataba.

Por supuesto que había huellas suyas en la pistola. Se la habían enviado a casa anónimamente, y no había modo de no tocarla al abrir el paquete. Alguien debía de haberse puesto su ropa para disparar. Lo que no podía explicar era lo de la cámara, pues a aquella hora él estaba dando un paseo por las afueras de la ciudad. Pero los únicos que podían atestiguarlo eran un mendigo al que había dado parte de su bocadillo y dos turistas que se besaban apasionadamente en un banco, y no habían podido encontrar a ninguno de ellos.

Mientras el juez emitía la sentencia, a Roxas se le cayó el mundo encima. Lo enviaban al corredor de la muerte. A ojos del juez, podía parecer justo: asesinato múltiple y además premeditado. En el estado de California, si eras mayor de edad, aquello significaba la pena capital. Y sin embargo, él era inocente.

Apenas oyó los martillazos del juez dando por levantada la sesión. Su vida estaba acabada. Se miró las manos de pianista, de dedos largos y estilizados y palma ancha. El metal de las esposas las mantenía unidas.

Los guardias lo levantaron a la fuerza, puesto que él no colaboró. Aunque su cuerpo siguiera allí, su mente estaba lejos, desconectada del mundo, tratando de aislarse de la desgracia que acababa de caer sobre él.

No sintió el trayecto hacia el exterior. Sus pies se arrastraban solos por el pasillo, guiados por los tirones de los guardias. Cuando salió al exterior, las voces que le insultaban y gritaban, enfurecidas, sonaron como un lejano murmullo. Si las hubiera oído, probablemente habría saltado proclamando su inocencia, habría gritado que él no era un asesino, habría preguntado a los cielos cómo era posible que, entre las diez personas a las que se suponía había matado, cómo podía ser que estuviera su hermana pequeña.

Lo único que oyó con algo más de claridad fue a Sora apretándole el hombro y murmurando en su oído:

-No te preocupes, hermano. Encontraré a ese mendigo y a los dos turistas y te sacaré de ahí, lo juro- prometió. Roxas asintió vagamente y se dejó sentar en el asiento trasero del coche de policía.

Roxas dormitó durante todo el trayecto hasta la cárcel. La investigación y el proceso judicial había durado cerca de tres meses, y no había podido dormir bien desde que el agente de policía había llegado a su puerta para interrogarle como sospechoso del asesinato de diez personas, entre las cuales estaba Xion, hermana pequeña de Roxas y Sora. Por eso, en cuanto dejaban de prestarle atención y se quedaba quieto en un sitio, empezaba a dar cabezadas, tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido sin conseguirlo del todo.

Cuando llegaron, la pequeña sacudida del coche al frenar despertó a medias a Roxas. Uno de los oficiales que le escoltaban abrió la puerta y le agarró del brazo para que saliera del vehículo. Roxas se dejó arrastrar de nuevo, sin levantar la cabeza hasta que oyó el ruido de puertas cerrándose detrás de él. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada para ver dónde se encontraba.

Estaba en una especie de vestíbulo no muy grande de paredes grises e impersonales. Detrás de él, unas macizas puertas dobles acababan de cerrarse, cortando definitivamente las alas de su libertad. A la izquierda había una garita con mostrador, separada del resto del vestíbulo por un grueso cristal y una rejilla. Un sistema de pequeños altavoces y micrófonos comunicaba el interior de la garita con el vestíbulo. Dentro había dos personas. Una de ellas era una mujer de pelo moreno, facciones asiáticas duras y constitución fuerte, con uniforme, que hablaba con el oficial que había conducido el coche. El otro era un hombre alto vestido con un traje blanco impecable y una discreta corbata gris clara a juego con su largo y liso cabello, recogido en una coleta baja de la que se habían soltado algunos mechones cortos. Parecía estar buscando algo en una estantería situada detrás de la mujer, pero se giró cuando ésta la llamó. A Roxas le sorprendió comprobar que, pese al color de su pelo, no era demasiado mayor. Tenía un rostro anguloso, de piel oscura y lisa salvo por una marcada arruga en el entrecejo. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de color miel.

La mujer salió de la garita por una puerta disimulada en la rejilla, con un tintineo metálico acompañando cada paso. El hombre salió detrás de ella con un leve asomo de sonrisa.

-De modo que éste es el chico Whiteland, ¿no?- le dijo el hombre al oficial. Tenía la voz muy grave y tranquila, con un ligero matiz taimado.

-Así es, señor Black, veo que recibió a tiempo los documentos. Roxas Whiteland, 18 años, asesinato múltiple premeditado- recitó el oficial. Black juntó las manos a la espalda y se acercó a Roxas.

-No parece el típico asesino, la verdad. Aunque a veces los que parecen más inocentes son los que más problemas dan- comentó. La mujer, después de ponerse unos guantes de tela blanca, hizo un gesto a los oficiales. Éstos le quitaron las esposas a Roxas, que se frotó las muñecas, aliviado, pero la mujer se puso detrás de él, le colocó los brazos en cruz y lo cacheó cuidadosamente. Tras concluir que no llevaba nada, se quitó los guantes y los guardó en la garita.

-Bien, muchas gracias por traerlo, oficiales, ya nos ocupamos nosotros del resto- dijo Black.

-Está bien, buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días.

Los oficiales se marcharon. Roxas prefirió no mirar atrás mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo a sus espaldas.

-Bien, señor Whiteland, permítame presentarle a la señora Victoria Yen-Li. Ella es la jefa de seguridad del centro- dijo Black, retrocediendo un paso-. En adelante, deberá dirigirse a ella como "señora" y cumplir todo lo que le diga. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor- respondió Roxas débilmente. Black sonrió.

-En cuanto a mí, soy el director de la prisión, Xehanort Black. Si se dirige a mí, será como "señor Black" o "director Black", aunque no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades de verme antes de su ejecución. Que por cierto, ¿sabe cuándo es, verdad?

-Sí, señor. El uno de diciembre- respondió Roxas a media voz.

-Exacto. Eso hacen unos cuatro meses de estancia en la prisión. Espero, por su propio bien, que se comporte de manera adecuada con los demás presos. No cause problemas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Black. La combinación de una amenaza velada en su tono aparentemente tranquilo y la escalofriante sonrisa que asomó a sus labios puso los pelos de Roxas todavía más de punta de lo que ya estaban. El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Entendido, señor.

-Bien. Victoria, si no me equivoco, su celda es la 814, ¿verdad?- Black se volvió hacia Yen-Li.

-No, señor, es la 813. La 814 está ya completa, pero al compañero de Redson, de la 813, lo ejecutaron hace tres días- respondió ella.

-Oh, es cierto. Bueno, mejor. Estoy seguro de que se caerán bien. Dos asesinos múltiples tan violentos forzosamente han de congeniar, ¿no cree?

-Muy cierto, señor.

-Bien, llévele a cambiarse y hágale el tour habitual a nuestro nuevo recluso- ordenó Black, volviendo a la garita y empezando a marcar algo en un teléfono fijo. Yen-Li sacó unas nuevas esposas, más fuertes que las de la policía, y se las puso a Roxas. La jefa de seguridad echó a andar con más tintineos hacia otra puerta metálica de doble hoja, sin molestarse en mirar si Roxas la seguía o no. El chico, conteniendo un suspiro, la siguió.

Yen-Li tecleó un código en una consola empotrada en la pared y sacó un manojo de llaves de seguridad, que debía de ser lo que producía el tintineo al andar. Introdujo dos llaves, las giró a la vez y la puerta se abrió con el zumbido de un motor. Cuando la guardia y el joven atravesaron la puerta, ésta se cerró sola rápidamente.

Enfilaron un pasillo de unos dos metros de ancho con puertas a los lados. Algunas tenían letreros, pero Yen-Li caminaba tan rápido que Roxas no alcanzó a ver más que el cartel de la puerta por la que entraron: "Vestuario". Era una habitación pequeña, llena de taquillas adosadas a la pared y con cuatro bancos de madera en las paredes y uno en el centro, todos atornillados al suelo. Al fondo había un par de duchas. Yen-Li sacó un uniforme de color naranja de una de las taquillas, le quitó las esposas a Roxas y le arrojó la vestimenta. Después, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el chico se duchara y cambiara sin dejar de vigilar sus movimientos, cosa que incomodó bastante a Roxas.

Una vez el joven se hubo cambiado, Yen-Li guardó su ropa en la taquilla, le volvió a poner las esposas y lo condujo por el pasillo hasta otra puerta metálica que resultó ser un ascensor. Subieron hasta el octavo piso y salieron a un espacio bastante amplio. Estaban en una especie de pasarela con rejas que impedían saltar por la barandilla. Debía de haber una pasarela de aquellas por cada piso, porque el suelo se veía lejano desde la barandilla.

Yen-Li echó a andar de nuevo hacia una escalera situada junto al ascensor y subió por ella. Roxas se apresuró a seguirla.

-Acabamos de pasar por el patio principal. Ése era el piso en el que está tu celda, que te enseñaré después. El comedor está en el piso superior, aquí- cuando llegaron al siguiente piso, señaló una puerta cerrada de doble hoja. Después, volvieron a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al bajo. Yen-Li guió a Roxas por otro pasillo hasta una puerta sencilla y también cerrada-. Aquí está el patio. Determinados días podrás salir a liberar testosterona con los demás reclusos.- Yen-Li volvió a subir escaleras y Roxas, a quien empezaba a faltarle el aliento, la siguió jadeando. Volvieron al octavo piso y Yen-Li lo condujo hasta los baños, que no eran mas que habitaciones con las paredes cubiertas de azulejos grandes y blancos, desagües en el suelo y mangueras que salían de la pared en la que estaba la puerta. En la misma pared había toalleros y una estantería vacía.

El tour, como lo había llamado Black, terminó en la celda 813. Era una habitación extremadamente pequeña, apenas había espacio para una litera de dos camas, un váter, un lavabo y una estantería de libros con cajones debajo. La puerta, naturalmente, se abría con un código.

-En el reverso de la puerta están las normas de la prisión y el horario que debes seguir. Si tienes alguna duda, pregunta a tu compañero de celda- ordenó Yen-Li. Roxas asintió y entró en la celda con paso inseguro. La jefa de seguridad le quitó las esposas, y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta y se largó.

Roxas miró a su alrededor y se fijó más detalladamente en la celda. La litera no tenía quitamiedos. Las paredes eran lisas y grises, como las de los pasillos y el vestíbulo. Las esquinas y aristas de todos los muebles estaban redondeadas. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, donde se encontraban el váter y el lavabo, había también una pequeña ventana con rejilla. El joven pensó que su compañero de celda debía de estar fuera, porque no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que vio un pie descalzo y lleno de durezas asomando por el borde de la litera superior.

-Esto... ¿Hola?- preguntó, inseguro.

-Ah, hola. Eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? Disculpa, estaba leyendo- respondió una voz alegre con un ligero timbre nasal procedente de dicha cama. Su dueño se incorporó y se asomó por el borde del colchón.

Era un hombre unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que Roxas, de piel clara, facciones afiladas y profundos ojos verdes que parecían arder con un brillo muy curioso, cálido y vibrante. Bajo sus ojos tenía dos tatuajes negros con forma de lágrima invertida. Pero lo más llamativo era su pelo, largo y de color rojo fuego, que llevaba tan engominado que se mantenía tieso y puntiagudo, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. El hombre miró de arriba a abajo a Roxas y le sonrió levemente.

-Me llamo Axel. ¿Lo captas?- se presentó, llevándose un dedo a la sien y tendiéndole luego la mano. Roxas alzó las cejas.

-Sí, claro. Yo soy Roxas- el rubio le estrechó la mano. Le extrañó que Axel no dijera su apellido, pero luego pensó que tal vez era mejor que nadie conociera los apellidos de nadie; así, si tu compañero de celda había matado a alguien cercano a ti, no tenías por qué saberlo. Le sorprendió haber llegado a esa conclusión de forma tan natural. Tal vez, al cerrarse la puerta de la celda, su subconsciente había admitido su situación y empezaba a aceptarla. "Yen-Li dijo que se apellidaba Redson... No me suena de nada" pensó-. Oye, ¿qué estabas leyendo?

Axel le mostró la portada del libro. "_1984_. George Orwell", rezaba. Roxas se sorprendió aún más. No era el tipo de lectura que esperaba encontrar en la biblioteca de un asesino.

-En la estantería hay más- señaló Axel-. Mi abogado me trae alguno de vez en cuando. Éste ha sido el último, y es totalmente adictivo. Me muero de ganas de saber cómo acaba.

-Oh- murmuró Roxas. Él sí lo había terminado, pero no le contó a Axel el final-. Bueno, a mí me gustó todo... salvo el final, la verdad. Ya verás.- El rubio se acercó a la estantería y cotilleó los títulos. Había unos cuantos de criminalística y muchos de ciencias en general: química, biología, física, matemáticas... Pero también había de psicología, derecho, historia y filosofía, y unas cuantas novelas de ciencia-ficción.

-Puedes leerte el que quieras. A propósito, ¿cuántos meses te quedan?- preguntó Axel de repente. Roxas, que había desviado su atención de la estantería para ojear el horario, tragó saliva y respondió, intentando que su voz no temblara demasiado:

-Unos cuatro.

-Oh, vaya. A mí, tres. Se supone- añadió Axel, con una sonrisa torcida. Roxas levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, confuso.

-Que eso mismo le dije al anterior hace cinco meses- respondió Axel, encogiéndose de hombros-. Mi abogado está trabajando muy duro para intentar sacarme de aquí, y eso que le pago poco.

Un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso en el corazón de Roxas. Si Axel había podido aguantar todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo él?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Roxas sonrió de verdad.

-Gracias- le dijo a Axel, que lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

Pero Roxas, en vez de responder, agitó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a las normas pegadas en la puerta. Nada demasiado anormal, casi todas eran de sentido común. Después se tumbó en la cama. Axel, en la litera de arriba, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

Transcurrieron varios minutos sin hablar, y Axel ya creía que su compañero se había quedado dormido cuando la voz de Roxas rompió el silencio:

-Axel...

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si no es indiscreción, claro- se apresuró a decir Roxas.

-Adelante, dispara.

Roxas entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba aquella expresión, pero pese a ello preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Pertenencia a banda armada, tráfico de información federal, siete asesinatos en serie y, como guinda del pastel, homicidio múltiple, veinticinco personas exactamente- enumeró Axel sin alterarse. Roxas tragó saliva.

-Y... ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- preguntó de nuevo. Axel no respondió-. Lo siento, no quería... He metido las narices donde no debía, lo siento- murmuró el rubio.

-No. No me arrepiento- respondió Axel a media voz poco después. Y por su tono, juzgó Roxas, realmente no se arrepentía.


	2. Capítulo II: Reos

**Capítulo II: Reos**

A la mañana siguiente, los reclusos fueron despertados a las seis y media por la bocina que sonaba a través de los altavoces de todo el edificio. A Roxas le costó salir de la cama, pero acabó haciéndolo después de la advertencia de Axel de que debía ser puntual si quería tener alguna posibilidad de no acabar convertido en el saco de boxeo de nadie.

Los dos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la celda cuando la puerta se abrió para que fueran a desayunar, sobre las siete menos diez. Ahora que podía verle de pie, Roxas se fijó en que Axel le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, sin contar sus pelos. El pelirrojo era alto y muy delgado, aunque por el apretón de manos de la noche anterior Roxas se atrevería a aventurar que era también bastante fuerte. Caminaba con ligereza, sus pasos eran seguros e incluso tenía cierta elegancia. Viniendo de un condenado a muerte, aquello no dejaba de ser sorprendente para Roxas.

Durante los primeros días, Axel enseñó a Roxas muchas cosas sobre la prisión de las que Yen-Li no había hablado. Por ejemplo, dónde estaban los presos con cargos menos graves, por dónde se iba a la sala de visitas y a la enfermería, qué actitud había que mostrar ante los guardias y ante otros reclusos, con qué reos se podía hablar y con cuáles era mejor ni cruzarse... También le presentó a Demyx, un antiguo compañero de la banda armada a la que había pertenecido cuyo abogado estaba trabajando con el de Axel para sacarlos a ambos de la cárcel. A Roxas le cayó bien Demyx casi desde el primer momento: era un joven unos dos años menor que Axel, de alegres y rasgados ojos azul-verdosos y pelo rubio oscuro rapado al 1, salvo por la parte superior de la cabeza, que era un poco más largo y estaba engominado hasta decir basta, apuntando hacia el techo. Era un poco más bajo que Axel (aunque eso no tenía mérito) y un poco más alto que Roxas, y por su andar desgarbado, su pelo y sus comentarios acerca de cómo echaba de menos su guitarra, bien podría haber pasado por una estrella de rock. De vez en cuando tenía cambios de humor bruscos: lo mismo contaba chistes (pésimos, por cierto) a diestro y siniestro, que se ponía serio, o se deprimía, o incluso se enfadaba y no te hablaba hasta que le daba otro cambio de humor. Eso, combinado con su curioso acento, que Axel pensaba que debía ser del sur de España, le convertía en un tipo bastante entretenido. Roxas llegó a la conclusión de que o el chico estaba como una maldita cabra... o trataba de evadirse del negro destino que se le venía encima, pues, según Axel, quedaban unos tres meses y medio para su ejecución. Sus delitos eran parecidos a los de Axel: pertenencia a banda armada, tráfico de drogas y tres homicidios.

Otra cosa que aprendió Roxas, aunque Axel no se lo dijo directamente, es que aquella cárcel no era como las demás. Únicamente había condenados a muerte, en primer lugar. Los presos podían tener determinados objetos personales en sus celdas, como los libros de Axel y la gomina que éste y Demyx compartían (y que Roxas acabó tomando prestada también), pero los únicos que podían visitarlos eran sus abogados; salvo la noche anterior a la ejecución, que podían ver a un máximo de tres familiares durante dos horas. Además, los reos eran quienes se encargaban de las tareas de limpieza y mantenimiento dentro de las puertas blindadas y los que cocinaban. Había distintos grupos, y cada día le tocaba el turno de cocina a uno mientras los demás barrían y fregaban los pasillos, desatascaban desagües, fregaban platos o limpiaban los conductos del sistema de ventilación.

Roxas le veía sentido a aquello, al fin y al cabo, el Estado se podría ahorrar mucho dinero si, en vez de contratar empleados, los propios presos se ocupaban de las cárceles. Pero aun así, el trabajo diario era agotador, pues los guardias eran muy exigentes y no faltaba el preso que se aprovechaba de su reputación y sus compañeros para descargar su parte del trabajo sobre hombros ajenos. No obstante, al cabo de una semana hasta agradeció los ratos de trabajo, pues el resto del tiempo se quedaba solo con Axel en la celda y se aburría bastante. Se leyó varios de los libros de su compañero, y de vez en cuando charlaba con él, pero cuando se cansaba de leer y de hablar, su mente ociosa empezaba a divagar hacia senderos nada agradables, como el juicio, el hecho de no haber tenido noticias de Sora todavía, la incertidumbre de si habría un mañana para él, la seguridad de que no volvería a ver a su hermana. Aquellos pensamientos debían de acosarle también mientras dormía, pues un día Axel lo despertó en mitad de la noche para que dejase de hablar en sueños y le permitiese dormir.

Axel era otra de sus preocupaciones. No es que tuviera otra alternativa, pero dormir en la misma habitación que un asesino en serie (y pirómano, además, por lo que Demyx le había contado) no le resultaba precisamente agradable. A veces se le olvidaba momentáneamente la verdad y veía a su compañero de celda como un tipo peculiar, hasta simpático, pero pronto recordaba con quién estaba conviviendo y un breve ataque de pánico le encogía el estómago. Además, Axel se lo tomaba todo con una tranquilidad y una naturalidad que Roxas no consideraba normales en un reo de muerte. Después de la primera semana, el rubio empezó a sospechar que Axel callaba mucho más de lo que decía... y no iba mal encaminado.

Una semana y tres días después de que Roxas ingresara en prisión, después de que su grupo se hubiera pasado toda la tarde limpiando inodoros y de una cena que no impidió que el estómago del rubio lanzara gorgoritos quejumbrosos, los dos reos volvían a su celda, Roxas quejándose del hambre y Axel sonriendo animadamente.

Estaban en agosto y además con una ola de calor, así que la mayoría de los presos había empezado a dormir casi desnudos. Axel aguantaba bien el calor, pero a partir de cierto punto incluso él empezó a dormir sin camiseta. Roxas, que nunca había tenido demasiada tolerancia a las altas temperaturas, dormía directamente en ropa interior.

Aquella noche, como de costumbre, en cuanto llegaron a la celda y el guardia de turno cerró la puerta, Axel se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a algún punto indeterminado de su cama. Le dio la espalda a Roxas mientras éste se desvestía también, sentado en la cama inferior de la litera, y pasó el dedo por encima de los lomos de los libros de su estantería.

-¿Sabes? Ya me acabé _1984_- comentó. Roxas levantó la cabeza y se fijó en un tatuaje en la espalda de Axel que no había visto hasta ahora: unas llamas bastante realistas que se extendían de omóplato a omóplato.

-Qué rápido, ¿y te gustó el final?- preguntó Roxas, parpadeando y volviendo a la tierra.

-Lo cierto es que no. Va en contra de mi filosofía de no rendirse nunca- respondió Axel, escogiendo un libro de criminalística y girándose hacia Roxas, que estaba dejando a los pies de su cama el uniforme. Por estar distraído con la ropa, el rubio no vio el brillo lujurioso de los ojos de Axel mientras éste dejaba el libro en la estantería.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Cuando alzó la mirada, Roxas se encontró con los ojos de Axel a escasos centímetros de los suyos, y un segundo después, tras un rápido movimiento del pelirrojo, el rubio estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con las manos inmovilizadas a la espalda por la fuerte presa de la mano de Axel, que también le sujetaba las piernas con las suyas propias.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás...?- exclamó Roxas, pero enmudeció al notar los labios de Axel recorriendo su cuello, y poco después sus dientes mordisqueando su oreja. El joven se puso colorado y se revolvió, tratando de liberarse, pero no hubo manera: Axel, tal y como había supuesto, era bastante fuerte, y además tenía las manos más grandes que él. "Genial... No sólo estoy durmiendo con un pirómano asesino en serie probablemente mafioso o pandillero, sino que además es un salido sexual" pensó Roxas, desesperado, y empezando a considerar la posibilidad de gritar. No parecía tan mala idea. Hinchó los pulmones...

-No te aconsejo gritar. A esta hora los guardias no pasan por aquí, sólo te oirían los otros presos y te tomarían por un debilucho- murmuró Axel en su oído. Roxas empezó a sudar copiosamente. Sentía la piel de Axel contra la suya, su mano libre bajando por su espalda con parsimonia hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos, que le quitó sin miramientos-. ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no he tenido sexo? Prácticamente desde que me arrestaron, y te aseguro que ha pasado mucho tiempo- comentó Axel en voz baja, bajándose los pantalones.

-No... Déjame en paz...- masculló Roxas, revolviéndose con más fuerza, pero Axel se tumbó sobre él, y su peso sofocó todo intento de rebelión por parte del rubio, que ni siquiera podía levantarse con el peso extra del pelirrojo. La piel de éste estaba muy caliente, casi como si tuviera fiebre, pero era imposible que así fuera puesto que mostraba semejante fuerza.

Axel se bajó los calzoncillos y acercó su boca al oído de Roxas.

-¿Cómo habías dicho que te apellidabas, Roxas?- siseó.

-No lo he dicho... ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Roxas, tratando de fulminarle con la mirada. Axel sonrió como un tiburón ante su presa.

-A veces me da por gritar el nombre completo, manías mías. Tú dímelo y ya está. No vas a evitar esto, de todos modos.

Roxas consideró que tampoco tenía nada que perder, y como no quería alargar aquella situación demasiado, cedió:

-Soy Roxas Whiteland. ¿Satisfecho?- murmuró, hastiado. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para sufrir una embestida de un momento a otro, pero ésta no llegó. Roxas, sorprendido pero sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, sintió cómo Axel se apartaba de él y liberaba sus manos, que cayeron sobre el colchón. Escuchó el susurro de la tela cuando Axel volvió a subirse los pantalones y notó cómo su peso se retiraba de la cama. Por el leve chirrido de la litera supuso que Axel había subido a la cama superior.

Roxas se quedó quieto unos instantes más, pero no ocurrió nada. La habitación quedó en silencio. El joven permaneció tumbado y desnudo en la cama un rato más hasta que se decidió a moverse. Lo más sigilosamente posible, volvió a ponerse los calzoncillos y los pantalones, pese al calor que tenía. Se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a la pared, y se apartó el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor. Respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de calmarse, sin entender del todo qué demonios acababa de pasar. Axel había estado a punto de violarle, pero se había detenido en el último momento. ¿Por qué? No conseguía entenderlo. Finalmente se acabó durmiendo, pero tuvo sueños confusos en los que se mezclaban en un torbellino los ojos verdes de Axel, labios explorando su espalda, pistolas disparándose solas, los rostros de sus hermanos...

Por la mañana, cuando los altavoces sonaron a las seis y media, Roxas no se levantó hasta que Axel hubo salido de la habitación. En condiciones normales, el pelirrojo lo habría sacado de la cama casi tirándole de las orejas para que no llegara tarde al desayuno, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

En cuanto Axel salió de la habitación, Roxas se levantó a toda prisa y se vistió. Rogando por que Demyx tuviera uno de sus impulsos de solitario para no tener que sentarse ni solo ni con Axel, salió de la celda y se dirigió al comedor, que ya estaba lleno. Afortunadamente para él, Demyx parecía estar en su modo triste y melancólico, y se había sentado solo. Roxas trató de animarle, intentando distraerse él también.

-_Pisha_, Axel y tú _tenéi_' _una_' _ojera_' _kilométrica_'- comentó Demyx de repente, en uno de sus "venazos". Roxas desvió la mirada.

De modo que Axel también había dormido mal. Roxas cada vez entendía menos.

Roxas no se encontró con Axel en las labores diarias aquel día, pero lo vio sentarse solo en la comida y negar con la cabeza cuando Demyx se acercó a él. Fijándose en su rostro, reparó en que efectivamente, el pelirrojo mostraba lunas oscuras bajo los ojos.

Por la tarde, cuando volvió a su celda, Axel ya estaba en la cama, con un pie asomando por el borde. Roxas iba a hablarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y tomó prestado un libro al azar. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a leer sin enterarse realmente de nada.

Se evitaron durante tres días más, hasta que llegó la tarde en la que los presos podían salir al patio. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Axel bajó de la cama de un salto y se apresuró a salir, pero sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Roxas. Éste alcanzó a ver una chispa extraña en ellos. ¿Arrepentimiento, quizás?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, aquello no podía ser. ¿Axel arrepintiéndose de algo? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Roxas acabó levantándose y saliendo casi de mala gana de la celda.

El patio era lo bastante grande como para que dos grupos de reos salieran a la vez. Tenía a un lado una pequeña media pista de baloncesto donde Roxas distinguió a Demyx con un balón. El rubio se acercó por allí, no le vendría mal algo de ejercicio para distraerse.

-Hey, hola, Dem- saludó.

-¡Roxas! _E'tupendo_, _ju'to_ _no_' faltaba una persona- sonrió Demyx-. ¿Te _apetese_ un 3x3? Como el _balonse'to_ normal, pero con _tre_' _persona_'.

-Claro- respondió Roxas, algo más animado.

Los otros cuatro jugadores eran presos a los que no conocía, pero Demyx le había dicho que no eran excesivamente violentos, así que se podía hablar con ellos sin peligro. Pese a que no tenían árbitro, los seis jugaron limpiamente, sin demasiadas zancadillas ni cosas parecidas. Roxas, que era el más bajo de todos, demostró ser capaz de robar balones con una facilidad asombrosa y de colarse por cualquier hueco en las defensas contrarias. Demyx, en cambio, era más lento (y a decir verdad, un poco perezoso) y se le daba mejor capitanear y lanzar a canasta. En una de las jugadas, uno de los presos cayó sobre otro que tenía el balón y consiguieron que un tercero se tropezase y cayera también sobre ellos.

-¡Montaña humana!- gritó Demyx, entusiasmado, y se lanzó encima de la pila de personas. Roxas soltó una carcajada y se tiró encima de Demyx, provocando un quejido lastimero del preso que estaba debajo del todo, que acabó sacudiéndoselos de encima con gruñidos de queja pero sonriendo levemente.

Ya era hora de volver al recinto, y los presos iban abandonando el patio. Roxas iba a volver con Demyx y los demás, pero algo captó su atención y le hizo detenerse unos segundos. Axel estaba en el otro extremo del patio, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada contra el muro de hormigón que separaba el patio del exterior. No podía ver bien su expresión, pero estaba claro que lo miraba a él.

El momentáneo despiste de Roxas fue aprovechado por Demyx, que le encasquetó el balón y salió corriendo. El joven rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quedó rezagado para devolverle el balón a los guardias. Volvió a mirar de reojo el muro, pero Axel ya se había ido.

Tras devolver el balón, Roxas encaminó sus pasos hacia la celda, seguido por el guardia que debía cerrarle la puerta. Cuando iban por el cuarto tramo de escaleras, la radio del guardia empezó a soltar chasquidos secos sin previo aviso. Se apresuró a preguntar qué pasaba, escuchó un momento por el auricular que llevaba en la oreja y maldijo en voz baja. Miró a Roxas, miró a la radio y volvió a mirar a Roxas.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?- ordenó. Roxas asintió y se sentó en los escalones. El guardia echó a correr escaleras abajo y el reo se quedó solo.

Aunque su soledad no duró mucho. Pronto oyó pasos que descendían la escalera hacia donde estaba él. Eran varias personas.

De repente recordó de golpe lo primero que le había dicho Axel sobre la cárcel. Nunca, _nunca _debías quedarte completamente solo.

Tragó saliva y se levantó, intentando serenarse. Respiró hondo y alzó la mirada.

El grupo que se le acercaba era uno de los que Axel y Demyx habían calificado como "capullos fanfarrones e intratables". Eran cinco: dos hermanos gemelos de idénticos ojos y pelo castaños e igual constitución de luchadores de sumo, un tipo alto y larguirucho como un fideo que ya peinaba canas y otro bajito y regordete de cabeza rapada y piel bronceada, y finalmente, el jefe de la pandilla, un hombre de constitución fuerte de unos treinta años con el pelo también rapado cuyo rostro estaba surcado de cicatrices.

-¿Te has perdido?- le espetó éste último a Roxas. Tenía la voz grave y rasposa.

-No. Estoy esperando al guardia, volverá enseguida- respondió el rubio cautelosamente. El otro rió con ganas.

-Ya lo creo que le esperas. Le hemos montado una buena en el segundo piso- comentó. El resto del grupo le rió la gracia-. Dime, chaval... ¿Tú eres Whiteland, verdad? El niño ése que mató a su hermana y a nueve más.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza, bajando un par de peldaños lentamente.

-Vaya, no tienes pinta de asesino... No es raro que seas el protegido de ese pirómano. Tenéis cosas en común, ¿verdad? A ambos os gusta matar a mucha gente a la vez, ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre, bajando peldaños hasta ponerse a la altura de Roxas, que se vio obligado a retroceder contra la pared-. Me dan asco los tipos como tú y ese Redson.

-¡Yo no soy como Axel!- exclamó Roxas sin poder contenerse. El otro alzó las cejas.

-¿Tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación contestar a los mayores, niño?- espetó, escupiendo en el suelo. Roxas comprendió, demasiado tarde, que había cometido un error. El hombre alzó un puño y le propinó rápidamente un puñetazo en el estómago, que hizo que Roxas perdiera el aliento y se doblara de dolor. El joven apretó los dientes, conteniendo un grito-. ¿Eres duro, eh? Muy bien, veamos cuánto puedes aguantar...

-¡NO!- exclamó una voz enfurecida procedente de la parte superior de la escalera. Roxas apenas pudo ver un relámpago rojo y anaranjado antes de que los dos gemelos pasaran cerca de él, rodando por las escaleras, el tipo alto cayera al suelo agarrándose la entrepierna con gesto dolorido y el regordete recibiera un golpe en plena frente que lo dejó aturdido contra la pared.

El jefe de la pandilla no tardó en correr una suerte parecida. Roxas levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Axel agarrando del cuello al tipo y estampándolo contra la pared. Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo llameaban a causa de la furia.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Roxas- advirtió-, o adelantaré tu ejecución con mis propias manos. ¿Lo captas?

Soltó al hombre, que lo miró con odio.

-Vete a la mier...

No pudo decir más porque un puñetazo de Axel en la frente le dejó KO al instante. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Roxas, que lo observaba medio asustado medio impresionado. Sin decir nada, Axel fue hacia él, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

Ninguno dijo nada durante los tres primeros pisos, pero cuando llegaron al séptimo, a Roxas empezaba a dormírsele el brazo que Axel sujetaba. Lo sacudió, tratando de escabullirse del agarre de su compañero de celda, pero no lo consiguió. No obstante, Axel reparó en que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza y le soltó.

-Esto... Gracias por lo de antes- murmuró Roxas. Axel se detuvo y lo miró. El fuego había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-No hay de qué. Ah, por cierto... Te debo una disculpa. Siento lo que pasó la otra noche- dijo Axel, desviando la mirada. Roxas observó atentamente su rostro, realmente parecía arrepentido.

-No... No lo entiendo- susurró el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba bastante confuso-. ¿Por qué...? ¿Hace apenas unos días trataste de violarme y te arrepentiste en el último momento y ahora me salvas de esos cabrones?

Axel esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa amarga.

-Sí, lo has pillado. Escucha, yo... lo siento. Me dejé llevar y no debería haberlo hecho- dijo, mirando a Roxas a los ojos-. No volveré a tocarte un pelo sin tu permiso. Lo prometo.

Parecía sincero. Roxas desvió la mirada hacia las ojeras de Axel.

-¿No has dormido bien últimamente?- preguntó de repente. Axel negó con la cabeza.

-Y tú tampoco, aunque nadie podría culparte.

-Escucha, Axel...- empezó Roxas-. Mira, olvídalo, ¿vale? Lo último que quiero es tener problemas con mi compañero de celda. Hiciste... lo que hiciste, y luego me ayudaste con esos presos. Estamos en paz. Y ahora, larguémonos antes de que llegue el guardia- concluyó, echando a andar escaleras arriba. Axel lo observó largamente y fue tras él.

Poco después de que llegaran a la celda, el guardia apareció en su puerta sin resuello. Le explicaron que habían visto a los cinco presos discutir y se habían alejado antes de verse envueltos. El guardia los miró con suspicacia, pero terminó cerrando la puerta y marchándose.

Los dos presos se metieron en sus respectivas camas sin cruzar más palabras que "buenas noches" y "hasta mañana". Roxas no tardó en caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Axel, en la cama de arriba, tardó un rato más en dormirse, pero terminó deslizándose también en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capítulo III: Rayos de luz y cristale

Capítulo III: Rayos de luz y cristales opacos

A la mañana siguiente, Roxas recibió una agradable sorpresa. Sora, según parecía, tenía algo que contarle, y tenían la sala de visitas libre. Aquello (y el haber dormido del tirón toda la noche) animó bastante al reo.

Axel también parecía estar de buen humor. En el desayuno, los dos compañeros de celda se sentaron con Demyx, que estaba en modo hiperactivo y se quejaba sin parar de que aquel día le tocaba limpiar, lo que más le aburría. Tuvieron que callarle metiéndole una tostada poco hecha en la boca antes de que les empezase a provocar dolor de cabeza.

Después del desayuno, cada uno se fue por su lado. Axel, antes de irse, le apretó el hombro a Roxas y le deseó suerte en voz baja.

Un guardia esposó a Roxas y le llevó a la sala de visitas. Bajaron un piso por las escaleras y el resto en el ascensor, que no comunicaba con el comedor. Cuando llegaron al piso bajo, el guardia condujo a Roxas por el pasillo por el que había pasado el primer día hasta una puerta con un cartel que rezaba: "Sala de visitas. Reos". Un par de metros más lejos había otra muy parecida: "Sala de visitas. Abogados y familiares". Entraron por la primera a otro pasillo del que salían cinco puertas numeradas, el guardia abrió la que tenía el número dos e indicó a Roxas que pasara. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó fuera.

El interior de la sala era pequeño. Estaba dividida en dos partes iguales por un grueso cristal blindado y opaco que se volvió transparente cuando Roxas entró. A cada lado del cristal había una mesa y una silla, y un sistema de micrófonos con dos pequeños altavoces comunicaba las dos mitades.

Roxas sonrió levemente al ver a su hermano al otro lado del cristal, mirando a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo. En cuanto el vidrio se volvió transparente, Sora se levantó como para ir a abrazarle, pero se sentó enseguida recordando que había un cristal en medio. Roxas tomó asiento también.

-Esto... ¿Me oyes?- preguntó, inseguro de si el micrófono funcionaba.

-Alto y claro, hermanito- respondió Sora. Su voz sonaba metálica a través del altavoz-. Tenéis tecnología punta aquí dentro, vaya truco el del vidrio tintado... ¿Cómo te están tratando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema?- preguntó rápidamente, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Roxas, alzando una mano para ponérsela en el hombro a su hermano, pero la dejó caer. "El cristal" se recordó a sí mismo. Sora se fijó en sus muñecas.

-No te tendrán esposado todo el día, ¿no?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pues claro que no! Sólo cuando me sacan del recinto de los presos. Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó Roxas, desviando el tema de conversación rápidamente. El entrecejo de Sora se relajó.

-Ah, sí. Verás, tengo una mala noticia. El mendigo está muerto, unos borrachos le pegaron una paliza- dijo Sora-. Todavía no he podido encontrar a los dos turistas, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

Roxas se quedó unos momentos en silencio, digiriendo las palabras de su hermano.

-Bien- dijo al fin, con voz menos firme de la que le hubiese gustado-. No te preocupes por lo del mendigo, de todos modos no era un testimonio muy fiable. Espero que no tuviese familia...

-No, creo que no la tenía. Escucha, Roxas, te prometí que te sacaría de aquí y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sora, mucho más serio de lo que Roxas lo recordaba.

-De acuerdo. Confío en ti, hermano- asintió. Y era cierto. Sora, por exigencias de su trabajo, había viajado por medio mundo, y debido a su carácter bonachón y ávido de ayudar y a su posición como abogado tenía amigos influyentes en todas partes, y eso que sólo tenía 25 años. Si había alguien capaz de encontrar a aquellos dos turistas anónimos, era él. Roxas sabía lo difícil que era, pero se aferraba a aquel resquicio de esperanza como a un clavo ardiendo.

-Gracias. Bueno, te mantendré informado de lo que sea... ¿Os dejan escribiros con el exterior?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No, la única manera de hablar es aquí.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno, no importa, vendré las veces que haga falta- Sora se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia-. Oye, ¿de verdad que estás bien? ¿Los demás presos no te dan problemas?

El recuerdo de la piel ardiente de Axel contra la suya, de su mano inmovilizándole y su voz cargada de lascivia acudió a la mente de Roxas, pero enseguida fue reemplazado por la paliza que les había dado a la panda de presos, el fuego iracundo de sus ojos, y sus disculpas, aparentemente sinceras.

-No, estoy bien. Hay un par de presos más o menos simpáticos, y me ha tocado con uno de compañero de celda- respondió el rubio con voz firme, sonriendo levemente-. Lo que peor llevo son las duchas, los guardias ignoran el grifo de agua caliente. Pero vamos, que no te preocupes por mí.

Sora entrecerró los ojos y casi pegó la cara al cristal para escrutar los iris azules de su hermano en busca de alguna posible mentira. Sin embargo, no debió de hallar nada sospechoso, porque se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, me lo creeré. Pero Roxas- dijo, poniéndose serio de nuevo-, no te encariñes demasiado con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes por qué lo digo...

Roxas asintió. Lo entendía perfectamente. A ninguno de los presos que había en aquella prisión le quedaban más de dos años de vida. Él no quería tampoco trabar amistades con Axel ni con Demyx, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, los tres serían ejecutados, y ni quería sufrir por la muerte de otros ni que otros sufrieran por la suya.

-No te preocupes por mí- repitió-. Nos vemos, hermano.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Sora. Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el cristal se oscureció de nuevo y volvió a ser tan opaco como antes.

Roxas dejó escapar un suspiro y enterró la cabeza en las manos. No podía contarle a su hermano lo que había pasado, se pondría hecho una furia e iría directo a por el director Black para que le cambiaran de celda y puede que hasta de prisión. Y ahora que por fin parecía que tenía dos, si no amigos, al menos compañeros cubriéndole las espaldas, no quería arriesgarse a terminar en otro sitio y tener que empezar otra vez.

Unos minutos después, el guardia entró en la sala para llevarse a Roxas. En vez de llevarle a su celda, le condujo a la tercera planta, donde su grupo de trabajo estaba limpiando los pasillos. Localizó a Demyx y Axel discutiendo porque el primero había entrado en modo melancólico y se negaba a fregar, cosa que empezaba a enfadar a Axel.

-Mira, Demyx, como no agarres la maldita fregona, te juro que...

-¡Hola!- saludó Roxas, interrumpiendo la amenaza de Axel, que dejó de fulminar con la mirada a Demyx.

-Hombre, has tardado. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó, pasándole una fregona a Roxas.

-Ya te contaré luego- murmuró Roxas, mirando de reojo a los demás presos.

Durante la comida, Roxas estuvo distante, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. En realidad estaba cavilando si podía confiar en Axel y contarle la verdad acerca de cómo había llegado al corredor de la muerte. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que, si no confiaba en él, no podría fiarse de nadie dentro de aquellos muros. Demyx probablemente le habría ayudado también con los presos violentos, pero... con aquellos cambios de humor tan bruscos, Roxas no sabía si podía confiar en él. Además, necesitaba contarle a alguien la verdad, necesitaba que por lo menos una persona escuchase lo que tenía que decir, y no volvería a ver a su hermano hasta que éste hiciera algún progreso con los turistas.

Cuando volvieron a la celda, el rubio se sentó en su cama.

-Axel... Si te dijera que soy inocente, ¿me creerías?- preguntó de repente. Axel, que estaba buscando un libro en la estantería, se giró a mirarle, sorprendido.

-Hombre, tendrías que darme una explicación bastante convincente. Pero sí, es posible que te creyera- respondió, apoyándose en la escalerilla de la litera y clavando sus ojos verdes en Roxas. La mirada de éste último se perdió en algún punto entre la estantería y el suelo.

-Yo no los maté... Ni siquiera estaba allí- murmuró-. La policía dijo que yo había matado a diez personas en un centro comercial de Los Ángeles, pero a esa hora estaba paseando por un parque a las afueras de la ciudad. Un mendigo y dos turistas me vieron, pero no conseguimos encontrarlos antes del juicio. De algún modo, alguien se puso mi ropa y modificó las cintas de seguridad, y después me mandó el arma homicida a casa. No pude evitar tocarla al abrir el paquete...- Roxas respiró hondo y cerró los ojos-. El fiscal tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba. Mi hermano, Sora... Bueno, también es mi abogado; el caso es que lo intentó, intentó defenderme, pero ni el mejor abogado de toda California habría podido hacer nada. Y ahora mi hermano está rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar a esos turistas, porque al mendigo se lo han cargado y...

-Eh, eh, tranquilízate- interrumpió Axel, agachándose a su lado. Roxas abrió los ojos y relajó los puños, que había estado apretando sin darse cuenta hasta casi hacerse sangre. Respiró hondo de nuevo y prosiguió:

-Entre esas diez personas que se supone que maté- dijo-, estaba Xion, mi hermana pequeña. No sé qué es peor, el miedo porque si Sora no encuentra a los turistas moriré en cuatro meses o la certeza de que no volveré a ver Xion enfadándose conmigo, riendo en la playa, estresándose por los exámenes...- se le quebró la voz y enterró la cabeza en las manos. Notó el colchón hundiéndose un poco bajo el peso de Axel, que se había sentado a su lado. Roxas levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes del pelirrojo, que observó los suyos durante unos momentos sin decir nada.

-Y... ¿cómo lo está llevando tu familia?- preguntó suavemente. Roxas desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-Mi hermano está fatal. Confió en mí desde el primer momento, y fue el único que se ofreció a defenderme- respondió, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

-¿Y tus padres?

Roxas soltó algo que pretendía ser una risa sarcástica.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados hace tres años. Y no creo que les gustara ver esto, la verdad- suspiró.

-Ya veo- murmuró Axel tras una breve pausa-. ¿Sabes? Te creo.

Roxas levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

Axel estaba muy serio.

-Sí. Tendrías que ser muy hijo de puta para hacer lo que la policía dice que hiciste y luego dejar que tu propio hermano te defendiera. Eso, y un actor de primera- dijo-. Además...- dudó durante un segundo-, no eres como otros que he visto. Tienes... los ojos _limpios._ No sabría cómo explicarlo.

Roxas lo miró largamente. No lo entendía del todo, pero había captado lo esencial: Axel le creía. Guiado por un impulso, le echó los brazos al cuello y enterró en el pecho del pelirrojo su cara, y con ella las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

Axel, desconcertado, vaciló, pero acabó rodeando los hombros de Roxas y abrazándolo. Le dejó desahogarse a gusto y descargar la tensión acumulada en forma de lágrimas hasta que sus mudos sollozos se detuvieron. Sin embargo, no lo soltó, puesto que Roxas no parecía tener intención de apartarse. Después de unos minutos, Axel escuchó una especie de ronroneo, parecido a un ronquido pero más suave. Roxas se había quedado dormido. Axel sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, se levantó y lo acostó en la cama. Le dejaría dormir hasta la hora de la cena, o hasta que se despertase, lo que sucediera antes.

Axel fue hacia la ventana y se apoyó en la pared. Ya iba siendo tarde, y la puesta de sol empezaba a reflejarse en sus ojos verdes.

-Maldita sea...- masculló entre dientes. Alzó un puño y golpeó la pared, pero no demasiado fuerte, por razones que sólo él conocía y que revoloteaban por su cabeza como las ánimas en pena que atormentaban a los incautos en los relatos de fantasmas.

No hizo falta despertar a Roxas, por suerte, puesto que apenas dos minutos antes de que el guardia llegara para abrir la puerta, el chico se desperezó y se incorporó. Axel, que no se había movido de la ventana, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco al oír los viejos muelles de la cama de Roxas chirriar al levantarse éste.

-Aleluya, se despertó la bella durmiente- exclamó Axel, sonriendo burlonamente. Roxas frunció el ceño y se estiró, bostezando.

-No lo he soñado, ¿no? Te... Te he dicho lo de mi juicio, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí, y después de decirte que te creo, te has quedado frito en mis brazos. Angelito...- respondió Axel, con la sonrisa ampliándosele. Roxas se puso colorado y desvió la mirada.

-¿Cuánto falta para cenar? Tengo hambre- se quejó. En ese momento, el guardia abrió la puerta y el rubio lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Axel fue tras él, con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose progresivamente sin que su compañero lo notara, hasta que, al llegar al comedor, tuvo que adoptar una nueva un poco menos amplia y menos sincera, pues la anterior se había desvanecido por completo.


	4. Capítulo IV: Inocente entre culpables

Roxas pasó los siguientes días a caballo entre el nerviosismo y una curiosa y agradable sensación que no supo identificar. De vez en cuando se sorprendió mirando a Axel de reojo, o preguntándose cosas acerca de él. ¿Por qué querría salir del corredor de la muerte? ¿Sería inocente? ¿Tendría algo que hacer? ¿Habría alguien esperándole fuera?

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle, pero Axel casi siempre se iba a la cama pronto o se enfrascaba en uno de sus libros. Pasaban los días, y Roxas, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía pillarle. En las comidas y en las horas de trabajo prefería ni intentarlo, había demasiada gente que podría estar escuchando. Y además, estaba Demyx, en quien seguía sin confiar del todo, pese a que le caía muy bien.

Al fin lo consiguió una tarde, cuatro días después. El abogado de Axel había ido a verle. Axel regresó a la celda frotándose las muñecas, doloridas por las esposas, y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó Roxas, sentado en su cama, en cuando el guardia cerró la puerta. Axel soltó un bufido.

-Mal. Está poniendo todo su empeño, pero... La cosa pinta mal- respondió, dejándose caer al lado de Roxas y provocando un chirrido de los muelles-. Maldito Black, no hay manera de encontrarle...

-¿Black? ¿El director de la prisión?- se extrañó Roxas.

-No, hombre, no. Su hermano- masculló Axel, rascándose los lacrimales. Se descalzó y subió un pie a la cama, apoyando el antebrazo sobre la rodilla-. Como mi abogado no lo encuentre, saldré de aquí en una caja de pino.

-¿Tú también estás buscando a un testigo que demuestre tu inocencia?- probó Roxas.

-Algo parecido- dijo Axel, pasándose una mano por el puntiagudo pelo-. Solo que... yo no soy como tú, Roxas. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre. Los cargos por los que me condenaron... son todos verdaderos. Maté a siete personas, la mayoría quemándolas vivas, pertenecí a una banda armada, trafiqué con información federal e incendié un edificio con veinticinco personas dentro.

Roxas tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Una vez más, su conciencia le recordó con qué clase de persona estaba conviviendo.

-Soy un asesino, Roxas. Lo tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo- siguió Axel-. Y no te mentí la primera noche que llegaste aquí y me preguntaste si me arrepentía.

Pero no lo hice por diversión. Eso tenlo por seguro. La mitad de los asesinatos en serie fueron siguiendo órdenes, órdenes que no dependían de mí y que le hicieron un favor a la sociedad.

-No estoy seguro de entenderte- dijo Roxas, mirándole fijamente. Axel se giró y le devolvió una mirada que hizo sentir a Roxas como si le atravesaran el cráneo y el pecho con rayos X, para explorar sus pensamientos y su corazón, para evaluarle.

-Confiaste en mí y me contaste acerca de tu caso. Voy a hacer lo mismo, aunque no espero que me creas. A mí también me parecería una historia surrealista- dijo Axel tras su examen-. Roxas, ¿sabes lo que es una División Roja?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No me extraña, lo raro habría sido que lo supieras. Son subdivisiones relativamente pequeñas del FBI. Sus jefes obedecen órdenes directamente del director del FBI, y están ahí para intervenir en operaciones de alto riesgo que precisan de actuaciones rápidas. Sin burocracia, sin papeleo de por medio. Si hace falta hacer algo, lo hacen, y punto. ¿Entendido todo hasta aquí?- preguntó Axel. Roxas asintió-. Bien. Yo pertenecía a una de esas Divisiones Rojas.

-¡¿Eres un agente del FBI?- exclamó Roxas, pegando un bote.

-Era- corrigió Axel con una leve sonrisa amarga-. La División a la que pertenecíamos Demyx y yo, al igual que nuestros abogados, se dedicaba principalmente a disolver bandas armadas. El mejor modo de hacer eso es desde dentro, por supuesto. Así que... el jefe nos creó identidades falsas y Demyx y yo fingimos entrar en una banda que actuaba entre California y Arizona. La de un tal Marluxia Blackrose, no creo que hayas oído nada de él...- Roxas negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, el caso es que nos metimos en la banda. Me tuve que hacer el tatuaje de la espalda y estos dos, por cierto- comentó el pelirrojo, señalando las dos lágrimas invertidas negras de sus mejillas-. Demyx era especialmente hábil para parecer idiota, a veces pienso si lo es de verdad, y la gente acabó acostumbrándose a soltar información vital cuando él tenía la oreja o un micrófono apuntándoles. Además, su sitar (una especie de guitarra) era un escondite muy bueno para pasar droga, porque sólo él sabía cómo desmontarlo.

En cuanto a mí, soy bastante persuasivo cuando quiero. Me gané la confianza de Blackrose en poco tiempo, pasándole información acerca del FBI que mi superior me daba permiso para divulgar. Enseguida empezó a mandarme trabajillos. Principalmente que me encargara de ejecutar a disidentes de la banda, cosa que hice con mucho gusto. Fueron cuatro en total, y en todos seguí órdenes también de mi superior.

-¿Y los otros tres? ¿Y el edificio?- preguntó Roxas, casi con miedo. Axel desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Esos... no quería hacerlo realmente- murmuró-. ¿Te acuerdas de que te he dicho que Demyx pasaba drogas en su sitar? Bueno, pues no todas era para ganar dinero. Algunas se utilizaban para controlar mejor a los miembros de la banda... Un día, te despertabas en tu cama, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y sin recordar nada de lo que habías hecho la noche anterior, en la que, curiosamente, Blackrose te había invitado a cenar, y en la conversación habíais hablado sobre la que sería tu próxima víctima.

Demyx fue un buen conejillo de Indias. Los tres asesinatos que cometió, los hizo bajo el efecto de tres drogas distintas. Al igual que yo... El químico que se dedicaba a elaborar las drogas lo hizo especialmente bien con la última- comentó. La amargura teñía su voz, y su sonrisa había desaparecido-. Fue la única vez que fui consciente de todo lo que pasaba. Estaba allí, rociando los pasillos con gasolina, y... No podía detenerme. Y entre las veinticinco personas que maté aquella noche... no había ni un solo disidente de la banda. Fue horrible.

Axel cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Roxas, boquiabierto, lo observaba sin decir nada. La impresión le había dejado la mente en blanco.

-Pero... Pero habría informes de toxicología, ¿no? Y tu superior... Él podría cubrirte las espaldas, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con el miedo filtrándose en su mirada, aunque no sabía si temía a Axel o temía por él. Axel abrió los ojos y se miró las manos, aunque su mirada estaba desenfocada, como si no las viera realmente.

-Podría, en efecto, si la operación hubiese salido bien. Con lo del edificio, todo se vino al traste. Resultó que Blackrose había averiguado de dónde salíamos Dem y yo y me había mandado a incendiar un edificio en el que se celebraba una fiesta para distraerme y que no interviniera. La operación se derrumbó, nuestro superior tuvo que esconderse y se llevó con él cualquier documento que pudiera protegernos. Y en cuanto al informe de toxicología... Je. Se "perdió", por lo visto.

Naturalmente, Blackrose nos dio la espalda y dejó que la policía nos atrapara. Y más tarde, el FBI se unió a la fiesta. Nuestro superior era el único que conocía la existencia de la operación, porque las Divisiones Rojas son extremadamente secretas, y... En fin, aquí me tienes. Mi abogado lleva ya casi un año buscando a Black, mi superior, que casualmente es el hermano gemelo del director de esta prisión. Bueno, naturalmente, Xehanort Black no sabe nada de su hermano Xemnas, ya lo hemos intentado alguna vez. Así que el abogado de Dem se ocupa de buscar los informes de tóxicos, mientras que el mío rastrea a mi superior. Ninguno ha tenido éxito todavía, y se están jugando mucho más que su carrera.

La voz de Axel se apagó. Roxas lo observó y bajó la mirada. Axel era un asesino, sí, pero no en el sentido en que él había imaginado. No era inocente, pero tampoco merecía la muerte.

-Entonces... Por eso no te arrepientes de nada- murmuró el rubio-. Porque, o bien seguías órdenes de tu superior, o bien no controlabas lo que hacías.

-Deduzco que me crees. Gracias, eres el tercero que lo hace- dijo Axel, mirando a Roxas y volviendo a enfocar los ojos-. Desgraciadamente, ni aunque pudiera contárselo al juez me creería. Mi abogado sólo lo hace porque él también estaba en la División, pero a él no le salpicó la mierda como a Dem y a mí. Nuestro superior sí acertó en eso: algunos tenían que quedarse fuera por si la operación se iba al garete, poder sacar a los implicados.

Sobrevino un pesado silencio que Roxas no sabía cómo romper. Finalmente, y tras un instante de vacilación, le puso la mano en el hombro a Axel, que no se movió. Roxas, algo menos inseguro, se estiró para poder rodear los hombros de Axel con su brazo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la melena rubia y engominada de Roxas. Permanecieron así un rato más, sin moverse. Roxas llegó a pensar que Axel se había dormido, pero al cabo de varios minutos, el pelirrojo se movió y abrió los ojos. Roxas dejó caer el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros y miró a su compañero.

-Gracias por escucharme, Roxas- dijo éste, mirándole a los ojos. Roxas sonrió levemente.

-No hay de qué. Es lo que tú hiciste por mí- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Axel sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado bueno, chaval. Menos mal que nos tienes a Dem y a mí, o no durarías ni dos semanas en este nido de psicópatas- bromeó, probablemente intentando desviar el tema, y dándole un puñetazo cariñoso a Roxas en el hombro.

-¡Pero bueno...! Sé defenderme solito, ¿te enteras?- Roxas se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos-. Pero Sora siempre dice que me deje dar la primera hostia, para poder argumentar luego que fue en defensa propia.

-Mírale qué listo el niño, y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos...

-¡Oh, cállate!

La semana posterior fue relativamente apacible. Roxas se sentía más tranquilo con Axel y Demyx cerca ahora que sabía la verdad acerca de ellos. No comentó nada con Demyx, sin embargo, ni volvió a hablar de ello con Axel. Lo más cerca que estuvieron de tocar el tema fue cuando Axel le preguntó qué quería hacer si salía de la cárcel.

-Estaba estudiando para entrar en la policía. Aunque ahora no creo que ninguna comisaría quiera a un ex-presidiario...- había respondido Roxas, a lo que Axel había sonreído misteriosamente.

-Te sorprenderías- fue su única réplica.

Ninguno de los dos presos de la 813 recibió visitas de sus abogados en las dos semanas siguientes. Tampoco Demyx. Pero Roxas no se preocupaba, extrañamente. Cada día que pasaba iba notando como si se sumergiera en una nube y se alejara del mundo real. Era un sensación agradable, le permitía distraerse del hecho de que, si Sora no movía hilos rápido, moriría en menos de tres meses.

Al cabo de los días se dio cuenta de que la sensación aumentaba cuando Axel estaba cerca. En las duchas, de vez en cuando, Roxas se sorprendía mirando de reojo a Axel, examinando sus músculos, recorriendo con los ojos el tatuaje de su espalda u observando su bien esculpido trasero. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la cárcel se percató de que Axel era tan extravagante como apuesto, con aquellas facciones afiladas y puntiagudas y su caminar tranquilo y elegante.

Cuando se daba cuenta de estos pensamientos, Roxas se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, apurado y rogando que Axel no se diera cuenta, pero éste no parecía percatarse de nada. O si lo hacía, lo disimulaba perfectamente.

De lo que no se daba cuenta Roxas era de que Axel no era el único blanco de miradas furtivas. La cosa también iba en el sentido opuesto, pero Axel, al ser más alto, tenía ventaja para que Roxas no le viera. Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo lo miraba, en sus ojos había una mezcla de emociones difícil de descifrar. Deseo, culpa, cariño, lástima... incluso puede que también algo de dolor, todo eso se mezclaba en una ardiente chispa en los iris verdes de Axel.

Axel, que ya había pasado antes por aquello, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero Roxas era bastante inexperto y no sabía cómo interpretar los acelerones que pegaba su corazón de repente sin motivo aparente, la curiosidad infinita por su compañero de celda, las ardientes ganas de que ambos pudieran salir de la cárcel y ser dos amigos normales, y un secreto y prohibido deseo que se apoderaba de él al ver a Axel desnudo. Aquel hombre lo atraía como un potente imán atrae a un puñado de clavos de hierro.

Poco a poco empezó a plantearse si no estaría volviéndose loco. Y, en cierto modo, así era, pero no en el sentido que él pensaba. Una tarde que tenían libre para salir al patio, no obstante, quedó patente que entre ellos había surgido algo más que un agradable compañerismo.

Como de costumbre, Demyx había propuesto jugar un 3x3. Axel no solía jugar al baloncesto, porque era muy alto y los demás presos pasaban de jugar con él por medio. Sin embargo, uno de los jugadores habituales se torció un tobillo a los pocos minutos de empezar, y tras irse con él otros dos reclusos a la enfermería, los que quedaban eran impares. Demyx, al darse cuenta, miró a su alrededor en busca de algún otro preso que pudiera jugar, pero sólo consiguió convencer a dos y seguían siendo impares.

-Pues que juegue Axel- sugirió Roxas, señalando al pelirrojo, que estaba apoyado contra la pared un poco más lejos. Demyx se rascó la nuca y miró a los demás reos, que asintieron, resignados-. Genial, ¡Axel! ¡Axel, ven, corre!- llamó Roxas. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y fue hacia allí, intrigado-. Nos falta uno para jugar a un 3x3, ¿te apuntas?

-Espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que se me permite jugar, después de tenerme desterrado de la cancha durante cinco amargos meses?- preguntó Axel, exagerando y luciendo una sonrisa burlona-. Qué gran honor...

-Sí, así que venga, hagamos los equipos.

Demyx eligió con otro preso y Roxas acabó en el equipo del primero, mientras que Axel terminó en el del segundo. Lanzaron el balón y empezó el juego.

Al principio el partido fue bastante igualado. Roxas y Demyx, como de costumbre, hacían buen equipo: uno atravesaba la defensa contraria fácilmente y el otro tiraba a canasta. Axel, aunque colaboraba con sus dos compañeros y tenía muy buena puntería, enseguida demostró ser el único capaz de retener a Roxas y bloquear su avance. Roxas, dándose cuenta, se concentró en mantener a Axel lejos del resto de su equipo y pasar el balón a Demyx o a su compañero, pero la defensa de Axel no tenía muchos huecos por los que pudiera colarse. Después de unos minutos aquello se convirtió en una competición entre ambos por ver quién mantenía el balón bajo su poder más tiempo. Se enfrascaron tanto en su pequeño "pique" que ni se dieron cuenta de cuándo los otros reclusos se detuvieron a observarlos. Demyx hasta se sentó en el suelo, previendo que el espectáculo iba para largo.

Y es que ciertamente era un espectáculo. No paraban de moverse, porque en cuanto uno se quedaba quieto, el otro aprovechaba para arrebatarle el balón y la pelea se reanudaba. Axel, por su postura y actitud desenfadada, parecía moverse con parsimonia, pero en realidad era tan rápido como Roxas, cuyo cabello rubio centelleaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

Al cabo de un rato, los reflejos de Roxas empezaron a disminuir por el cansancio. Axel aprovechó esto, y en un momentáneo descuido que tuvo el rubio al dejar el balón botar más alto de la cuenta, hizo un rápido movimiento para arrebatárselo; Roxas consiguió recuperar el control de la pelota a duras penas a costa de tropezarse y caer de espaldas, y Axel, que no se lo esperaba, tropezó también y cayó sobre el rubio de boca, pero consiguió frenarse con los codos y las rodillas, quedándose a escasos centímetros sobre su compañero.

El balón botó en el suelo justo al lado de la cabeza de Roxas y Axel retuvo el objeto contra el suelo con una mano.

-Gané- dijo, triunfante. Roxas lo miró y refunfuñó, pero dejó de enfurruñarse enseguida.

Los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca que Roxas percibía el calor que siempre emanaba de la piel de Axel. Al notarlo, el rubio se sonrojó, pero no bajó la mirada, sino que dirigió sus ojos a los iris verdes del pelirrojo. Las miradas de ambos se enredaron durante unos momentos. Curiosidad y confianza en la de Roxas; deseo contenido en la de Axel. Si alguno de los dos se hubiera movido un poco, sus labios se habrían tocado. Roxas, sorprendiéndose una vez más de sus propios pensamientos, descubrió que no le habría importado si así hubiera sucedido. Entreabrió los labios inconscientemente...

… pero de pronto Axel cerró los ojos y se levantó lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo. Roxas se incorporó también, a tiempo para atrapar en el aire el balón que Axel dejó botando antes de alejarse. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Demyx, con una bien disimulada chispa de inteligencia en sus ojos azulados, los observaba y sonreía, satisfecho.

Aquel incidente no llegó a mayores, pero le sirvió a Roxas para confirmar que Axel se había convertido en algo más que su compañero de celda, algo más que un amigo que le cubría las espaldas en la prisión. El pelirrojo había entrado en su corazón.

Y eso le preocupaba. Según había dicho Axel, le quedaba un mes menos de vida que a él. Eso significaba que, si su abogado no hacía nada, moriría en unas siete semanas. La sola idea provocaba que un agujero negro apareciera en el pecho de Roxas, justo donde debería estar su corazón, absorbiendo el calor y la felicidad de su alma. Quería gritarle al juez que lo había condenado toda suerte de cosas, quería proclamar que Axel no merecía la pena de muerte. Quería que él... viviera. Tan sencillo como eso... y tan complicado a la vez.

Al día siguiente, Roxas se decidió. Le quedaba poco tiempo y estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era real. Actuó con normalidad durante todo el día, como si la tarde anterior no hubiera pasado nada, pero en realidad estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con Axel. Como no se le ocurrió nada, optó por seguir sus instintos y rezar para que no le llevasen por un camino del que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Por la noche, mientras se cambiaban, Roxas cerró los ojos, tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse. Se sentó en su cama, dejando un hueco suficiente entre él y la almohada.

-Axel- llamó suavemente-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Axel, que se acababa de quitar la camiseta, se giró. Roxas dio un par de palmadas en el colchón, en el hueco que había dejado, y el pelirrojo se sentó allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. Roxas, en vez de responder, alzó sus temblorosas manos hasta posarlas en los hombros de Axel. Se apoyó en él, se estiró y acarició con sus labios la boca de su compañero, como pidiéndole permiso. Aparentemente, Axel se lo dio, porque entreabrió los labios. Roxas cerró los ojos y le besó, al principio con miedo pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Axel, pero luego con más seguridad. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos también y correspondió con la pasión que había estado reprimiendo desde hacía mucho. Sus lenguas hicieron a pequeña escala lo que ambos habían hecho en el partido de baloncesto: se persiguieron, se atraparon la una a la otra, se esquivaron juguetonamente... Roxas le empujó poco a poco para que cayera sobre la cama y fue tras él, sin dejar de besarle salvo por cortísimas pausas para tomar aire. El rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del otro, que empezó a acariciarle la espalda provocando agradables escalofríos que recorrieron su espina dorsal. Las manos de Axel fueron bajando, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a su trasero.

-Ibas por buen camino... No te pares ahí...- murmuró Roxas entre beso y beso, pero Axel le puso un dedo en los labios. Roxas abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del pelirrojo. En ella era claramente visible un dolor que el rubio no consiguió interpretar-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo, Roxas- respondió Axel, con la voz quebrada-. No puedo hacer esto. A ti, no.

-Pero... Estuviste a punto de... ¿Por qué...?- Roxas no comprendía nada.

-Lo sé, estuve a punto de hacerlo, y me odié por ello en cuanto supe quién eras en realidad- murmuró Axel-. Roxas... ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

Roxas lo miró, confuso, y se incorporó un poco, pero no se le quitó de encima.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó. Pero Axel insistió:

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres, Roxas? ¿Cómo murieron los Whiteland?

-Los... Los asesinaron, ¿qué tratas de decirme?

-¿Atraparon al culpable?

-No... Axel, ¿qué...?- la sombra de una sospecha empezaba a apoderarse del pecho de Roxas.

-Roxas, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Axel lo miró, con la angustia reflejada en su gesto-. ¡Fui yo! Yo maté a tus padres. Asesiné a los señores Whiteland la primera noche que Blackrose me invitó a cenar, hace tres años.

Oírlo de los mismos labios que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado besando fue peor que el más doloroso de los golpes. Roxas abrió mucho los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos cayendo inertes a sus costados. Las palabras de Axel martilleaban sus pensamientos una y otra vez. "Yo maté a tus padres... Yo maté a tus padres..." Se levantó dando traspiés y se alejó de la cama, empezando a marearse.

-No... No puede ser... Tú no...- balbuceó, apoyándose en la pared. Axel, después de decirle aquello, parecía haberse quedado sin energía, como una marioneta sin hilos, y yacía sobre la cama sin moverse-. Axel... Dime que tú no... Por favor, no puede ser...

Axel desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.

En ese momento, el mareo de Roxas empeoró drásticamente, hasta el punto de que no pudo mantenerse en pie más tiempo. Cayó al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza y la negrura invadió su campo de visión y su mente. Axel se levantó de golpe y gritó su nombre, pero Roxas perdió el conocimiento antes de que el grito llegara a sus oídos.


	5. Capítulo V: Tempestad

-Vaya con el chico. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé, señor director. Su compañero de celda gritó pidiendo ayuda hasta que un guardia se acercó a ver qué pasaba y lo trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Presenta signos de agresión?

-No, señor. Pero se ha llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Probablemente cayó, se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó, no creo que Redson mienta.

Roxas oía la voz del director Black y de otro hombre más mayor que no conocía. La de éste último le daba la sensación de que fuera a quedarse sin aire en cualquier momento. Se notaba tumbado en una cama mucho más cómoda que la de la celda, con una almohada mullida y confortable. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para acomodarse mejor y un pinchazo de dolor cerca de la sien acabó con su agradable nube de comodidad.

-¡Ay!- exclamó, cortando la conversación de los dos hombres. Roxas abrió los ojos y fue a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero tenía las manos atadas a la cama por dos esposas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala de paredes blancas, al contrario que el resto de la cárcel, que era gris, sobre una cama de hospital. Había más camas aparte de la suya, todas vacías y alineadas en la misma pared. A los pies de la suya, Black conversaba con otro hombre vestido con una bata blanca de médico. Éste era unos diez años mayor que el director, tenía el pelo largo, lacio y rubio clarísimo y un rostro delgado de huesos muy marcados. Sus ojos, verdes y fríos como dos esmeraldas congeladas y resguardados tras unas gafas de montura al aire, se posaron en Roxas cuando éste gritó de dolor.

-Al fin se despierta. Se ha llevado un buen golpe, señor Whiteland- comentó. Le puso la mano en la frente y Roxas se estremeció, tenía la piel helada-. Su compañero de celda dijo que se había caído.

-Sí, me... Me tropecé- mintió Roxas. El médico lo miró por encima de sus gafas como diciendo "¿me tomas el pelo?" pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Señor Whiteland, permita que le presente al doctor Ian Vexen- intervino Black-. Esperaba que no tuviera que conocerle. Es el médico del centro.

-Así es, y a veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor dedicarse a la biología en vez de a la medicina. Cuando falta el trabajo, uno puede acabar en cualquier sitio, y de aquí es difícil salir hasta cuando te pagan por estar...- murmuró Vexen, anotando algo en una carpeta que llevaba y cerrándola de golpe. Alzó la cabeza y dijo en voz más alta-: Bien, señor Whiteland, está usted sano como un roble, salvo por un pequeño chichón en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Le he puesto una bolsa de hielo hasta que la hinchazón ha remitido, pero trate de no apoyar ese lado si no quiere sufrir una persistente jaqueca para lo que queda de día. Y dígale a su compañero de celda que una simple caída no era para armar tanto alboroto.

-Sí, gracias, doctor- respondió Roxas a media voz. La mención de Axel había hecho que se acordara de la conversación que habían tenido. Si el doctor decía que estaba bien, no tendría más remedio que volver a la celda, y era lo último que deseaba en aquel momento. Vexen, sin dejar de observarle por encima de los cristales de sus gafas, comentó como de pasada:

-Señor director, pese a su buena salud, creo que este chico haría bien en quedarse aquí esta noche. Me gustaría averiguar la causa exacta de su caída.

Black miró a Roxas y asintió. Después se fue, alegando que si estaba todo en orden no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

-Sospecho, por su cara de alivio, que estaba en lo cierto. No quería usted volver a la celda, ¿verdad?- dijo Vexen, alzando la barbilla y colocándose las gafas, que se le habían bajado un poco. La expresión de alivio de Roxas fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo ha...?

-Experiencia, jovencito, experiencia. No es usted el primero que acaba en la enfermería por culpa de Axel Redson, y estoy seguro de que tampoco será el último- suspiró el doctor-. Ese muchacho, además de ser un irrespetuoso con sus mayores, es bastante problemático. Ya tenía curiosidad por conocerle, señor Whiteland; mucho tardaba en aparecer por aquí.

Roxas tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Le agredió de alguna manera?- preguntó Vexen, reclamando de nuevo su atención a inclinándose un poco hacia él.

-No, ya se lo he dicho... Tropecé- murmuró Roxas. Vexen se inclinó más y apoyó ambas manos en el quitamiedos de la cama. Un objeto que llevaba colgado del cuello con un largo cordel quedó suspendido en el aire cerca de su pecho, atrayendo la mirada de Roxas. Era un inhalador para asmáticos. Vexen siguió la dirección que señalaban los ojos del chico y se incorporó, guardándose el inhalador bajo la bata.

-Si fue así, señor Whiteland, no tendrá problema en volver a su cel...

-¡No! ¡Está bien! ¡Él mató a mis padres!- exclamó Roxas acaloradamente. Vexen sonrió, satisfecho-. Axel... Me lo dijo. Me dijo que fue él quien lo hizo. Y me mareé, me caí y... todo se puso negro.

-De modo que al fin lo descubrió. Ya le dije a Victoria que no era una buena idea, pero ella insistió en ponerles en la misma celda- dijo el doctor, quitándose las gafas y sacando una gamuza azul con la que se puso a limpiar los cristales.

-Pero entonces... ¿Es cierto? ¿Lo hizo?- preguntó Roxas. Trató de incorporarse, pero seguía esposado a la cama.

-Sí, lo hizo. Fue uno de los cargos por los que le condenaron- respondió Vexen sin levantar la mirada de sus gafas-. Me sorprende que no supiera el nombre del asesino de sus padres.

-Mi hermano mayor hizo lo imposible para mantenernos alejados del caso. Nos mandó con los abuelos a mi hermana y a mí hasta que todo hubo terminado- explicó Roxas a media voz.

-Es comprensible. Y parece que hizo un excelente trabajo ocultándoles los detalles. ¿Sabe una cosa?- comentó el doctor-. Hace unos meses, el señor Redson acabó aquí por una de tantas peleas. Sentía curiosidad por él, así que ya que estaba aquí, le interrogué con ayuda de una sustancia muy parecida al pentotal, el comúnmente llamado suero de la verdad. Se resistió bastante, pero al final conseguí que enumerara todos y cada uno de los nombres de sus víctimas y cómo las había matado. Y, curiosamente, no recordaba absolutamente nada de tres de ellas, salvo sus nombres. Entre ellas, sus padres, señor Whiteland- concluyó, volviendo a ponerse las gafas, ya relucientes, y guardando la gamuza en un bolsillo interior de la bata. Roxas lo observó sin saber muy bien qué pensar-. Bien, le dejo ya que duerma. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, doctor- se despidió Roxas también. Vexen salió de la enfermería, apagó la luz y Roxas oyó el chasquido de la llave en la cerradura.

El chico se quedó a solas con el silencio. Apoyó la cabeza por el lado izquierdo con cuidado y permaneció con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, pensando.

Si Vexen no mentía, sus padres habían sido dos de las tres personas que Axel había matado bajo los efectos de las drogas. El mismo Axel había dicho que Blackrose le había invitado a cenar aquella noche. Eso le exoneraba en parte de la culpa... ¿no?

El corazón de Roxas estaba dividido. Por un lado, recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que supo que había perdido a sus padres. A su memoria volvieron con facilidad aquellos terribles momentos: Sora saliendo de la casa, cuya puerta había sido forzada, pálido y tratando de esconder una mancha de sangre en su zapatilla; Xion aterrorizada agarrándole el brazo como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro; los agentes de policía tirando de ellos suavemente hacia la ambulancia, intentando que no vieran cómo sacaban los cadáveres; Sora diciéndoles con gesto excepcionalmente serio que debían irse con los abuelos una temporada; Sora discutiendo con los inspectores de policía para que les dejasen marchar; Naminé, su ahora ex-novia, tratando sin éxito de consolarle mientras su hermana Kairi se ocupaba de Sora... Durante aquellos días, había sentido como si alguien le hubiera rajado el tórax con una sierra, le hubiera arrancado el corazón sin miramientos y hubiese dejado dentro una máquina para mantenerle vivo. El dolor que sintió las primeras semanas fue lo peor que sentiría en mucho tiempo, pero después se quedó vacío, como si no fuera capaz de notar ni alegría ni pena, ni enfado ni euforia.

Pero, por el otro lado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Axel, ni la llama que se había ido encendiendo en su pecho por el pelirrojo día tras día, la misma llama que podría jurar que latía en el corazón de Axel. La vez que le había defendido de los presos; cuando le escuchó en la celda, sus fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándole y haciéndole sentir protegido; las miradas de reojo, el partido, lo que casi habían hecho hacía apenas un rato... Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo y disfrutó unos momentos del recuerdo de las manos de Axel, su lengua jugueteando con la suya, su piel ardiente...

"¡Basta ya! ¡Es el asesino de mis padres, maldita sea!"

Pero él ni siquiera recordaba cómo lo había hecho. Y no se había callado, no se había aprovechado de Roxas. Aquella noche podría haberse acostado con él e incluso habría sido sexo consentido, pero no lo había hecho. Su conciencia no se lo permitía. Roxas comprendía ahora por qué Axel había estado allí para protegerle desde que supo su apellido, por qué no había rematado la faena la noche que estuvo a punto de violarle, incluso el motivo por el que el pelirrojo se contenía y trataba de mantener las distancias. Probablemente no consideraba justo dejar a Roxas en su ignorancia y disfrutar a su costa. Puede que incluso se sintiera en deuda con él y quisiera compensarle de algún modo por lo que había hecho.

Sí, Axel le había arrebatado a sus padres, pero no por voluntad propia. Y por mucho que se hiciera el duro, era obvio que se arrepentía. Pero no dejaba de ser un asesino, y no uno cualquiera...

Sumido en sus pensamientos y cada vez más confundido y sin saber qué pensar, Roxas se quedó dormido, con su cabeza echándole un doloroso pulso a su corazón. Sus sueños fueron agitados. Soñó con sus padres, con sus hermanos, pero sobre todo con Axel. En sus sueños, le vio por unos momentos tumbado en su cama, desnudo. Su mirada era indescifrable. Parecía que iba a tenderle la mano, pero entonces se giró y le dio la espalda. El tatuaje de su espalda empezó a moverse y a brillar, y de repente se convirtió en fuego auténtico, en llamas que incendiaron todo lo que había a su alrededor. El fuego se arremolinó en su espalda como si fueran las ardientes alas de un terrible fénix, y se reflejó en sus ojos, que observaron a Roxas, insoldables. Era una visión dotada de una terrorífica belleza. Parecía como si el fuego de Axel fuese a envolverlo, a abrasarlo y no dejar nada de él.

Roxas se despertó de golpe con un sobresalto, jadeando agitadamente y con una dolorosa erección. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero seguía esposado a la cama. Tiró de las esposas, exasperado, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño en las muñecas. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces, pero no consiguió nada.

Tardó treinta minutos en calmarse, y cuando por fin volvió a dormirse, sus sueños siguieron siendo igual de agitados y no fue capaz de estar más de dos horas seguidas sin despertarse y volverse a dormir, y tener otro sueño, y así sucesivamente durante toda la noche.


	6. Capítulo VI:Faro en mar de desesperación

Un guardia fue a buscar a Axel al día siguiente después del desayuno. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, el guardia respondió con un gruñido que su abogado había ido a verle.

Axel se dejó caer en la silla de la sala de visitas y esperó a que el cristal tintado se volviera transparente.

-Buenos días, Axel. Deduzco que no has dormido bien- dijo la voz sosegada de su abogado por el altavoz.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?- replicó Axel con una sonrisa torcida, alzando la mirada.

Su abogado era un hombre de su edad, de largo pelo azulado claro que le caía pacíficamente por los hombros. Tenía los ojos ambarinos y una fina cicatriz en forma de cruz surcaba su entrecejo y parte de su frente y sus mejillas. Su expresión era tranquila y serena, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos tras sus gafas de montura negra y fina, aunque en estos se advertía una leve chispa de emoción contenida.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- declaró.

-Saïx... Cierra el pico- le espetó Axel, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enterrando la cara en las manos. Saïx no se inmutó.

-¿Necesitas hablar?- preguntó, mirándole por encima de los cristales. Axel soltó una risa que sonó como si se le clavaran las costillas en el corazón con cada respiración.

-¿Te acuerdas de los Whiteland?- preguntó a su vez. Saïx asintió-. Pues he conocido a uno de sus hijos. Es un chico encantador, y es inocente; no tendría por qué estar aquí... Es mi compañero de celda.

-Ya veo. Y apostaría a que la cosa no se ha quedado en un simple compañerismo, ¿verdad?

-No, ya lo creo que no. Anoche estuvimos... estuvimos a punto de acostarnos. Él tomó la iniciativa, no me malinterpretes. Al principio me dejé llevar, pero de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y...- Axel se frotó los ojos-. Tuve que decírselo. Le dije que yo había matado a sus padres. Ahora sin duda me odia...

La voz de Axel se quebró y se extinguió. Saïx cerró los ojos unos momentos.

-Tengo algo que podría animarte- dijo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y subiéndose las gafas un poco-. Le he encontrado.

Axel levantó la cabeza de golpe, repentinamente interesado.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

El pelirrojo recorrió con la mirada el gesto serio de Saïx y se detuvo en sus ojos. La chispa de emoción contenida que brillaba en ellos se había vuelto más brillante.

-No, lo cierto es que no... Caray, sí que eres bueno. Lo has conseguido antes de lo que pensaba- admitió Axel, rascándose la nuca. Saïx se permitió una levísima sonrisa y se apartó elegantemente unos mechones de pelo azulado que caían por su hombro.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que no lo he hecho sólo por ti. También a mí me iba algo personal en ello- le recordó. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito unos instantes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se cuenta el jefe?- preguntó Axel, chasqueando los dedos para que Saïx volviera a la realidad-. Supongo que se alegraría mucho de ver a su mano derecha...

-No nos vimos- negó Saïx-. Hablamos por teléfono, Blackrose sigue detrás de él. Y ¿te acuerdas de Larxene?

Axel se estremeció y soltó un taco.

-Cómo no acordarme- masculló entre dientes.

-Pues sigue siendo la sicaria personal de Blackrose, y me está pisando los talones desde hace mucho- dijo su abogado con gesto grave, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con parsimonia. Axel se rascó los lacrimales.

-Vale, dejemos a un lado a Larxene un momento. ¿Qué hay de Zexion? ¿Ha encontrado el informe de toxicología?- preguntó.

-Lo presentaremos ante el tribunal en cuanto consiga poner a Xemnas a salvo- asintió Saïx, poniéndose otra vez las gafas. Axel sonrió, cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla con un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, Saïx, te debo una. Si alguna vez he dicho o hecho algo que te ha sentado mal...

Pero Saïx lo cortó alzando la mano.

-Lo hiciste, y ya hemos hablado de eso, Axel. Lo que pasó, pasado está- dijo secamente. Axel esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No tengo suerte en estas cosas, ¿verdad? En fin, confío en que el jefe te tratará mejor que yo en su momento- dijo, mirando a Saïx a los ojos, pero los iris ambarinos de éste se habían vuelto duros e inescrutables.

-Pronto tendrás noticias mías. La próxima vez que nos veamos, probablemente volverá a ser en el banquillo de los acusados. O, ¿quién sabe? Quizás en el de los testigos- replicó Saïx, levantándose. Axel hizo un tanto.

-Hasta entonces. Ah, y, Saïx...- dudó unos momentos-. Gracias. Y ten cuidado. No quiero salir de aquí a costa de perder a un amigo.

-Descuida- asintió Saïx con su tranquilizadora voz. Acto seguido, el cristal se oscureció, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Axel salió de la sala mucho más contento de lo que entró. El guardia le condujo de vuelta al recinto de los reos, y en cuanto salieron del ascensor le quitó las esposas y le indicó dónde tenía que ir. Hoy le tocaban los baños del sexto piso.

El pelirrojo, con su buen humor, no se dio cuenta de dos detalles: uno, estaba pasando por alto una de sus propias reglas, no ir solo nunca; y dos, cinco pares de pies empezaron a seguirle cuando pasó por el cuarto piso. No se dio cuenta hasta que alguien le cerró el paso, un piso más arriba, cuando pasaba por delante de los baños.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, Redson?- preguntó una voz conocida. Axel se fijó en el preso y frunció el ceño. Era el líder de la panda que le había dado problemas a Roxas hacía ya semanas.

-A trabajar, para variar. ¿Te importaría apartarte, Smith?- siseó el pelirrojo. Smith esbozó una sonrisa torcida. En ese momento, Axel se percató de que había cinco presos detrás de él, cortándole la retirada. Smith chasqueó los dedos y otros cuatro salieron del baño. Los diez rodearon a Axel, cuyas alarmas internas saltaron de repente.

-Pues sí. Mis chicos todavía no se han repuesto del todo de la paliza que les diste. Emocionalmente, claro, físicamente están en perfectas condiciones, como queremos que compruebes- dijo Smith, avanzando hacia él. Otros dos hicieron un tanto desde atrás, pero Axel reaccionó rápido y se los quitó de encima con una patada en la entrepierna de uno y un codazo en la boca del estómago del otro. El pelirrojo retrocedió y alzó los puños, en guardia.

-No nos lo pondrás fácil, ¿eh? Bien, así es más interesante- sonrió Smith.

Tras despertar a Roxas y darle el desayuno en una bandeja de plástico, el doctor Vexen le dio el alta y le dijo, sonriendo levemente, que no quería volver a verle en una buena temporada. Un guardia se lo llevó de vuelta al recinto de los presos. Roxas sí que se dio cuenta de que el guardia pretendía dejarle solo cuando salieron del ascensor, así que, recordando el consejo de Axel, lo retuvo unos momentos:

-Oiga, ¿no va a llevarme con mi grupo de trabajo?- preguntó.

-No, lo siento pero estamos faltos de personal hoy. Fuera de la cárcel hay un pequeño brote de gripe que tiene a la mitad de la plantilla en cama- confesó el guardia en voz baja. Casi siempre le tocaba a él trasladar a Roxas, y confiaba un poco en el reo-. Los sanos no damos abasto, así que intenta no liarla. Tu grupo está ocupándose de los baños del sexto piso.

Roxas frunció el ceño, preocupado. La última vez que se había quedado solo, las cosas no habían salido muy bien, y no creía que Axel estuviera con ánimos de salvarle el pellejo otra vez. Pero de todos modos no tenía otra opción, así que echó a andar hacia los baños de la sexta planta, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible y atento a cualquier sonido.

Gracias a que se mantenía en alerta oyó las voces procedentes de los baños del quinto piso. Alguien gritaba, enfurecido; se oían golpes y de vez en cuando un quejido lastimero. Roxas se acercó sigilosamente y distinguió una forma en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Era uno de los dos gemelos que le habían atacado, y estaba inconsciente con la nariz sangrándole. El rubio iba ya a darse la vuelta y salir de allí sin ser visto cuando reconoció dos voces procedentes del interior del baño:

-¿Algo más que añadir?- Era Smith, el preso que lideraba a la panda que le había atacado.

-Que... te jodan...- Éste era Axel. Acto seguido se oyó un golpe y Axel contuvo un grito.

Roxas se quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero su parálisis duró hasta que se produjo otro golpe, y, esta vez sí, Axel gritó de dolor. Al oírlo, el rubio pareció despertarse de golpe de un trance. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y entró en el baño como una exhalación.

Smith estaba en el centro del baño. Delante de él, dos de sus compinches sujetaban los brazos de Axel y lo mantenían arrodillado en el suelo, mientras que otros dos intentaban reanimar a cuatro más que estaban en el suelo fuera de combate. A Axel le sangraban el labio y una ceja, y tenía pinta de estar llevándose una buena paliza, pero resultaba evidente que les había dado muchos problemas antes de que consiguieran reducirle pues salvo Roxas no había preso en la sala sin al menos una herida. El suelo estaba mojado, y en algunos puntos el agua se mezclaba con gotas de sangre que empezaban a diluirse.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza cuando Roxas entró y lo miró con un destello de pánico en sus ojos verdes, pero no parecía temer por sí mismo sino por su compañero de celda.

-Ah, el que faltaba... Por lo visto te enteraste de que este pirómano mató a tus padres. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?- le propuso Smith a Roxas. Alzó un puño para propinarle un puñetazo a Axel, pero...

-¡BASTA!- gritó Roxas. Smith se quedó parado con el puño en el aire-. ¡Déjale en paz, jodido cabrón!

-Qué cosas más bonitas salen de esa boca. No creí que se te hubiera pegado el espíritu carcelario- comentó Smith, y le asestó el puñetazo a Axel de todos modos. Éste escupió sangre y apretó los dientes.

-Roxas... lárgate...- masculló. No era una orden, ni siquiera una petición. Por su tono y su mirada, sonaron más bien a súplica.

A una orden de Smith, los dos presos que sujetaban a Axel lo soltaron, pero éste no tuvo tiempo de ir a ninguna parte. Smith le dio inmediatamente una patada en el costado y Axel cayó al mojado y ensangrentado suelo.

-Bueno, asumo que no quieres unirte a la fiesta. Tendré que rematarlo yo mismo- dijo el preso, cerniéndose de nuevo sobre Axel.

La mirada de Roxas se posó en el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Axel y fue a parar a sus ojos. Los labios del pelirrojo dibujaron la palabra "vete" sin que de su boca saliera sonido alguno. Smith le dio en ese momento otra patada en el costado y Axel se encogió.

Algo explotó en ese momento dentro de Roxas, liberando un torrente de furia que se desparramó por sus venas e inundó su mente, borrando cualquier pensamiento salvo uno, una orden que exclamó en voz alta y que reverberó unos segundos en el baño:

-¡DÉJALE EN PAZ AHORA!

Y, acto seguido, se desató el infierno para los presos. Los dos que intentaban reanimar a los demás ni tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar: Roxas los dejó fuera de combate estampando sus cabezas contra la pared más cercana, y después se aseguró de que estaban inconscientes con sendos puñetazos en la frente. Los que habían estado sujetando a Axel fueron a por él, pero el joven reo era más rápido y los evadía con la misma facilidad que a los demás jugadores en baloncesto. Uno de ellos, al que reconoció como el otro gemelo, consiguió asestarle un puñetazo en el hombro (iba a la cabeza pero Roxas lo esquivó), pero se llevó a cambio una buena patada en la entrepierna. Su compañero, un preso al que no conocía, agarró la pierna de Roxas cuando éste le dio una patada en el estómago y le hizo caer al suelo, pero el rubio reaccionó rápido y le barrió los pies con la pierna, tirándole al suelo. Roxas se levantó enseguida y le dejó KO de un puñetazo.

El rubio se volvió hacia Smith, pero el preso ya no estaba allí, sino detrás de él. Le asestó una patada detrás de las rodillas y Roxas cayó al suelo. Smith se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho y rodeó su garganta con los dedos.

-Vaya con el niño, sabías defenderte después de todo... Lástima que esto se acabe aquí- dijo Smith, con su horrible sonrisa torcida, empezando a apretar el cuello de Roxas-. Puede que me ejecuten antes por esto, pero no os perdonaré las humillaciones que me habéis hecho sufrir. Os mataré a ambos aquí mismo.

Roxas trató de quitárselo de encima. Le arañó los brazos y consiguió incluso asestarle algún puñetazo en la cara, pero se iba quedando sin aire poco a poco. Sus desesperados intentos por quitarse de encima a Smith fueron cada vez más débiles, su visión empezó a desenfocarse y una neblina sustituyó al torrente de furia en su cerebro. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, oyó un fuerte golpe y la presión sobre su cuello desapareció de pronto. El peso de Smith se retiró de su pecho. Roxas jadeó y tosió, llenándose los pulmones de aire, y su visión volvió a aclararse. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

Smith estaba en el suelo a su lado, inconsciente, y ante él, Axel, maltrecho y sangrando por varias heridas, todavía con el puño en alto. El pelirrojo miró a Roxas y esbozó una leve sonrisa de disculpa, justo antes de que le fallaran las piernas y cayese de rodillas. Roxas se precipitó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has roto algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó atropelladamente. Axel alzó una mano para detener su ametralladora de preguntas.

-He tenido días mejores, creo que sí me he roto algo, y me han tendido una emboscada- respondió.

-¡¿Qué?

-Me estaban esperando. Mi abogado vino a verme hoy, y cuando volvía... Querían vengarse por la paliza que les dí hace unas semanas- explicó Axel, limpiándose la sangre que goteaba de su boca con el reverso de la mano-. No esperaba que pasaras por aquí, y menos que...- se interrumpió de repente, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Que te salvara?- lo ayudó Roxas. Axel cerró los ojos-. Bueno, luego me has salvado tú, así que... supongo que estamos en paz de nuevo.

-Roxas, tú y yo nunca estaremos en paz- replicó Axel, abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada en él-. Da igual cuántas veces te salve la vida. Maté a tus padres. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Axel- dijo Roxas, con voz repentinamente mucho más firme que la del pelirrojo-, cállate. No pienso discutir contigo ahora, estás hecho una mierda y tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Y antes de que Axel pudiera protestar o replicarle nada, Roxas se pasó el brazo del pelirrojo por los hombros y rodeó su cintura con uno de los suyos, tirando de él para que se levantara. Al primer intento no lo consiguió, pero al segundo Axel puso de su parte y consiguió levantarse. Se apoyó en el rubio y salieron del baño con cuidado de no pisar a los presos inconscientes que yacían en el suelo (por si se despertaban, no por otra cosa). Después se dirigieron por la pasarela hasta el ascensor, donde Axel señaló un pequeño botón rojo bajo una superficie plana de espejo, justo junto a la puerta metálica. Al lado había una minúscula ranura en la pared.

-Sirve para comunicarse con el guardia de turno. El espejo no es un espejo, es un cristal que sólo deja pasar la luz en un sentido. Detrás tiene una cámara. La ranura es el micro- explicó. Roxas asintió y apretó el botón. Como no pasó nada, volvió a apretarlo hasta que sonó algo parecido al tono de un teléfono.

-Mi compañero necesita ir a la enfermería- dijo, inseguro. Se oyó otro tono, y acto seguido, un leve zumbido procedente del ascensor, cuyas puertas se abrieron poco después. Dos guardias salieron y los esposaron en el acto. Tras ellos iba la jefa de seguridad Yen-Li.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ésta última, claramente enfadada.

-Unos presos nos atacaron, están todos en el baño- explicó Roxas rápidamente-. Axel necesita ir a la enfermería, creo que se ha roto algo.

Yen-Li los observó con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo una seña a los guardias, que agarraron cada uno a un preso y los metieron en el ascensor mientras su jefa se dirigía hacia el baño.

Los llevaron a la enfermería a ambos, pese a que Roxas insistió en que estaba bien, y los esposaron a sendas camas. El doctor no se hizo esperar; llegó resoplando con cara de pocos amigos y las gafas torcidas.

-Creí haberle dicho hace un rato que no quería verle aquí en mucho tiempo, señor Whiteland- dijo, sacando el inhalador y llevándoselo a la boca. Apretó el botón e inspiró profundamente.

-No ha sido culpa suya, doctor- masculló Axel desde su cama-. Nos atacaron y tuvimos que defendernos.

Vexen los observó y volvió a utilizar el inhalador. Pareció calmarse un poco, o al menos lo bastante para guardar el aparato bajo la bata.

-De acuerdo, le creeré, señor Redson, e ignoraré a la parte de mi cerebro que me dice que lo más obvio es que ustedes dos se han peleado en el pasillo- advirtió. Roxas fue a incorporarse de golpe, pero las esposas se lo impidieron.

-¡No nos hemos peleado! ¡Pregúntele a la señora Yen-Li!- exclamó.

-Lo haré, jovencito, y ahora cállese, sus gritos me dan dolor de cabeza y bastante tengo ya con el asma.

Antes de atenderlos, Vexen encendió una grabadora de voz y fue enumerando en voz alta las lesiones que veía. Atendió primero a Axel, que estaba en peores condiciones; inspeccionó los cardenales que ya le empezaban a salir, le desinfectó las heridas, le puso una pequeña dosis de anestesia y le dio puntos.

-No tiene ningún hueso roto, pero poco le ha faltado. Ahora bien, le recomendaría que no hiciera movimientos bruscos con el brazo derecho en una temporada- le advirtió el doctor a Axel-. Su hombro ha estado a punto de dislocarse y tiene una contractura.

Después se ocupó de Roxas, que le dio mucho menos trabajo. A los pocos minutos llegaron los diez presos en distintos estados de inconsciencia. Vexen, juzgando que sería más prudente así, sacó un viejo biombo de color azul desvaído de un armario y lo colocó separando las camas de los diez presos de las de Axel y Roxas. Éstos, medio adormilados por la anestesia, le escucharon trabajar y resoplar de vez en cuando cuando algún preso se despertaba y se ponía a lanzar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

-Roxas- llamó Axel en voz baja.

-¿Hm?- Roxas giró la cabeza hacia él, a punto de dormirse.

-Gracias. Si hubieras llegado dos minutos más tarde... ahora estaría muerto- murmuró Axel. Roxas sonrió un poco.

-Eres idiota, Axel- respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. La niebla provocada por la anestesia y la falta de sueño se apoderaba lentamente de su cabeza y volvía pesados sus párpados. Axel murmuró algo, pero Roxas no lo entendió, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, el sueño le ganó la partida y se quedó dormido.

Roxas recibió el alta a la mañana siguiente. Axel tardó un par de días más. Del resto de los presos, el más afortunado tuvo que quedarse una semana y media en la enfermería, para disgusto de Vexen.

Roxas tuvo tres días para reflexionar y aclararse acerca de sus contradictorios sentimientos. Recordó una y otra vez la ira y la furia que habían explotado en su interior al ver a Axel indefenso y magullado en el suelo. ¿Eran aquellos los sentimientos que se suponía que tenía uno cuando odiaba a alguien? Obviamente no. Pero, ¿no debería odiarle por haber matado a sus padres? No, se decía Roxas, no sería justo, puesto que ni siquiera él recordaba cómo lo hizo; y en cualquier caso, por mucho que aparentara el pelirrojo, estaba claro que los remordimientos le torturaban. Algunas veces renunció a cualquier razonamiento y se limitó a buscar en su corazón el odio que debería sentir... pero nunca lo encontraba, no importaba cuántas veces buscara.

Cuando Axel salió de la enfermería, tres días después del incidente, era ya hora de cenar, así que el guardia lo dejó en el comedor directamente. Roxas y Demyx iban ya por el segundo plato cuando el pelirrojo entró en el comedor y se unió a ellos en la mesa. El rubio reparó en que todavía llevaba algunas vendas, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

Comieron sin hacer muchos comentarios acerca de por qué habían estado en la enfermería. Demyx al principio preguntó, pero después de unas cuantas evasivas, acabó desistiendo.

Ninguno de los dos presos de la 813 dijo nada mientras volvían a su celda. Cuando el guardia cerró la puerta tras ellos, Axel hizo ademán de ir a acostarse sin más, pero Roxas le retuvo agarrándole de un brazo antes de que pudiera subir a su cama.

-Espera. Quiero hablar contigo- dijo, con voz suave pero firme. Axel no se giró.

-¿Es para pedirme explicaciones?- preguntó.

-No.

-¿Para echarme en cara lo cabrón que soy?

-Tampoco.

-Entonces tiene que ser para decirme que no me vuelves a hablar en lo que nos quede de vida...

Roxas empezaba a impacientarse.

-Axel...

Los hombros del pelirrojo se hundieron en un hondo suspiro.

-Deberías odiarme, Roxas- dijo, girándose hacia el rubio, que le soltó el brazo lentamente.

-Lo he intentado. Varias veces, y con todo mi empeño, créeme. Pero no soy capaz- replicó Roxas. Miró a Axel a los ojos, aquellos insondables ojos del color de esmeraldas, pero éste no le sostuvo la mirada mucho rato. "Ah, no, de eso nada" pensó Roxas, poniéndole la mano en la barbilla y obligándole a mirarle-. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no eras dueño de tus actos cuando mataste no sólo a mis padres, sino a los demás también. No habrías podido hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?

-Porque esto no está bien, joder. No puedo hacerlo, ¿vale?- explotó Axel, empezando a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado-. ¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¿Cómo quieres que te mire a la cara sin avergonzarme de mí mismo? Maté a un matrimonio inocente, y he sido tan idiota para...- se detuvo, respiró hondo y terminó la frase-... para enamorarme de uno de sus hijos mientras compartíamos celda.

Roxas se quedó callado. Observó a Axel, que se había quedado cabizbajo.

-Ya está, ya lo he soltado. Adelante, dame una hostia, mírame como a un monstruo- dijo éste. Pero Roxas no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Efectivamente, eres un idiota- sentenció. Avanzó hacia él con paso resuelto, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Axel se quedó congelado unos momentos. Cuando Roxas se apartó, se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios, como si no terminara de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a Roxas, incrédulo.

-Pero... Tú...- murmuró. Roxas apoyó las manos en sus hombros, con cierta dificultad porque Axel era bastante más alto que él.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No soy capaz de odiarte- repitió, con voz suave-. Porque, además de que sé que no habrías podido hacer nada por evitarlo... Bueno, yo... yo también me he enamorado de ti. Ya ves, los dos somos unos idiotas- sonrió levemente y examinó el rostro de Axel. La expresión de éste fue pasando poco a poco de la incredulidad a una mezcla entre alivio y ternura. Sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera aderezada con algunas lágrimas rebeldes de agradecimiento y dicha, y abrazó a Roxas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te juro que nunca volveré a matar si no es para protegerte. Cuando salga de aquí, no volveré a meterme en una División Roja, ni aceptaré ningún trabajo en el que me arriesgue a matar a un inocente. Te lo juro- prometió, acariciando el cabello revuelto de Roxas. Éste le devolvió el abrazo, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo que había dicho Axel.

-Espera... ¿Has dicho "cuando salga de aquí"?- preguntó, separándose un momento de él. Axel asintió, todavía sonriente.

-Mi abogado lo ha conseguido. Ha encontrado a Xemnas. Y el de Demyx ha conseguido recuperar los informes de toxicología- explicó. Roxas lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Pero eso... ¡Eso es genial, Axel! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- exclamó.

-Bueno, entre lo que pasó con esos cabrones y que la morfina me tenía medio dormido todo el tiempo, no me acordé de decírtelo...- se justificó Axel, rascándose la nuca. Roxas soltó una carcajada. De pronto, la celda parecía más luminosa y agradable, y el caprichoso azar volvía a dedicarle una sonrisa. No se lo pensó dos veces: volvió a ponerse de puntillas y a besar a Axel, esta vez un beso mucho más largo al que el pelirrojo correspondió con gusto. La llama que ardía en el pecho del rubio se avivó más y más, y mientras su lado consciente se centraba en el beso, su inconsciente hizo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de Axel, que también empezó a explorar el suyo. Sin separarse, fueron dando traspiés hacia la litera, desnudándose mutuamente por el camino, hasta caer ambos en la cama de Roxas. Axel cayó encima del rubio, pero se detuvo antes de seguir.

-Oye, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntó.

-No. Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga. Pero ten cuidado, por favor- respondió Roxas, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre?- preguntó Axel, comprensivo. Roxas asintió-. Está bien. No te preocupes, haré que esta primera vez sea inolvidable- murmuró en su oído, y le separó las piernas con la rodilla.

Axel cumplió ambas cosas. Tuvo mucho cuidado, y cada vez que Roxas daba signos de estar empezando a incomodarse, lo distraía con un ardiente beso. Y, efectivamente, aquella noche sería inolvidable para Roxas, que ya había estado antes con alguna chica pero nunca había sentido semejantes oleadas de placer. Axel sí tenía experiencia con hombres, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que el rubio se retorciera de placer entre las sábanas a la vez que disfrutaba él mismo.

Cuando acabaron, acalorados y sudorosos, Roxas estaba muerto del cansancio. Habría deseado que Axel se quedara en su cama, pero tal y como señaló el pelirrojo, no era buena idea que el guardia los encontrase así a la mañana siguiente, cuando fuese a abrirles la celda para desayunar. Así que muy a pesar del rubio, cada uno durmió en su cama aquella noche.

Roxas se durmió enseguida, agotado como estaba. Axel tardó un poco más, pero ambos cayeron en los arrulladores brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios.


	7. Capítulo VII: Luces de la aurora

Cuando Roxas se despertó a la mañana siguiente, temió que todo hubiera sido un sueño y que Axel volviera a mostrarse tan distante como antes, pero su inquietud se disipó cuando cruzó su mirada con la del pelirrojo. Éste le sonrió.

-Buenos días- saludó Roxas, devolviéndole la sonrisa y desperezándose como un gato.

-Buenas- respondió Axel. Y por el brillo de sus ojos, Roxas supo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era real-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como un... ¡uaaaaaaah!... tronco- bostezó Roxas-. ¿Y tú?

-Estupendamente.

Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada ni se paseaban de la mano por los pasillos, resultaba evidente que entre ellos había ya algo más que amistad. Miradas cómplices, algún que otro comentario de Axel, un leve sonrojo de Roxas de repente, roces disimulados... No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Ninguno supo nada de sus abogados durante un par de tranquilas semanas. Ambos aprovecharon aquellos días para conocerse mejor. Axel averiguó, no sin cierto asombro, que Roxas tocaba el piano desde muy pequeño, y el rubio le prometió darle un recital algún día.

-Pero no te esperes nada del otro mundo- le advirtió Roxas-. No se me da mal, pero tampoco es que sea un niño prodigio. Soy del montón.

-Nah, seguro que te subestimas- replicó Axel, sonriendo.

Además de tocar el piano, Roxas era bastante bueno en defensa personal y había seguido un curso de esgrima en Inglaterra durante un verano entero. Lo malo era que, siguiendo el consejo de su hermano, prefería recibir el primer golpe para, en caso de que le denunciaran, poder alegar que fue en defensa propia, y eso le daba ventaja a quien intentase agredirle.

El rubio procedía de una familia más o menos rica, y al morir sus padres, la herencia que les dejaron resultó ser suficiente para que los tres hermanos pudieran estudiar en la universidad. Roxas, sin embargo, quería entrar a la academia de policía. Había tenido sus desacuerdos con Sora, pero al final había conseguido convencerle. Lo único que le faltaba tras el permiso de su hermano era conseguir graduarse en el instituto y cumplir los 21 años para entrar a la academia. Roxas ya tenía el graduado y su nota final era excelente, por lo que en eso confiaba en no tener problemas, pero después de haber sufrido un proceso judicial dudaba mucho que le aceptaran.

Axel, por su parte, también resultó ser una caja de sorpresas. Al contrario que Roxas, procedía de una familia pobre, se había criado en los barrios más bajos de Los Ángeles y había aprendido a pelear en las calles. En lo único que se parecían en ese aspecto era en que Axel también era huérfano; sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía cinco años en un accidente de tráfico. Sin embargo, a fuerza de persuasión y tejemanejes (y es que el pelirrojo tenía un pico de oro cuando se lo proponía) había ido reuniendo dinero de trabajos temporales hasta poder pagarse unos estudios en condiciones. A los veinte años se había visto envuelto casi sin querer en una operación de Xemnas Black para desmantelar una de tantas bandas, y el jefe de la División Roja había quedado tan satisfecho con su actuación que se las había ingeniado para contratarle. La versión oficial es que le habían dado una beca para estudiar criminalística.

Roxas pronto descubrió también que Axel era una mezcla entre el abuelo que cuenta batallitas y la princesa Sherezade de _Las Mil y Una Noches_: todos los casos federales en los que había participado y que ya estaban resueltos, se los narraba con pelos y señales, pero interrumpía la historia en el momento de mayor tensión y no seguía hasta el día siguiente. Esto provocaba frecuentes quejas de Roxas, pero Axel se justificaba diciendo:

-Lo siento mucho, pero odio matar el suspense.- Entonces sonreía con maleficencia y no importaba cuánto insistiera Roxas, el pelirrojo no soltaba prenda hasta el día siguiente.

En cuanto a sus vidas amorosas, también había bastante que contar. Roxas había tenido muy mala suerte con las chicas. El primer año de instituto estuvo con una chica distinta en cada trimestre, y acabó recibiendo bofetadas de las tres. En verano prefirió no acercarse demasiado a los miembros del sexo opuesto. Dos años después lo intentó con otra, con la que no sólo terminó discutiendo sino que además fue el mejor cotilleo de todo el instituto durante años. La última había sido Naminé, la única con la que realmente había estado a gusto... hasta que se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no llegaba más allá de la amistad. Naminé había sido la única con la que había cortado de mutuo acuerdo, y también la única con la que seguía hablándose. Ella le había sugerido alguna vez si realmente le atraían las chicas, y meses más tarde Roxas se dio cuenta de que en realidad no.

Axel, por su parte, lo había tenido claro desde que tenía poco más de quince años, pero de varios chicos con los que intentó ir en serio, la relación sólo había funcionado con el último, su actual abogado. Sin embargo, éste había terminado dejándolo cuando Axel entró en el FBI, pese a que luego él entró también. Axel no quiso hablar demasiado de su relación con Saïx. Una sombra muy parecida a la que surcaba sus ojos cuando hablaba de los Whiteland aparecía en la cara del pelirrojo cuando mencionaba el tema, así que Roxas dedujo que se arrepentía de algo que hizo mal y no insistió.

Naturalmente, no todo fue conversación. También hubo noches de ardiente pasión. Se acostaron, no una ni dos veces, sino bastantes. Al principio experimentaron: probaron distintas posturas, se turnaron... Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban más a gusto como lo habían hecho la primera noche, y repitieron todas las demás. Axel cada vez iba más lejos, y Roxas no ponía objeciones a ello. Alguna noche tuvieron serios problemas para reprimir los gritos de placer y no despertar a los demás presos. Lo único que fastidiaba a Roxas era que Axel nunca dormía en su cama, siempre se subía a la suya propia cuando el rubio se quedaba dormido. Era cierto que no le gustaría que el guardia los encontrase así, pero no dejaba de fastidiarle el no poder dormir abrazado a su chico.

Sería incorrecto decir que Roxas vivía aquellos días en una nube. Más bien sentía como si se abrasara lentamente, como si su amor fuera un fuego cuyas llamas confortaban y a la vez consumían su corazón. En las noches de sexo, es decir, todas las noches, Axel avivaba aquel fuego hasta que el rubio sentía como si las llamas fuesen a engullirlo por completo, pero no le asustaba; _deseaba_ aquel calor, aquella pasión tan difícil de controlar con la que Axel le trataba. Le hacía sentir mucho más vivo y completo que cualquier otra chica antes, como si hubiera perdido en algún momento una parte de sí mismo y Axel se la hubiese devuelto. Con el tiempo averiguaría qué era: tras tantas muertes en su vida, él había perdido su corazón, y Axel lo había encontrado y se lo había quedado, dándole el suyo a cambio.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que Sora no diera señales de vida preocupaba a Roxas. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, aquel problema se solucionó dos semanas y tres días después de que los dos reos de muerte se confesaran sus sentimientos.

Un guardia fue a buscar a Roxas por la mañana, mientras su grupo limpiaba los conductos de ventilación del primer piso. Le esposó y llevó a la sala de visitas, donde un impaciente pero sonriente Sora martilleaba con los dedos en la mesa, esperando a que el cristal se volviera transparente. Cuando lo hizo y Sora vio a su hermano, su cara se iluminó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Lo conseguí!- fue lo primero que dijo-. ¡Los he encontrado, Roxas!

Roxas se quedó en blanco un momento por lo inesperado de la exclamación de su hermano y luego su cerebro empezó a procesar la información.

-Que has... ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Sora, eres... Eres un hacha!- exclamó, levantándose y apoyando las manos en el cristal, ilusionado. Sora también se puso en pie-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Bueno... ¿Te acuerdas de Riku O'Ryan? Ya sabes, mi amigo de la infancia, el que se convirtió en hacker- Roxas asintió, se acordaba de Riku... y no eran precisamente recuerdos agradables, pero eso era otra historia-. Bueno, pues le pedí el favor, y lo consiguió, tenemos a los dos turistas. No sólo eso, sino que ha descubierto cómo se editó el vídeo para que salieras tú. Es algo llamado "superposición de imagen" o algo así. El caso es que lo ha revertido y tenemos la cara del verdadero asesino. He dado la brasa en el jurado hasta que he conseguido que me aseguraran que te sacarán dentro de dos días- explicó Sora rápidamente, entusiasmado. La cara de Roxas se fue iluminando conforme su hermano hablaba.

Iban a conseguirlo. Axel y él, los dos saldrían de la cárcel. Podrían irse a vivir a un piso, podrían buscarse un trabajo normal y corriente que los sustentara. No más noches anhelando los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de Axel rodeándole. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran... podrían vivir.

-... no saben exactamente por qué a ti, pero Riku dice que seguramente sea mera casualidad, que eres fácilmente reconocible y tu coartada era muy difícil de mantener. En cualquier caso, Roxas, ¡vas a salir de aquí!- Sora había seguido hablando, aunque Roxas captó sólo partes de la frase. En aquel momento sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazar a su hermano, y maldijo el cristal que los separaba.

-Gracias, Sora- dijo, con la sonrisa más luminosa que mostraría en mucho tiempo.

-Te lo prometí, hermano. Te prometí que te sacaría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas- Sora le guiñó un ojo-. Espero que no hubieras hecho amistades muy profundas...

Roxas se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, no es... un amigo, la verdad, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, él también va a salir- dijo, rascándose la nuca-. Había pruebas que le habrían salvado de la pena de muerte si no se hubieran perdido, pero al fin las ha encontrado.

-¡Vaya, me alegro! Me lo presentarás, ¿no?

-Cla-claro que sí...

Roxas fue desviando la conversación sutilmente, evitando nombrar a Axel, pues su hermano había estado metido hasta las cejas en la investigación del asesinato de sus padres y sin duda conocía el nombre del culpable. Acabaron hablando de fútbol, hasta que el guardia entró en la parte de la sala de Sora y se dio unos golpecitos en el reloj con el dedo para indicarles que fuesen acabando. Se despidieron y el cristal se volvió opaco.

Mientras el guardia lo conducía de nuevo a su celda, pues se le había pasado la hora de la comida, Roxas juraría que si saltaba flotaría y se daría un cabezazo contra el techo. La alegría le hacía sentir como si flotara; ni siquiera notaba el hambre. Cuando la puerta de la celda se cerró, Axel no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué tal había ido, pues Roxas se lanzó a sus brazos y secuestró su boca en un apasionado beso. Axel se apresuró a apartar ropa de su camino y ambos acabaron cayendo en la cama del rubio, semidesnudos.

-¿Qué tal... ha ido?- jadeó Axel, pues el beso no le había dejado respirar apenas.

-Lo ha... conseguido. Saldré de aquí pasado mañana- respondió Roxas, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Axel sonrió, aquella sonrisa de tiburón ante su presa que resultaba tan condenadamente sexy.

-Eso se merece una celebración- murmuró, empezando a cubrir de besos el torso de Roxas y desnudándole del todo.

Varias horas después y muchos kilómetros más lejos, Saïx, el abogado de Axel, garabateaba una nota en un cuaderno mientras tomaba un café en un bar de Modesto, California. Las letras que escribía no parecían tener sentido, aunque se detenía cada pocas líneas, meditaba unos segundos y seguía escribiendo, como si él sí comprendiera lo que ponía. Cuando acabó, firmó la nota como "Lunar Diviner", arrancó la hoja, se la guardó en un bolsillo interior de la gabardina, cerca del bajo de ésta, y guardó el cuaderno en un maletín de cuero que tenía en el regazo. Lo entreabrió lo justo para ver el brillo de una pistola y una placa entre dos carpetas y un ordenador portátil. Cerró el maletín, apuró el café y dejó unos dólares sobre la mesa.

Cuando se levantó, la cámara de seguridad del local le hizo un guiño desde encima de la barra, donde una camarera sacaba brillo a unos vasos con un trapo. Saïx miró a la cámara por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de forma que se viera su rostro claramente y salió del local con el maletín en la mano.

Echó a andar por la calle. Ya se había hecho de noche, pero las farolas lo iluminaban todo casi como si fuera de día. Otro hombre con una gabardina muy parecida a la suya aguardaba junto a un semáforo. Tenía el cabello corto y un par de tonos más oscuro que el suyo, y un mechón ocultaba casi la mitad derecha de su rostro. Era un poco más bajo y delgado que Saïx y llevaba un pesado libro bajo el brazo. Sus fríos ojos azules se clavaron en Saïx cuando éste llegó a su altura.

-¿Listo?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Saïx-. ¿Y tú, Zexion?

-Por supuesto- replicó él.

-Bien. En marcha. El superior nos espera.

Sin más palabras, ambos echaron a andar calle arriba, sin darse cuenta de que una figura vestida con un chándal negro de terciopelo, las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y la capucha puesta ocultando su rostro los seguía sigilosamente (pese a los siete centímetros de tacón de aguja de sus botas) a varios metros de distancia.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Huracán

Tras media hora caminando en silencio, Zexion y Saïx empezaron a adentrarse por estrechas y sucias callejuelas mal iluminadas. En alguna de ellas encontraron a algún borracho o drogadicto tirado en el suelo, pero pasaron sin detenerse. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una puerta trasera de alguna clase de almacén. La puerta, cubierta por pintura roja descascarillada y una fina capa de óxido, estaba semiescondida bajo las sombras de una escalera de incendios que parecía que iba a caerse de puro vieja. Zexion se acercó a la puerta y dio tres golpes secos con un ritmo determinado, una corchea seguida de dos semicorcheas. Acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a la cerradura y apoyó el pesado libro que llevaba sobre su rodilla. Lo abrió, revelando que no era un libro, sino una caja camuflada que contenía diversos objetos: una agenda electrónica en su funda, un par de sobres tamaño folio, una ganzúa y una pistola con silenciador. Escogió la ganzúa y se puso a hurgar con ella en la cerradura.

Saïx, mientras tanto, vigilaba la calle de espaldas a su compañero. Cuando escuchó el clic de la cerradura detrás de él, abrió su maletín y sacó su arma. Zexion guardó la ganzúa y sacó también su pistola. Cerró el libro, se lo colocó bajo el brazo libre y empujó la puerta, que se abrió hacia dentro con un chirrido de las desengrasadas bisagras.

-¿Por qué en estas situaciones siempre chirría la puerta?- masculló Zexion en voz baja. El aparente fastidio disimulaba bien su nerviosismo. Saïx se permitió una media sonrisa, aunque su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. El interior era, efectivamente, un almacén abandonado lleno de cajas de cartón que apestaban a humedad. La única luz procedía de otra puerta al otro lado de la habitación, puerta que parecía conducir a un pasillo.

Saïx y Zexion avanzaron hacia la puerta, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda. Los dos eran hombres con un gran autocontrol, pero ello no impidió que pegaran un bote cuando una sombra pasó veloz rozando sus pantorrillas.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Sal con las manos en alto- ordenó Saïx a media voz. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un maullido.

-Vaya, no es más que un gato- murmuró Zexion, disgustado. Efectivamente, un gato extremadamente gordo de color negro brillante y profundos ojos amarillos los observaba entre dos cajas, levemente iluminado por la luz procedente de la puerta. Saïx le tendió la mano y el gato se acercó perezosamente, dejándose acariciar con altanería.

-Es _Heart_, el gato del superior- susurró. Su corazón se aceleró un poco más-. Definitivamente, Xemnas está aquí.

-Bien.

El gato alzó las orejas de pronto y se escabulló hacia el pasillo tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Los dos hombres lo siguieron, y salieron del almacén justo a tiempo para verlo desapareciendo por una escalera al otro lado del pasillo, que estaba iluminado por fluorescentes. Algunos parpadeaban.

Zexion iba a seguir hacia la escalera, pero Saïx lo detuvo:

-Espera. _Heart_ no tiene por qué llevarnos hasta el superior; siempre ha campado a sus anchas por todos lados. Será mejor que nos dividamos para buscar a Xemnas y desconfiemos del gato, suele irse hacia donde hay comida y podría despistarnos.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Zexion. Se volvió hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde había una puerta de madera-. Iré por allí. Si no encuentro nada, bajaré por la escalera. Dentro de cinco minutos nos encontramos aquí, con el superior o sin él.

-Me parece bien. Inspeccionaré el piso de arriba.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Zexion se encaminó hacia la puerta, que resultó dar al interior de un mostrador abandonado. Probablemente, cuando el almacén funcionaba, aquello era una sala de espera, pero ahora estaba totalmente desangelada, con las mustias plantas pudriéndose en sus macetas y las butacas mohosas y raídas por los roedores. No era una sala muy grande, y no había nadie allí. Zexion dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones.

Saïx, mientras tanto, había subido hasta el piso superior, lleno de despachos que estaba revisando concienzudamente uno por uno, sin éxito todavía. Todo estaba tan abandonado como la sala de espera que había encontrado Zexion. Cuando iba a entrar en el quinto despacho, algo captó su atención. Una luz anaranjada y cambiante salía de debajo de una de las puertas. Se acercó a ella y pegó a la madera una de sus puntiagudas orejas, cerrando los ojos para aguzar más el oído. Podía oír el leve crepitar de unas llamas. Se separó de la puerta y respiró hondo en silencio, llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar contener el desbocado ritmo de su corazón. Estaba allí. Tenía que estarlo. A Xemnas le gustaba quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche con la chimenea encendida en su casa de las afueras de Modesto, leyendo, escribiendo o repasando algún informe. Pero Saïx no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, y menos en una situación como aquella. Lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se colgó el maletín del hombro, rodeó el pomo de la puerta con los dedos y lo giró. Su rostro permaneció impasible mientras empujaba la puerta, que a diferencia de otras, se abrió sin un ruido.

El piso de abajo tenía otro almacén, pero éste estaba completamente vacío. Zexion iba a marcharse cuando oyó un ruido procedente de la pared. Ladeó la cabeza y lo escuchó de nuevo. No, no venía de la pared, sino del montacargas que había en ella. Apuntó hacia él con la pistola y se retiró varios metros. El ruido volvió a producirse, una especie de golpe, y la oxidada puerta del montacargas se desprendió y cayó al suelo con estruendo. Del hueco en la pared salieron primero unas botas de cuero con siete centímetros de tacón de aguja, luego unas piernas enfundadas en pantalones anchos y cómodos, hasta que la figura vestida con el chándal de terciopelo negro al completo salió del montacargas, cayendo al suelo grácilmente y sin tambalearse ni un ápice sobre sus tacones. Tenía ciertas curvas, pero el chándal las disimulaba mucho.

-Agente especial Zexion Neige. He oído hablar mucho de usted, ya tenía ganas de conocerle- saludó. Su voz, femenina y aguda, destilaba malicia.

-Veo que me conoce. Sin embargo, yo no estoy seguro de conocerla- replicó Zexion, sin bajar el arma-. ¿Con quién tengo el... gusto, señorita?

Ella se rió y se llevó unas manos enguantadas a la cabeza, retirándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón, la piel tersa y pálida y unos vibrantes ojos verdes claros, que parecían brillar con chispas eléctricas. La escasa luz arrancaba destellos dorados a su melena rubia prácticamente pegada a la cabeza de tanto alisarla con gomina. Su rostro joven tenía una inquietante mezcla de rasgos infantiles y marcas de expresión taimadas.

-No nos conocemos en persona, _monsieur_ Neige, pero le aseguro que su amigo Demyx Ríos habla muy bien de usted. Eso sí, dice que no le gusta mancharse las manos. Es una lástima, porque lo que pensaba hacer hoy implica "trabajo manual", ¿sabe?- la sonrisa de la joven le puso los pelos de punta.

-Si usted es quien yo creo que es, no tiene sentido que hablemos más. Dígame dónde está Xemnas Black- ordenó Zexion fríamente, sin dejar de apuntarla con la pistola.

-Vaya, veo que buscamos a la misma persona. Espléndido, ¡encontrémosle juntos!- propuso ella, haciendo un amago de acercarse a él.

-Ni se mueva de ahí- advirtió Zexion. La otra se detuvo-. Dese la vuelta y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas, señorita.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- dijo ella, empezando a girarse. Pero justo en ese momento, en un movimiento rápido como el rayo, sacó un táser del bolsillo de su chándal y disparó con él a Zexion. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, dos electrodos se clavaron en su cuerpo y soltaron una dolorosa descarga que paralizó sus miembros y le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

La chica se acercó a él y le arrancó los electrodos, cuyos cables se plegaron hasta volver a su posición original, listos para ser disparados de nuevo. Nada más hacerlo, situó su pie sobre la cabeza de Zexion, acariciando la sien de éste con la punta de su afilado tacón.

-Si te mueves, te lo hundiré en el cráneo- amenazó, abandonando toda formalidad. Zexion no habría podido moverse ni aunque hubiera querido; el dolor de la descarga se lo impedía. Acto seguido, la joven le propinó una patada en la cara que lo dejó fuera de combate del todo.

El entusiasmo contenido de Saïx se convirtió en decepción en cuanto terminó de abrir la puerta. No había nadie.

La habitación, sin embargo, daba signos de haber sido utilizada hacía poco. Era otro despacho, pero no tenía tanto polvo como los demás, estaba ordenado y unas alegres llamas ardían en la chimenea. No había mucha ceniza en la misma, así que debían de haberla encendido hacía poco.

-Mierda...- murmuró el hombre, quitándose las gafas y rascándose los lacrimales. Xemnas no estaba allí, pero no debía de andar muy lejos. Saïx volvió a ponerse las gafas y entró en el despacho, buscando con la mirada algo que le revelase dónde podía haber ido su superior. Estaba revisando los papeles cuidadosamente apilados en la mesa del escritorio cuando el ruido de unos tacones en la puerta lo paralizó.

-Volvemos a vernos, agente especial Saïx Moon- saludó la misma chica que había dejado KO a Zexion. Saïx se giró hacia ella lentamente y vio que le apuntaba con dos armas: la pistola de Zexion y un táser.

-Señorita Evelyn Larxene. Mentiría si dijera que el reencuentro es placentero- siseó Saïx fríamente, acariciando el gatillo de su propia arma. Podía hacerlo, tenía muy buena puntería...

-Yo también- sonrió Larxene-. Supongo que habrá venido con su colega. Y supongo también que no sabe dónde está Black.

La tenía a tiro, a aquella distancia no podía fallar...

-¿Qué le hace pensar que he venido con alguien?- replicó Saïx. Los tendones de su muñeca se tensaron...

… y Larxene le descerrajó un tiro en los mismos con la pistola de Zexion. Saïx contuvo un grito como pudo y se agarró el brazo herido con un gesto de dolor rompiendo su aparente impasibilidad. Hizo presión sobre la herida con la otra mano, tratando de contener la abundante hemorragia.

Larxene avanzó dos pasos hacia él, bajando el táser y apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola. Saïx alzó la cabeza y la miró por encima de las gafas con un odio nada frecuente en su rostro de hielo.

-¿Entonces no sabes dónde está tu superior?- preguntó ella de nuevo. A Saïx no le gustó que lo tuteara.

-Nunca encontrarán a Xemnas si él no quiere que lo encuentren, _señorita_ Larxene- replicó.

-Lástima- Larxene se encogió de hombros y disparó.

Saïx no llegó a oír el tiro amortiguado por el silenciador. La bala llegó a su cerebro antes que la información del sonido, poniendo fin a su vida y haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomase en el suelo, con las gafas torcidas sobre unos ojos abiertos que perdieron paulatinamente su brillo y que Larxene no se molestó en cerrar antes de tirar la pistola e irse.

La sirena que servía de despertador a los presos sonó a la misma hora de siempre. Como de costumbre, Axel y Roxas se vistieron y esperaron a que el guardia les abriera la puerta para ir a desayunar.

-Queda un día- comentó Roxas, sonriente. Axel sonrió también-. No sé muy bien cómo te voy a presentar a mi hermano, la verdad...

-¿No sabe que eres homosexual?- preguntó Axel, divertido. Aunque en el fondo ambos sabían a qué se refería Roxas: el expediente de Axel hablaba por sí solo.

-¡Claro que lo sabe!- Roxas se sonrojó-. Pero su cara va a ser un poema. Con las pintas que me llevas...

-Oh, vamos- ronroneó Axel en su oído-. Y me negarás que te encantan mi pelo y mis tatuajes...

-A mí me gustan, pero no son lo que se dice "discretos"...- tuvo que callarse, los labios de Axel llamaban a la puerta de su boca. En ese momento, el guardia abrió la puerta y los dos reos se separaron rápidamente.

La rutina diaria no cambió en absoluto. Aislados del mundo real en la prisión, la feliz pareja desayunó, limpió los pasillos junto con el resto del grupo de trabajo, comió y se retiró a su celda por la tarde como siempre hacían. Inconscientes de la desgracia que planeaba sobre ellos como un águila esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, ninguno de los dos podría haber previsto que los guardias abrirían la puerta de su celda a eso de las siete de la tarde, interrumpiéndoles en uno de sus momentos "cariñosos".

Los dos reos se separaron precipitadamente y Roxas se subió los pantalones, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene entrar así, eh?- les espetó Axel a los guardias, levantándose de la cama de Roxas y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Redson, hay una noticia que he de comunicarte- respondió una voz femenina. Yen-Li se abrió paso entre los guardias y clavó en Axel una mirada dura, sin inmutarse porque éste estuviera sin camiseta y abrochándose aún los pantalones-. ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

-Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. Sea lo que sea, Roxas puede oírlo- replicó Axel.

-Bien, como desees. Tengo entendido que tu abogado, el señor Saïx Moon, junto con el señor Zexion Neige, abogado de Demyx Ríos, estaban buscando ciertas pruebas esenciales para recurrir vuestras condenas- dijo Yen-Li.

-Es correcto. ¿Se sabe algo de ellos?

-Sí, pero no te va a gustar. Anoche, vuestros abogados entraron en un antiguo almacén abandonado, presumiblemente buscando dichas pruebas- explicó Yen-Li, inalterable-. Seguramente alguien les estaba esperando. El señor Neige está hospitalizado debido a los golpes recibidos y a lo que parecía un disparo de táser o tal vez un golpe de porra eléctrica.

Axel tragó saliva y empezó a ponerse pálido.

-¿Y Saïx...?

-El cadáver del señor Moon fue encontrado con un tiro en la muñeca y otro en la cabeza. Mi más sentido pésame, Redson, pero te has quedado sin abogado.- Dicho esto, Yen-Li, junto con los demás guardias, se marchó. Tras el ruido de la cerradura bloqueando la puerta, el silencio se apoderó de la celda.

Roxas, cuya expresión había ido pasando de la vergüenza a la sorpresa y posteriormente al horror, miró a Axel, que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, como si lo hubieran clavado al suelo. Tenía los hombros hundidos y los brazos caían por sus costados, inertes.

-Axel...- murmuró Roxas, levantándose, pero su compañero no se movió-. Axel- insistió, levantándose y colocándose delante del pelirrojo. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de éste.

El rostro de Axel mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, dolor y pánico. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del infinito. Roxas rodeó su afilado rostro con sus manos, preocupado.

-Axel, háblame. Dime algo, reacciona, por favor...

Las rodillas de Axel fallaron y se hincaron en el suelo.

-¡Axel!- exclamó Roxas, arrodillándose frente a él, sin retirar sus manos de la cara del pelirrojo, que levantó la mirada como si lo viera por primera vez.

-Roxas- musitó Axel-, voy a morir.

Lo dijo como si fuera una verdad universal, indiscutible, tan cierta como que el cielo es azul o que la gravedad tira de los objetos hacia la Tierra. Y eso fue lo que más aterrorizó a Roxas.

-¡No! ¡Axel, no digas eso!- gritó el rubio, juntando su frente con la del pelirrojo.

-Que no lo diga no hará que sea menos cierto. Saïx ha muerto. Nadie podría encontrar a Xemnas si él no lo hacía. Nadie podría sacarme de aquí salvo él- murmuró Axel.

-¡¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¡¿Dónde está el Axel que nunca se rendía? ¡¿Dónde está el que le dijo hace no sé cuántos meses a su compañero que le quedaban tres meses y luego le sobrevivió?- exclamó Roxas. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-Está camino de la tumba- respondió Axel con una macabra sonrisa que nada tenía de alegre. Roxas luchó por contener el llanto.

-¡No! ¡No vas a morir!- exclamó, respirando agitadamente de nuevo, pero por motivos muy distintos a los de antes.

-Roxas- Axel le puso un dedo en los labios-, no puedes hacer nada. Ninguno podemos hacer nada. En una semana llegará la fecha de mi ejecución. Mi mejor amigo, mi abogado... ha muerto. Zexion está en el hospital. Nadie presentará el informe ni llevará a Xemnas a declarar. Asúmelo: voy a morir.

Las lágrimas vencieron y se abrieron paso por las mejillas de Roxas. Lágrimas ardientes de desesperación, de impotencia, de rabia... y de miedo.

-No... Por favor, no puedo perderte ahora- musitó el rubio-. Axel, por favor...

Axel lo abrazó y enterró sus propias lágrimas en el cabello de su compañero. Permanecieron abrazados como si quisieran fundirse en un sólo ser, con tal fuerza que sus costillas se resintieron. Sollozos mudos y casi acompasados sacudían sus hombros. Ninguna sensación podría compararse a la que sentían en aquel momento: el miedo a perderse mutuamente, el terror de la certeza de que Axel moriría, la ira e impotencia porque ninguno de los dos podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Lloraron abrazados durante mucho rato, hasta que sus lágrimas parecieron agotarse y sus brazos se agarrotaron.

No bajaron a cenar. El guardia no insistió y los dejó solos en cuanto los vio, sabedor de las malas nuevas que les había dado Yen-Li previamente.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se cerró, ambos se miraron con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

-Es nuestra última noche- dijo Axel, con la voz quebrada.

-Lo sé. No te reprimas- respondió Roxas-. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer... hazla. Se acabó el ir con cuidado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. Haz que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos.

Aquella noche, se acostaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo. Ambos se desgarraron, ardieron en la cama de Roxas como una fogosa hoguera.

Las caricias se mezclaron con los arañazos.

Los besos, con los mordiscos.

Los gemidos de placer se confundieron con los gritos de dolor. Ninguno fue reprimido esta vez, pues a los dos amantes no les importaba ya si les oían.

El sudor y las lágrimas (pues resultó que sí les quedaban aún) tiñeron de salado la piel de ambos. La sangre añadió un toque especial, como de hierro oxidado.

El placer se fundió con el dolor.

La pasión, con la desesperación.

Aquella noche no hicieron el amor. Follaron, y de una manera salvaje, desesperada, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar al día siguiente. Y es que, para ellos, así era.

Cuando llegaron al éxtasis, sudorosos y con los ojos húmedos, ambos dejaron escapar un grito que sonó como si una sola voz, una sola persona, un solo corazón gritase su amor y su dolor a los cielos.

Después, se separaron, y Axel se dejó caer al lado de Roxas. Ambos temblaban, sudorosos. Sus cuerpos ardían como si tuvieran fiebre, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas enviaba mensajes de dolor a sus cerebros, pero lo agradecían, pues aquellas sensaciones significaban que seguían vivos.

Axel había cumplido lo que le dijo Roxas. Aquella noche irrepetible quedaría grabada a fuego en la memoria de ambos.

El pelirrojo se quedó en la cama con Roxas, al contrario de lo que hacía normalmente. Durmieron abrazados y desnudos sobre la húmeda cama, rodeándose con los brazos como si temieran que el otro fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Así los encontró el guardia por la mañana, a la hora de desayunar. Una vez más, decidió dejarlos solos.

Pese a que la sirena los despertó, ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a mirarse, a escrutar los iris del otro, a decirse con la mirada todas las cosas que el lenguaje verbal no podía expresar.

No obstante, no podían quedarse así para siempre. A las nueve de la mañana, Yen-Li, el director Black y cinco guardias abrieron la puerta de la celda.

-Roxas Whiteland- llamó la jefa de seguridad-. Ha llegado una orden judicial. Quedas libre por el momento.

Aquellas palabras sonaron como la peor de las condenas. El destino le jugaba una mala pasada: unos meses antes, Roxas habría dado cualquier cosa por oírlas, y ahora que por fin llegaban, las odió, pues significaban no volver a ver a Axel.

-Dejen que nos despidamos, al menos- le espetó el rubio de malos modos a Yen-Li.

-Habéis tenido toda la noche para despediros. Y apuesto a que lo habéis hecho. Ahora, levántate, vístete y acompáñanos por las buenas- ordenó Yen-Li, inmisericorde. Cuando Roxas volvió a negarse, los guardias entraron en la celda y los separaron por la fuerza. Ambos se debatieron y pelearon, pero estaban en desventaja numérica y los guardias iban armados. Un golpe con la porra en las rodillas hizo caer a Axel mientras dos guardias vestían como podían a Roxas. Cuando hubieron terminado, le esposaron y lo arrastraron fuera de la celda.

-¡No! ¡Axel! ¡AXEL!- gritó Roxas, extendiendo las manos hacia su compañero, que trató de alcanzarlas alargando su brazo.

-¡Roxas! ¡Te quiero!- exclamó Axel, antes de que los guardias consiguieran sacar a Roxas y cerrar la puerta de la celda.

El aire frío del exterior le golpeó en la cara cuando salió de la prisión. Sora le esperaba apoyado en su viejo coche azul marino y le recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte, hermano- dijo. Roxas sentía la boca seca y los brazos débiles, pero se esforzó en abrazar a Sora y responderle:

-Yo también- murmuró-. Sora...

-No te preocupes, Roxas, nos vamos a casa enseguida- la alegría de Sora no consiguió contagiar a su hermano, que se subió al coche como un autómata. Conforme se alejaban de la prisión, Roxas sintió que el agujero negro y frío de su pecho volvía a abrirse. Su corazón se había quedado en la celda 813.


	9. Capítulo IX: Enigmas

Cuando llegaron a casa, Roxas apenas la reconoció, pese a que no había cambiado nada. Los mismos dos pisos, el mismo desván desordenado, idénticos sofás cálidos y acogedores, idéntica chimenea encendida, mismas habitaciones vacías que nunca volverían a llenarse.

Su mayor temor había sido encontrarse con una fiesta de bienvenida, pero parecía que Sora no había tenido tiempo de organizar ninguna. Mejor así.

Su hermano no paraba de hablar de las cosas que había que hacer ahora:

-... Habrá un nuevo juicio para el verdadero criminal dentro de dos semanas. Tendrás que estar presente, por supuesto, pero no te preocupes porque ese malnacido no tiene por qué verte y...

-Sora, para, por favor- rogó Roxas-. Acabo de salir de la cárcel. Necesito un descanso.

Sora se detuvo y asintió.

-Está bien, lo siento. ¿Qué necesitas?

"A Axel" pensó Roxas.

-Mi piano- respondió en su lugar. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de tocar, de desahogarse a través de la música.

-Ah, claro, seguro que lo hechas de menos. Está donde siempre.

Roxas se giró. Allí estaba, junto a la chimenea. No lo había visto porque estaba cubierto por una tela negra. Tiró de la tela y la apartó, descubriendo un piano de pared de aspecto antiguo. Se sentó en la banqueta, reguló la altura y levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas. Cerró los ojos, apoyó los dedos y empezó a tocar.

Las notas brotaban del piano con facilidad conforme acariciaba las teclas. La melodía era equilibrada y bella, probablemente renacentista; Sora no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue cambiando. Los acordes se volvieron más profundos y vibrantes, las notas dejaron de expresar una agradable sensación de armonía y empezaron a hablar de sentimientos. El corazón de Sora, que escuchaba a su hermano tocar, se encogió con la congoja que destilaba la música. Las notas transmitían lo que sentía Roxas, sobre todo el miedo y la tristeza. La melodía subió en _crescendo_ hasta un punto en el que Roxas sostuvo un desgarrador acorde unos segundos y luego volvió a bajar, terminando en unas pocas notas tiernas que se apagaron enseguida.

Roxas cerró la tapa de nuevo e irguió la espalda, que se había ido arqueando poco a poco. Una lágrima solitaria cruzó su mejilla.

-Roxas...- murmuró Sora-. Llevabas años sin improvisar nada así... ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Hermano, sé que me odiarás por pedírtelo, pero necesito tu ayuda- respondió Roxas, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte?- preguntó Sora, confuso. Roxas inspiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

Se lo contó todo. Empezó por el momento en el que llegó a la celda, la primera semana y los consejos de Axel, la noche que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de violarle, el primer distanciamiento, el acoso de Smith y su panda, cómo Axel le había defendido, cómo poco a poco volvieron a hablarse e incluso a trabar amistad, cómo habían llegado a enamorarse, cómo Axel le había confesado todo acerca de su condena, cómo habían vuelto a distanciarse hasta que Roxas había sorprendido a Smith dándole una paliza a Axel y había defendido al pelirrojo... Le contó incluso que se habían acostado. Después le contó que el abogado de Axel había sido asesinado antes de presentar las pruebas que le sacarían de prisión.

Cuando finalizó, con la voz temblorosa y algo ronca, Roxas se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Compartir todo aquello con su hermano le había aliviado mucho, aunque todavía quedaba algo que decir.

-Sora, sé que mató a papá y a mamá, sé que lo más lógico es que le odies, pero por favor- murmuró-. Sácale de ahí. Te lo suplico.

Sora le observó mucho más serio de lo que solía. Roxas le sostuvo la mirada en silencio hasta que su hermano cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Debes de quererle mucho para pedirme esto- dijo.

-...- Roxas guardó silencio y acarició la tapa del piano. Sora abrió los ojos, tan iguales a los de su hermano en el color y la forma y a la vez tan distintos en el brillo y la mirada.

-Es un caso complicado. No puedo prometerte nada, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte- dijo finalmente el castaño. Roxas alzó la cabeza de golpe, con un brillo de esperanza iluminándole los ojos.

-¿De verdad...?

-Te lo prometo- aseguró Sora, mirándole a los ojos. La esperanza calentó y cerró un poco el frío agujero del pecho de Roxas.

Y es que cuando su hermano hacía una promesa y estaba en su mano cumplirla, la cumplía.

Desde que se habían llevado a Roxas, Axel apenas había hablado con nadie. Ni siquiera con Demyx, que ya sabía de lo ocurrido a sus abogados puesto que Yen-Li también le había informado.

El pelirrojo notaba las cuerdas vocales entumecidas por el largo silencio, como si su voz fuese a sonar ronca a la mínima que intentara usarla. Habían pasado ya dos días y no sabía nada de su querido rubio.

Realizaba las tareas de limpieza y mantenimiento con la eficacia de costumbre. Comía lo justo, seguía poniéndose el pelo puntiagudo por las mañanas con la gomina y dormía unas siete horas diarias. Aparentemente, todo normal, al menos de cara a los demás presos. Sin embargo, bajo su máscara de impasibilidad, la comida no le sabía a nada y las pesadillas le acosaban por la noche.

Cuando el guardia fue a su celda a decirle que tenía visita, su corazón no dio el vuelco que habría esperado. De hecho, sentía como si no tuviera nada dentro del pecho. Roxas debía de haber olvidado devolverle su corazón antes de irse.

Como era de esperarse, el guardia le condujo hasta la sala de visitas. Si no hubiera sido por el vacío que se había instalado dentro de él, se habría sentido intrigado acerca de quién iba a visitarle.

Se sentó desganadamente en la silla y esperó a que el cristal se volviera transparente.

-Buenos días, Axel. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- saludó una voz conocida por el sistema de comunicación. Axel levantó la cabeza de golpe, alarmado.

-Sora... Sora Whiteland- murmuró. Su voz sonó tan ronca como esperaba. Sora, al otro lado del cristal, clavó en él una mirada severa.

-Así es. El hermano de Roxas, y tu nuevo abogado, a no ser que no quieras contratarme, claro- replicó. Axel lo observó, perplejo.

-No, no, digo claro que sí, claro que quiero contratarte, pero...

-Que conste que no lo hago por ti sino por mi hermano- interrumpió Sora-. Te voy a sacar de aquí, pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar las pruebas que dejó tu anterior abogado.

-Vale, vale. A ver... ¿Has ido al sitio donde mataron a Saïx?- preguntó Axel, cuya mente empezó a funcionar a cien por hora, con un resquicio de esperanza filtrándose en su futuro.

-Sí, y al depósito de cadáveres. No había nada relacionado con tu caso.

-¿Miraste en la gabardina de Saïx?- preguntó Axel de pronto. Sora, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

-La policía la habrá examinado ya, ¿no?

-Sin duda. Pero no habrán encontrado nada que puedan usar- sonrió Axel levemente.

-Explícate- exigió Sora, inclinándose hacia el cristal con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Roxas te ha contado lo de la División Roja, ¿verdad?- se aseguró el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia el vidrio también. Sora asintió-. Bien, Saïx es... era... muy precavido. Antes de empezar a meterse en ningún lío, siempre intentaba dejar algún cabo suelto del que se pudiera tirar en caso de que lo mataran o lo incapacitaran de algún modo. Hace unos años se compró esa gabardina y le cosió un bolsillo interior oculto. Cada vez que iba a entrar en un sitio del que podría no salir vivo, escribía todo lo que sabía sobre el caso en el que estuviera trabajando en una nota cifrada y la escondía en ese bolsillo. Siempre firmaba como "Lunar Diviner"- explicó Axel.

-Es decir, que si encuentro esa nota, podría conducirme hasta Xemnas- dijo Sora, comprendiendo.

-Exacto. En caso de que la descifraras, lo que es prácticamente imposible. Cuando la encuentres, tendrás que traérmela. El bolsillo está cerca del bajo, en la parte derecha. ¿Lo captas?

Sora asintió y frunció el ceño. Axel no parecía ir con mala intención, más bien daba la impresión de que los nervios le hacían soltar aquella coletilla suya.

-Sí, y espero que ni la policía ni el asesino encontrasen el bolsillo. ¿Algo más?- preguntó.

-Eh... Sí, pero no tiene que ver con el caso- Axel desvió la mirada, súbitamente inseguro-. ¿Cómo... Cómo está Roxas?- inquirió. La expresión de Sora se relajó un poco.

-Te mentiría si dijera que está bien. Llegó a casa hecho polvo. Intenta que no se le note, pero...- el castaño suspiró y se rascó los lacrimales, cansado-. ¿Quieres que le dé un recado de tu parte?

-No, gracias, no hace falta- rehusó Axel, agitando la mano. Lo único que le habría gustado decirle, Roxas ya lo sabía.

-Vale, pues en ese caso supongo que hemos terminado. ¿Estás seguro de que no se te olvida nada?- preguntó Sora.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Ah, bueno, sí, una cosa...- Axel dudó de nuevo-. Gracias. Ya sé que lo haces por tu hermano, pero gracias de todos modos.

Sora se levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me las des. Hasta luego... cuñado- se despidió, con algo de timidez en la última palabra. Esta palabra hizo que Axel esbozara una levísima sonrisa desconcertada, justo antes de que el cristal se volviera opaco.

"¿Cuñado?" repitió mentalmente el pelirrojo. Alzó las cejas, aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Sora parecía no estar tan resentido después de todo. O tal vez sí lo estaba, pero quería a su hermano más de lo que odiaba a Axel y deseaba que Roxas fuera feliz. En cualquier caso, iba a intentar sacarle de la cárcel, y eso era lo que importaba. Axel volvió a la celda con una llama de esperanza en sus iris verdosos. Tal vez, sólo tal vez... no estuviera todo perdido.

Cuando se acostó aquella noche, miró por la ventana antes de quedarse dormido. Una estrella fugaz solitaria desaparecía en ese momento del firmamento. Axel no era supersticioso, pero por aquella vez hizo una excepción, cerró los ojos y pidió con todo su corazón un deseo.

"Quiero verle".

No tenía modo de saber que, a varios kilómetros de distancia, Roxas depositaba el mismo deseo en la misma estrella. Aquella noche en concreto, ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas, ni sueños placenteros, o al menos no los recordaban a la mañana siguiente.

El reloj de la comisaría de Modesto marcaba las nueve y dos minutos cuando Sora, por tercera vez en dos días, llamó a la puerta del despacho del comisario Lexaeus Rockwell. El comisario era un hombre grande y callado, cincuentón, de facciones cuadradas y toscas, gesto serio, ojos pequeños y azulados y cabello color caoba claro y rizado no muy largo, recogido en una coleta alta.

-Buenos días, señor Whiteland. ¿Qué le trae a mi despacho por tercera vez en lo que llevamos de semana?- fue su saludo. Sora se rascó la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Disculpe, comisario, pero es que es muy importante. ¿Consiguió hablar con los federales?- preguntó. Por toda respuesta, Rockwell dirigió una elocuente mirada hacia la espalda de Sora, que se giró. Un hombre trajeado esperaba fuera del despacho. O acababa de llegar, o Sora necesitaba una taza de café, porque no lo había visto.

-Agente, entre, por favor- indicó el comisario. Sora se hizo a un lado y permitió que el agente entrara. Era un poco más joven que Rockwell pero mayor que Sora, tenía el pelo rubio claro y liso a media melena y los ojos negros refugiados tras unas gafas de pastas granates. Su piel era clara y su rostro redondeado-. Señor Whiteland, le presento al agente federal O'Brien. Agente, éste es el señor Whiteland, el nuevo abogado de Axel Redson.

-Encantado de conocerle. Tiene usted un caso difícil, señor Whiteland- comentó O'Brien con una voz algo nasal, estrechándole la mano a Sora.

-Igualmente. Lo sé, y esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme- respondió-. Gracias por ponernos en contacto, comisario.

-No hay de qué, y saluden a Zexion de mi parte, si le ven- dijo Rockwell, inclinando la cabeza. Sora y O'Brien salieron del despacho y se encaminaron al exterior de la comisaría.

-Bueno... Supongo que está enterado de lo que ando buscando, ¿no?- preguntó Sora en cuanto estuvieron fuera-. El comisario Rockwell me dijo que el FBI había asumido la investigación del asesinato de Saïx Moon.

-En efecto. Pero no veo qué relación tiene usted con ese caso.

-Es sencillo. El señor Moon tenía en su poder pruebas que podrían librar a mi cliente de la pena de muerte, y tengo motivos para creer que las llevaba encima cuando murió- explicó Sora. O'Brien alzó una ceja.

-Revisamos a conciencia su maletín y el libro-caja del señor Neige. Le garantizo que no hallamos nada- advirtió. Era el turno de Sora de sonreír.

-¿Y miraron en su gabardina?- preguntó. La ceja de O'Brien subió un milímetro más.

-Palmo por palmo. No había nada, salvo sangre, un paquete de pañuelos y su móvil, cuya contraseña no hemos podido averiguar aún- respondió con cautela.

-Bueno, entonces no les importará que le eche un vistazo, ¿no? Creo que sé dónde encontrar algo. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ese algo les ayude a esclarecer quién le mató- dijo el castaño. O'Brien frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pero accedió.

-¿Tiene coche?- preguntó.

-Claro.

-Excelente. Permita que conduzca yo, por favor. El camino es difícil.

Eran ya más de las doce cuando llegaron por fin al almacén de pruebas del FBI en aquella zona. Entre que estaba lejos y que O'Brien había conducido dando rodeos a propósito para desorientar a Sora, tardaron mucho más de lo que éste había esperado.

El almacén era una especie de búnker. Tuvieron que pasar por delante de tres cámaras, dos escáneres de retina, uno de huella digital, un puesto de control y una puerta de seguridad por cada medida anteriormente nombrada.

-Un poco... paranoico, si se me permite la expresión- comentó Sora cuando consiguieron llegar al almacén en sí.

-Yo también pienso así, si le soy sincero. Cada vez que hay que bajar aquí a buscar algo, tardamos más en pasar los controles que en encontrar ese algo, por muy escondido que esté- concedió O'Brien, guiando a Sora entre estanterías repletas de cajas de cartón precintadas. Se detuvieron frente a una no precintada y el agente la bajó de la estantería. Se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana y colocó la caja allí. La abrió, se puso unos guantes de látex, le ofreció otros a Sora y sacó una bolsa de plástico. Dentro estaba la gabardina de Saïx. Sora, con los guantes puestos, la sacó y la extendió sobre la mesa.

-Necesito un poco más de luz, ¿no hay lámparas por aquí?- preguntó.

-Oh, claro, disculpe.

O'Brien encendió una lámpara y la acercó a la mesa. Sora abrió la gabardina e inspeccionó el forro. Bajo la atenta mirada de O'Brien, palpó el tejido hasta encontrar un pliegue. Trató de estirarlo, pero parecía estar pegado. Forcejeó un poco hasta que se oyó un clic y el pliegue se alisó, revelando una fina raja en la tela. El "bolsillo" se cerraba con un diminuto broche. Sora introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y no tardó en encontrar el papel doblado escondido dentro.

-¿Lo ve, agente O'Brien?- dijo, triunfante. Desdobló el papel, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tal y como había predicho Axel, estaba cifrado, y a él no se le daban bien aquellas cosas.

_BTV: JBHAYV- KOLJOTBLCL, HYLH AYLJL._

_ZO TV, JLYV-KVZ, HYLH AYLJL._

_TBLCL F VJÑV: RH CLYKHK LZAH LT_

_KOLG-JBHYLTAH F HTV, HYLH KVJL._

_ZOLAL-BTV-VJÑV-ZOLAL-ZLOZ._

_ Lunar Diviner._

Sin embargo, frente a la desilusión de Sora, O'Brien parecía repentinamente interesado.

-Interesante... ¿Su cliente le dijo qué ponía?- preguntó, examinando la nota.

-Más o menos. Verá, seguramente no tendrá usted constancia de ello, pero Saïx Moon era agente federal- explicó Sora-. Cada vez que iba a meterse en un sitio del que podría no salir vivo, escribía una nota cifrada con información suficiente para resolver el caso en el que estuviera trabajando, y se guardaba la nota en este bolsillo- dio un par de palmadas en el bolsillo oculto y se quitó los guantes-. Si logramos descifrar esa nota, es muy posible que dos inocentes se salven de la pena capital.

O'Brien frunció el ceño. Sacó una bolsa de plástico con cierre hermético y guardó la nota dentro.

-Bien, le agradezco su colaboración, señor Whiteland, pero el FBI tendrá que inspeccionar primero la nota- dijo, guardando la gabardina de vuelta a su sitio. Mientras devolvía la caja a su lugar en la estantería, Sora aprovechó para sacarle un par de fotos con su móvil a la nota, que O'Brien había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando el agente se giró hacia él, el joven castaño guardó el móvil lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en descifrarla?- preguntó.

-No sabría decirle. Puede que dos semanas- especuló O'Brien, guardándose la nota en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Mi cliente no puede esperar dos semanas! ¡Su ejecución es dentro de menos de una semana!- exclamó Sora. No le hizo falta fingir indignación para que resultase creíble. En realidad, la nota le daba igual, ya la tenía a buen recaudo en su móvil y no era más que un medio para encontrar las verdaderas pruebas.

-Lo siento, pero estas cosas van así. De todos modos, si me deja un número de contacto, le mantendré informado sobre cualquier cosa que descubramos- dijo O'Brien, encogiéndose de hombros. Sora, casi a regañadientes, sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación ("Sora Whiteland. Abogado" y su número era lo que figuraba en ella) y se la entregó. O'Brien se la guardó en el mismo sitio que la nota de Saïx-. Bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Una vez más, gracias por su colaboración. Le acompañaré a la salida.

Sora permaneció con el ceño fruncido y expresión ofuscada hasta después de salir del almacén de pruebas. O'Brien condujo su coche de vuelta hacia la comisaría por un sitio distinto y dando más rodeos aún y finalmente se despidieron con un tenso apretón de manos. En cuanto el agente estuvo fuera de su vista, Sora recuperó su sitio en el asiento del conductor y sacó el móvil. Marcó un número rápidamente, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó.

-Hola, Riku, soy Sora- saludó después de una pausa-. Oye, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Te gustan los acertijos?

Roxas estaba haciendo la comida cuando Sora volvió a casa. Eran ya más de las tres de la tarde, pero el rubio no tenía mucha hambre y prefería esperar a su hermano.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- exclamó éste cuando entró por la puerta-. ¡Roxas! ¿Qué estás cocinando? ¡Huele genial!

-Buenas- saludó Roxas, saliendo de la cocina y quitándose un delantal blanco-. Sora, a ti siempre te huele todo genial- replicó, sonriendo levemente.

-Será porque tengo hambre- Sora se encogió de hombros y dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y su maletín de cuero en el mueble que había al lado. Después se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya estaba puesta la mesa y Roxas servía dos platos de albóndigas con patatas fritas.

-¿Tú tienes estómago o un pozo sin fondo?- comentó Roxas, divertido, sirviendo el agua. Se sentó a la mesa con su hermano y ambos empezaron a comer. Nadie dijo nada, salvo un "está buenísimo" de Sora entre albóndiga y albóndiga, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio-: ¿Qué tal ha ido con el FBI?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Encontré la nota del tal Saïx, pero el FBI se la quedó. No obstante, le he sacado un par de fotos y se las he mandado a Riku, a ver qué puede sacar en claro- respondió Sora, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscando la foto en la memoria-. Aquí tienes, a ver si a ti te dice algo más- se lo tendió a Roxas, que examinó la foto y negó con la cabeza antes de devolvérselo.

-Ni idea. Parecen un montón de letras sin sentido.

-Eso mismo pensé yo. A ver qué nos cuenta Riku. Me dijo que mañana me llamaría, y que gracias por darle algo para entretenerse. Por lo visto, hace tiempo que nadie le pone un desafío por delante y se aburre, el pobre.

Roxas reprimió un bufido. La última vez que "el pobre de Riku" se había aburrido, al ordenador de Xion había llegado absolutamente todo el historial de Internet de los últimos tres meses de su hermano mediano, junto con las contraseñas de su Facebook y su Skype. No es que Roxas tuviera nada que Xion no debiera ver, es que la traviesa de su hermana lo había puesto todo patas arriba y Roxas había tardado otros dos meses en poner todo en su sitio y solucionar todos los malentendidos. Era bueno que Riku se entretuviera con algo que no fuera su portátil.

Además, aunque a Roxas le costase reconocerlo, Riku era francamente bueno como hacker. Había desbaratado ya unas cuantas redes de tráfico de información, por no mencionar los ataques a bancos y entidades financieras. Cuando le convenía, colaboraba con la policía desde la sombra. Sólo le habían detenido una vez, y Sora le había defendido en el juicio de forma admirable para alguien tan joven, hasta el punto de que se habían retirado todos los cargos. Lo que a un analista del FBI le podría costar dos semanas, Riku podía ser capaz de hacerlo en dos días. Sobre todo, porque tenía tanto tiempo libre como insomnio; el chaval apenas dormía, por motivos que Roxas desconocía.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y Sora se fue a llamar por teléfono mientras Roxas recogía la mesa y ponían en marcha el lavavajillas. Desde la cocina podía oír a Sora hablando con la que suponía debía de ser Yen-Li:

-Hola, buenas tardes. Sí, soy Sora Whiteland, el abogado de Axel Redson. Pues sí, ¿sería posible esta tarde? Vale, de acuerdo, me parece estupendo, pero es que es urgente. Sí, sí, entiendo que es su tarde libre y... Oiga, señora Yen-Li, seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que discutir conmigo, ¿por qué no me concierta la cita y ya está? Bien, se lo agradezco de veras. Hasta dentro de un rato- bufido exasperado-. ¿De verdad es así de cabezota esta mujer?

Roxas no sabía exactamente qué le había dicho la jefa de seguridad, pero se lo imaginaba, así que soltó un gruñido afirmativo.

-¿Ya te vas? Pero si acabas de llegar, descansa un poco al menos...- dijo, saliendo de la cocina y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

-No te preocupes. No tengo nada que hacer, ésta es la única manera de no sentirme inútil hasta que llame Riku- Sora se encogió de hombros y se puso el abrigo-. ¿Quieres que... le dé algún recado a Axel?

Roxas se lo pensó. "Dile que le echo de menos. Que le necesito a mi lado. Que le vas a sacar de ahí. Que le quiero..." dijo su corazón.

-No, gracias- dijo su boca. Sora le observó brevemente y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Bien, pues hasta luego, hermanito- se despidió, colgándose el maletín de cuero al hombro y saliendo.

El silencio y la soledad se apoderaron de la casa. Roxas la recorrió de arriba a abajo, buscando algo que hacer para entretenerse y sin hallar nada. Probó a encender la televisión, pero se aburría con todos los programas. Miró su correo electrónico, nada nuevo salvo un mensaje de Naminé preguntando por su ánimo y su salud. Contestó brevemente diciendo que muy bien todo (qué fácil era mentir por correo) y apagó el ordenador también. Acabó tirado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Las llamas cautivaban su mirada, como habían hecho siempre, pero también sumían su mente en pensamientos tristes, puesto que le recordaban a Axel.

Cuando se cansó de mirar las llamas, Roxas volvió a recorrer el salón con los ojos, y éstos se posaron de pronto en el piano. Se incorporó, se sentó en el taburete, levantó la tapa que protegía las teclas y acarició éstas con las yemas de los dedos. Cerró los ojos y, lentamente, una melodía cargada de melancolía y añoranza fue emanando del piano, inundó la casa y aisló al pianista que la tocaba del resto del mundo, hasta de sí mismo.


	10. Capítulo X: Contrarreloj

Axel no pudo arrojar nada de luz sobre la nota cifrada, así que Sora tuvo que resignarse a esperar la llamada de su amigo hacker.

Riku llamó a la mañana siguiente. Había logrado descifrar la nota en tiempo récord, pero lo que había conseguido sacar no tenía ningún sentido.

-La mayoría son números escritos con letras. Vamos, cardinales- le explicaba a Sora por teléfono-. Podrían ser coordenadas, pero no se parecen a las normales. Mira, te lo mando en un mensaje, porque yo con esto no me aclaro.

Tras darle las gracias y despedirse, Sora recibió el mensaje. La nota, transcrita y con números en vez de cardinales, rezaba así:

_1: 4-19, área 13._

_Si no, 0-2, área 13._

_9 y 8: la verdad está en_

_10-41, área 12._

_7-1-8-7-6._

_ Lunar Diviner._

Roxas y Sora le dieron todas las vueltas posibles, pero no se les ocurría nada que Riku no hubiera sugerido. Al final, acabaron por dejar de romperse la cabeza y Sora llamó a la prisión. No le costó demasiado convencer a Yen-Li para que le concertara una visita a Axel.

Horas después, era Axel el que trataba de encontrarle el sentido a la dichosa nota. Sora no podía darle el móvil, así que lo sostenía pegado al cristal y Axel se esforzaba por leer lo que ponía.

-Hmmm... Bueno, hay una posibilidad- aventuró, después de releerla tres veces, rascándose la engominada melena pelirroja-. Pero mira que era rebuscado este hombre... A ver- se incorporó, se rascó los lacrimales y entornó los ojos-. Es obvio que los números que van con un guión en medio son coordenadas. Lo que no capto es el sistema. No pone ni norte ni sur, ni nada por el estilo... ¿Y qué demonios es eso del área?

-Eso nos preguntamos mi hermano y yo. El hacker que nos descifró la nota no ha sabido darnos una respuesta- dijo Sora-. ¿En el FBI utilizáis algún sistema de coordenadas especial?

-Qué va. Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, hace años, nuestra División Roja utilizaba uno muy complicado. Consistía en dividir cada estado en áreas cuadradas de más o menos la misma extensión- explicó Axel-. A cada área se le asignaba un número. Modesto, por ejemplo, estaba en el área 13.

-Entonces... ¿Sería posible que Saïx hubiera utilizado ese sistema?- preguntó Sora, con el brazo ya agarrotado de sujetar el móvil.

-Se dejó de utilizar antes de que él llegara al FBI, pero sí, podría ser eso. Desde luego, es una forma de que nadie ajeno a la División sea capaz de entender lo que pone, y ése era el objetivo de Saïx. No me extrañaría que hubiese buscado a propósito un sistema alternativo al normal de latitud y longitud.

-Bien... Vale, son coordenadas. Pero... ¿Qué hay de los números a principio de renglón? "1", "8" y "9", y luego "7-1-8-7-6". Eso no son coordenadas, ¿no?

Axel frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Meditó durante unos segundos y acabó dándose una palmada en la frente y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues claro que no- respondió-. Esos números somos nosotros. En la División, se nos asignaban números por orden de llegada, y luego algunos ascendían. El jefe, lógicamente, era el 1; yo era el 8, Saïx el 7 porque le ascendieron; y Demyx era el 9.

-Entonces, lo de "1:..." se tiene que referir por fuerza a dónde está Xemnas, ¿no?- Sora empezaba a animarse. Releyó la nota-. "9 y 8: la verdad está en..." ¿El informe de toxicología?

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Axel, dando un golpe en la mesa. Su sonrisa se amplió-. Y menciona dos posibles ubicaciones para encontrar a Xemnas, pero en la primera no estaba, así que seguramente estará en la segunda.

-Bien, bien- Sora se frotó las manos-. Pero todavía nos queda esto, lo de "7-1-8-7-6".

-Vale, reconozco que ahí me has pillado. Podría ser una fecha, o una hora... No, hora no, no tiene sentido. Y fecha tampoco, porque todas las que se me ocurren serían después de mi ejecución y la de Demyx...- murmuró Axel-. Bueno, da igual. Tenemos las coordenadas. Lo único que hace falta es averiguar a qué lugares se refieren.

-¿No te acuerdas del sistema ése?

-No, tampoco se utilizaba cuando llegué yo- negó Axel-. Aunque Saïx me dijo que había veinte áreas en California.- Se recostó en la silla y soltó un suspiro-. Hoy nos ha cundido, ¿eh?

-Pues sí- asintió Sora, guardando por fin el móvil-. Bueno, volveré a llamar a mi hacker, a ver si nos puede echar otra mano.

-Bien, gracias. Ah, Sora...

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado. Los que mataron a Saïx y dejaron a Zexion para el arrastre seguirán buscando a Black- advirtió Axel, poniéndose serio-. ¿Tienes armas?

-No, o al menos no de fuego- respondió Sora, dubitativo.

-Bueno, no importa. Escucha, tienes una ventaja sobre ellos- dijo Axel en voz baja-. El FBI no soltará la nota hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, y cuando algo cae en sus manos, créeme que está a salvo. Tú tienes la nota y además transcrita e interpretada, así que no deberías encontrarte a ningún indeseable. Pero de todos modos, ten mucho cuidado y asegúrate de que nadie te sigue. ¿Lo captas?

-Descuida- asintió Sora, levantándose y dando por finalizada la conversación.

En cuanto salió de la cárcel y arrancó el coche, Sora puso el móvil en manos libres y llamó a Riku. El hacker, sin embargo, no contestó, así que le dejó un mensaje en el contestador pidiéndole que se conectara a Skype en cuando pudiera y esperase su llamada. Habría quedado con él en persona, pero en aquel momento Riku estaba pasando una temporada en Irlanda, con su familia paterna.

En cuanto llegó a casa, encendió el portátil, conectó el Skype y se puso a buscar mapas del estado de California, explicándole a Roxas lo que habían conseguido sacar en claro. Éste reunió un juego de viejas reglas de plástico transparente, lápices y gomas. Lo esparcieron todo en la mesa del salón y esperaron a que Riku apareciera en el Skype, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

-Buenos días, Riku- saludó Sora animadamente. En la pantalla del ordenador apareció la cara de un chico muy pálido y un par de años mayor que él, de cabello blanco, largo y liso con flequillo y tranquilos ojos azules claros. Detrás de él no se veía nada, pero Sora suponía que debía de ser ya por la noche en Irlanda. El joven albino llevaba puestos unos auriculares con micrófono.

-Tardes-noches, para mí- replicó Riku, ajustándose el micro para no tener que gritar-. Hombre, Roxas también está por ahí.

-Hola- casi gruñó Roxas.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa para que tengáis que llamarme por aquí?- preguntó el hacker.

-Necesitamos ayuda otra vez. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?- preguntó Sora.

-No, tengo algo mejor: una tableta gráfica nueva. Dime.

-Será burgués...- murmuró Sora. Y, en cuentas resumidas, le contó lo que habían conseguido averiguar Axel y él. Cuando acabó, Riku se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Hum... ¿Dónde fue el primer sitio donde miró el tal Moon?- preguntó. Sora le dio la dirección-. Vale, señálalo en el mapa. Ése es el punto 4-19 del área 13.

-Bien, ya está.

-Vale. Había veinte áreas en California, más o menos del mismo tamaño y forma cuadrada- recordó Riku, tecleando algo a velocidad vertiginosa-. Le estoy diciendo al ordenador que descomponga California en veinte áreas con esas características y que sitúe el almacén en el punto que tenemos. Salen un montón de posibilidades.

-Mete el segundo punto en el mapa y descarta las opciones que no tengan nada en ese punto- indicó Roxas-. Es el 0-2, misma área.

Riku aporreó el teclado.

-Lo está procesando... Hecho. Pero sigue habiendo varias opciones.

-Pues haz lo mismo con el tercer punto, no creo que hayan enterrado un informe en medio del desierto.

-Un segundo...- nuevo tecleo rápido de Riku-. Ya está. ¿Descarto también las que tengan sitios públicos en el tercer punto? Porque en una de ellas hay un club de prostitutas...

-Sí, salvo que en alguna haya un banco- indicó Sora.

-No, no hay ninguna con un banco. Sigue habiendo unas pocas.

-Black preferirá sitios apartados, como ese almacén. Lugares donde no vaya nunca nadie- razonó Roxas.

-Vale, entonces quito también los que no coincidan con esa descripción... Y nos quedan dos opciones, es decir, cuatro direcciones- exclamó Riku, triunfante, tras un último aporreo de teclado-. Os las mando por escrito, que me tengo que ir. Mi abuela está preguntándose qué hago aquí solo hablándole a la pantalla- comentó Riku, mirando a su espalda-. Nos vemos.

La llamada se cortó en el mismo momento en el que llegaba el mensaje. Sora lo miró.

Eran cuatro direcciones. Las dos primeras correspondían al punto de reunión con Xemnas. Sabía ir a uno de ellos, el otro tendría que preguntárselo al GPS de su coche. En cuanto a las otras dos, las del informe, no las conocía, así que tendría que fiarse también del navegador. Decidido a solucionar el asunto cuanto antes, se levantó, memorizó las cuatro direcciones y apagó el ordenador.

-¿Ya te vas? Al menos tómate algo, ya casi es hora de comer- le dijo Roxas, levantándose también.

-Nah, no te preocupes, ya comeré algo por el camino. Tengo un testigo que encontrar- replicó Sora, sonriendo levemente. Era increíble lo animado que estaba. Tanto, que algo se le contagió a Roxas, y el chico sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, como veas. Pero cuídate, ¿vale? No quiero que acabes como Saïx y Zexion- advirtió su hermano. Sora mantuvo su sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro a Roxas.

-No te preocupes- repitió. Le apretó el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta-. ¡Hasta dentro de un rato!

-Hasta luego- se despidió Roxas. Tras ponerse el abrigo y colgarse su cartera al hombro, Sora salió de la casa, casi corriendo hacia su coche. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de zanjar aquel caso, y ahora que por fin encontraba cómo, la adrenalina disparada en sus venas le hacía incluso ignorar las llamadas de atención de su estómago.

Sin embargo, la fortuna no parecía estar de su parte, pues el primer sitio en el que miró resultó estar totalmente vacío. Era otro almacén abandonado, y tan mal aislado térmicamente que en el interior hacía la misma temperatura que en el exterior. La capa de polvo que lo cubría todo medía más de dos centímetros, y habría dejado huellas más que evidentes si alguien hubiera pasado por allí en los últimos meses. Estaba bastante lejos, hasta el punto de que entre la distancia y una parada para comer por el camino, Sora no volvió a casa hasta el anochecer, para angustia de Roxas, que ya temía que algo le hubiera pasado a su hermano.

"Al menos" se dijo Sora mientras los dos hermanos cenaban, en silencio, "hemos descartado con toda seguridad dos sitios, porque si este punto no era el bueno, el del informe que correspondía a este mapa tampoco lo será. Lo malo es que como ese tal Black no esté en el segundo punto, ya no se me ocurre qué hacer... El informe de toxicología, por sí solo, no va a solucionar nada..."

Los dos se fueron pronto a la cama. En la mente de ambos había un considerable revoltijo de pensamientos, pero todos se resumían en uno solo: quedaban dos días.

La misma frase resumía los pensamientos de dos personas más, pero para cada una eso conllevaba emociones distintas.

Para Axel, que trataba de conciliar el sueño en su celda a varios kilómetros de allí, aquella frase significaba angustia.

Para Larxene, que se entretenía limpiando su táser y unas pequeñas y afiladas cuchillas más cerca de lo que los hermanos Whiteland podrían pensar, la frase conllevaba triunfo.

Dos días más, y Axel moriría.

Sora se levantó a las seis de la mañana al día siguiente. Poniendo mucho cuidado en no despertar a Roxas, se vistió, desayunó algo de café para despejarse y dejó una nota sobre su mesilla de noche, no sin antes guardarse en la cartera una navaja suiza y una horquilla de las que usaba antes su hermana. La nota rezaba así:

_He salido a buscar a Black. Calculo que estaré de vuelta para la hora de comer. Me lo intentaré traer. Si te doy un toque al móvil, haz comida para tres._

_No te preocupes por mí. No salgas de casa, por si acaso. Te veo luego,_

_ Sora._

Roxas soltaría un taco al leer la nota. Seguramente se enfadaría, luego se preocuparía y finalmente rogaría por que nada malo le ocurriera a su hermano. Pero para entonces, Sora ya estaría lejos, y Roxas no podría seguirle porque no se había aprendido de memoria las direcciones ni sabía el número de Riku.

Arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha. Primero desayunaría en condiciones en alguna cafetería, y luego se echaría a la carretera. No se dio cuenta de que, unos metros más lejos, un coche negro mate arrancó después que el suyo y empezó a seguirle, manteniendo las distancias pero sin perderle de vista en ningún momento.

El castaño, una vez hubo desayunado, condujo hacia la segunda dirección que le había dado Riku. Era un antiguo banco un poco más lejos que el almacén donde habían mirado Saïx y Zexion, pero más cerca que el primer intento fallido de Sora. Cuando llegó, el sol se acercaba ya a su cenit, permitiéndole contemplar la fachada. Dejó el coche a una manzana de distancia y se dirigió hacia el edificio.

Estaba construido en ladrillo y tenía un aire decadente que, de no ser por su aspecto ruinoso, le habría dado un toque bonito. Sobre la desvencijada puerta de madera había un letrero del mismo material, pero estaba tan carcomido que no se leían las letras. Cuando Sora tiró de la puerta de doble hoja, ésta no se abrió, sino que se desplomó a sus pies de lo oxidados que estaban los goznes. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, ninguna nubecilla de polvo salió a recibirle. Tampoco había demasiado polvo sobre los mostradores del interior, ni tapizando el suelo, ni adornando las cajas fuertes de la pared. Sora exploró el interior del edificio hasta que dio con una puerta que, a todas luces, era totalmente nueva, y además de metal.

-No puede ser tan fácil- murmuró Sora. La cerradura no estaba abierta, pero para eso se había traído la horquilla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hurgar con ella en la cerradura, notó el frío metal del cañón de una pistola apoyado contra su nuca.

-Y, en efecto, no lo es- replicó una voz masculina muy grave a su espalda. Sora tragó saliva y alzó las manos. La horquilla cayó al suelo, junto con su cartera-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Depende de quién pregunte- replicó, girándose lentamente hasta encarar a la persona que le apuntaba con la pistola, que llevaba acoplado un silenciador-. Y si usted no me conoce, entonces debe de ser sin duda el hombre al que busco. O son tres en vez de dos gemelos, o usted es Xemnas Black.

El hombre sonrió levemente y alzó la angulosa barbilla. Era exactamente igual al director de la prisión, Xehanort Black. Misma tez oscura, mismos ojos color miel, mismo cabello grisáceo tirando a blanco, salvo que él lo llevaba suelto. Hasta sus voces se parecían, aunque la de Xehanort no era tan pausada como la de su hermano. Xemnas, además, vestía un elegante traje negro sin corbata.

-Así es. ¿Y tú quién eres?- repitió el ex-director de la División Roja, sin bajar el arma.

-Sora Whiteland. Abogado defensor de Axel Redson, y el que se ha pateado media California buscándole, si me permite, agente Black- respondió Sora.

-Buen intento, jovencito, pero fallido. El abogado de Axel es Saïx Moon- replicó Xemnas. Su dedo acariciaba el gatillo.

-Era- corrigió Sora. Xemnas frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

-Está muerto. Lo mató presuntamente una sicaria de Blackrose mientras le buscaba a usted- declaró Sora. La sonrisa de Xemnas se borró de un plumazo y bajó el brazo con el que apuntaba a Sora, desviando la mirada. El castaño bajó las manos y se sorprendió al ver la sombra que cruzó el rostro del hombre. Consternación, sorpresa, tristeza... ¿dolor?

-No puede ser... Saïx...- murmuró Xemnas.

-Oiga, sé que era su segundo al mando, y siento mucho su pérdida- dijo Sora-, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Si no declara en el juzgado a favor de sus dos agentes entre hoy y mañana, Axel Redson será ejecutado. Y dentro de dos semanas, Demyx Ríos le seguirá. Sus abogados querían salvarlos, y mire hasta dónde llegaron: Zexion Neige está hospitalizado, y Saïx...

Un gesto de Xemnas le hizo callar.

-Eso que dices es muy bonito. Algo manipulador, pero un buen discurso. No es de extrañar, al fin y al cabo, eres abogado- comentó-. Pero no puedo salir de aquí.

-Le aseguro que conseguiré protección para usted...

-Calla- ordenó Xemnas- y mira por esa ventana.

Sora, ceñudo, se giró y miró por la ventana que Xemnas señalaba. Daba a la fachada principal. Casi se le paró el corazón al ver un coche negro mate aparcado a exactamente una manzana de distancia, justo al lado del suyo. Una figura alta y esbelta vestida de negro salía del asiento trasero en ese momento.

-Te han seguido- confirmó Xemnas. Sora se alejó de la ventana y maldijo en silencio-. Y no va sola. Los coches no se conducen solos, y ha salido del asiento trasero.

-Mi coche está justo al lado...

-Olvídalo. Tendremos que ir andando hacia la comisaría más cercana.

-No es seguro que sepa dónde estamos... ¿Esto tiene puertas traseras?- preguntó Sora, recogiendo la horquilla y la cartera. Xemnas se aseguró de que la pistola tenía el seguro quitado.

-Sí. Vamos- ordenó. Se dirigió hacia una puerta de madera tan vieja como las demás, que daba a un pequeño patio lleno de maleza, y salió por ella. Sora le siguió, advirtiendo los movimientos tensos y precisos que le delataban como ex-agente del FBI.

Caminaron a buen paso rodeando el edificio, hasta llegar a una tapia baja que saltaron con facilidad. Xemnas, pese a la edad que aparentaba, estaba en perfecta forma. Tras saltar la tapia, salieron a una calle bastante amplia. Xemnas guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin soltarla y echó a correr hacia una bocacalle que giraba hacia la izquierda. Sora lo siguió a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

Xemnas lo condujo por las callejuelas más pequeñas que encontró, evitando los callejones sin salida y las calles grandes. No se sentían del todo a salvo con el sol en lo alto de sus cabezas y ninguna sombra donde ocultarse, pero no tenían opción. Lo único que esperaba Sora era que Xemnas supiera hacia dónde iba.

-¿Nos siguen?- preguntó el hombre de repente. Sora, sin dejar de correr, miró a su espalda de reojo.

-¡Joder! ¡Sí, y no me explico cómo!- exclamó, al ver la figura vestida de negro corriendo detrás de ellos. Estaba lejos, pero se acercaba. Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía.

Xemnas no respondió, sino que aceleró. "Sí, está en buena forma, definitivamente" pensó Sora, esforzándose por seguir su ritmo. Casi lo perdió de vista cuando Xemnas, aprovechando que un transeúnte salía en ese momento de un portal, se coló dentro. Sora entró tras él y cerró la puerta. Iba a tomarse unos momentos para descansar, pero Xemnas no se lo permitió: le agarró del hombro y lo arrastró hasta el interior, dejándole que tomara aliento por fin en un recodo del pasillo. Sora jadeó lo más en silencio que pudo y se apoyó contra la pared mientras Xemnas se dejaba caer junto a la esquina, respirando también agitadamente.

-¿La hemos... despistado?- preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé, pero aquí es más fácil matarla- respondió Xemnas en un susurro-. Vigila que nadie baje por la escalera.

-¿Qué escal...?- Sora se calló cuando vio una escalera a pocos metros, marcando el final del pasillo. Se asomó por el hueco, no había nadie.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. De repente, el ruido de alguien llamando al portero automático alertó a Xemnas. Asomó apenas un ojo por la esquina. Era ella.

Xemnas se apretó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y le hizo una seña a Sora para que no hiciera ruido.

-Cartero- oyeron la voz de la sicaria en el exterior. Con un chasquido, la puerta se abrió y ella avanzó hacia el interior sigilosamente.

Xemnas abrió los ojos, acarició el gatillo de la pistola, y a la velocidad del rayo se giró, apuntó y disparó un solo tiro.

Roxas se subía por las paredes. Tal y como había pronosticado su hermano, había pasado ya del enfado más absoluto a la preocupación más angustiada. Era ya la hora de comer y Sora aún no daba señales de vida.

El joven rubio se había cansado ya de tocar el piano, y recorría la casa de arriba a abajo como una fiera enjaulada, sin saber qué hacer. La comida, caliente y recién hecha, aguardaba en la sartén, pero Roxas no tenía hambre. Dejó pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada realmente y terminó comiéndose su plato desganadamente y tapando la sartén con el resto de la comida para intentar que siguiera caliente cuando volviera Sora.

"Hermano, ¿dónde demonios estás?" pensó Roxas, por décimo cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de día.

El silenciador de la pistola sofocó el ruido del tiro, produciendo un extraño sonido ahogado que llegó a los oídos de Sora y le puso el vello de punta. El golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Se acercó a donde estaba Xemnas, que se asomaba por la esquina con el arma aún en ristre.

-Quédate aquí- advirtió el hombre. Sora asintió y Xemnas se incorporó y dobló la esquina. Sora se asomó y le vio acercarse al cuerpo caído de la sicaria. Le dio la vuelta con el pie, pues estaba bocabajo, y apartó de su mano con una patada el táser que sostenía. Una mancha roja se extendía por el pecho de la joven asesina-. Evelyn Larxene. La mano derecha de Blackrose- murmuró Xemnas. Alzó la pistola y le descerrajó otros dos tiros en la frente. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable, pero Sora juraría haber visto un rastro de rencor en sus ojos color miel. "Me pregunto..." se dijo el castaño mentalmente, recordando la reacción de Xemnas al saber de la muerte de Saïx, "...dónde acaba lo profesional y empieza la venganza personal de este hombre". Una maldición en voz alta de Xemnas sacó a Sora de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el castaño. Xemnas señaló la mano izquierda de Larxene. Tenía un móvil entre los dedos, y en la pantalla parpadeaban las palabras: "Mensaje enviado".

-Creo que ha avisado a sus compañeros- murmuró Xemnas-. Hay que moverse.

Dejaron a Larxene allí y echaron a correr por las calles otra vez. Sora rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía que Xemnas supiera por dónde iban. Sus plegarias no debieron de ser escuchadas, sin embargo, puesto que el ex-agente federal se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Sora chocase con él. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y no había ni un mísero contenedor de basura en el que esconderse.

Sora se ahorró la palabrota que iba a soltar. Xemnas también. Ambos estaban muy ocupados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Se acabó el juego, Black- exclamó una voz alta y clara detrás de ellos. Se giraron lentamente. A la entrada del callejón, un hombre joven, más joven aún que Sora, les apuntaba con dos revólveres, uno en cada mano. Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura de lo hombros, de color rosado y muy bien cuidado. Sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo oscuro y no mostraban misericordia alguna. Iba vestido con un chándal negro, como Larxene, y sus facciones y su proporcionado cuerpo le hacían muy atractivo.

-Marluxia Blackrose hijo- respondió Xemnas tranquilamente, como si no le estuvieran apuntando con un revólver.

-Mi padre le manda saludos. Ah, y también le desea un feliz viaje al infierno- escupió el joven Blackrose. Xemnas, en un rápido movimiento, alzó su propia arma, apuntando cuidadosamente al hijo del mafioso-. ¿Quiere seguir jugando, Black? Bien, veamos quién de los dos es más rápido.

Xemnas sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, y entrecerró los ojos.

Tres personas contuvieron el aliento a la vez en el callejón.

Dos acariciaron el gatillo de su arma.

Sólo una llegó a disparar.


	11. Capítulo XI: Un hombre muerto caminando

Hacía ya un buen rato que la comida se había enfriado, abandonada en la sartén.

Eran ya casi las ocho de la tarde. Roxas había pasado la fase de las plegarias hacía ya un buen rato. Su hermano no aparecía, ni su móvil sonaba. El joven ya no sabía qué hacer. La angustia le corroía por dentro, y la impotencia agrandaba la herida.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó. A Roxas casi le dio un ataque al corazón, pero no era su móvil sino el teléfono de casa. Extrañado y sin reponerse aún del sobresalto, descolgó.

-Casa de los Whiteland- dijo.

-¿Roxas Whiteland?- preguntó una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Sí, soy yo... ¿Director Black?

-Vaya, me sorprende que me reconozca. ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta noche?

-No... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí. Como seguramente recordará, los presos tienen derecho a hablar dos horas con su familia la noche antes de su ejecución- explicó Xehanort Black-. Axel Redson no tiene familiares cercanos vivos, pero solicitó poder hablar con usted. ¿Podría venir esta noche a las diez?

-Cla-claro- murmuró Roxas, intentando enmascarar su voz con frialdad, y fallando miserablemente-. Gracias. Allí estaré.

-Hasta dentro de un momento, pues.

-Adiós.

El director colgó. Roxas se apoyó en la mesa del teléfono, pero se fue escurriendo hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo. La conmoción había borrado de un plumazo cualquier emoción que hubiera en su rostro, que se había quedado tan vacío como su pecho.

Sora no lo había conseguido a tiempo. Tal vez no había encontrado a Xemnas, tal vez habían sufrido un accidente, tal vez los sicarios de Blackrose los habían secuestrado o... No, Roxas no quería, no podía pensar en esa posibilidad.

Nadie llevaría a Xemnas a declarar. Nadie presentaría el informe de tóxicos. Nadie aplazaría más la muerte de Axel.

No había nada que pudiera hacer él. Ni siquiera podía llorar. Sus lágrimas parecían haberse secado por fin. La impotencia estuvo a punto de quitarle el sentido, pero se mantuvo consciente recordando lo que había dicho el director de la prisión. Axel quería verle. Aquel era su último deseo, y lo cumpliría.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio, se puso algo de abrigo, se guardó el monedero y salió de casa. No tardó en parar un taxi y darle la dirección de la prisión.

-Dese prisa, por favor- le dijo al taxista. Y éste, asintiendo, pisó el acelerador.

Axel esperaba. Sentado en la cama baja de su litera, con la cara enterrada entre las manos, aguardaba a que los guardias llegaran.

No se hicieron esperar. Eran dos, y cuando entraron, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. No hacía falta. Axel se levantó con parsimonia y se dejó conducir hasta el ascensor, donde le esposaron antes de llevarle a la sala de visitas.

Cuando llegó allí, se dejó caer en la silla y esperó a que el cristal se volviera transparente, cosa que sucedió enseguida. Roxas estaba ya al otro lado. Axel casi se asustó al ver la cara inexpresiva de su amante, pero esta falta de emociones no duró mucho. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, las lágrimas que parecían haber abandonado a Roxas regresaron, todas a la vez, inundando sus mejillas como dos ríos ardientes.

-Tranquilo- murmuró Axel-. Roxas...

-¡Lo siento, Axel! ¡Lo siento!- sollozó Roxas, golpeando el cristal con el puño. Axel, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus sentimientos y con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, apoyó la mano contra el cristal en el mismo sitio en el que estaba el puño de Roxas, que abrió la mano y apoyó la palma. Esperaba sentir el calor de la piel de Axel a través del cristal, pero éste era demasiado grueso.

Axel observó al joven. Deslizó los ojos por sus facciones, acarició sus revueltos mechones de cabello rubio con la mirada, se recreó en aquellos luminosos ojos del color del zafiro, tan hermosos pese a las lágrimas que los anegaban.

-Me resulta raro verte sin el uniforme. Te queda bien la ropa normal- dijo suavemente. Roxas dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho-. Eh, eh. Vamos, mírame y sécate esas lágrimas.

Roxas obedeció. Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Axel, enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera. Él también lo examinó cuidadosamente. Su llamativo cabello del color del fuego, los tatuajes de sus mejillas, su afilado rostro, y aquellos ojos que se asemejaban a esmeraldas detrás de las cuales parecían arder diminutas llamas.

-No puedo creer que no vuelva a verte nunca más- musitó Roxas-. No es justo...

-La vida no siempre es justa. Pero me doy por satisfecho, ¿sabes por qué?- Roxas negó con la cabeza-. Por haberte conocido. Tú me has hecho olvidar el infierno que es este sitio. Me recordaste que no sólo hay oscuridad en el alma humana; también puede haber luz- sonrió Axel-. Pudiste odiarme, y en lugar de eso, me perdonaste y me diste los mejores días de mi vida. Nunca podré dejar de agradecértelo.

Roxas sonrió levemente.

-Soy yo quien te debería dar las gracias- replicó-. Sin ti, me habrían matado en una semana aquí dentro. Además, después de la muerte de mi hermana... creí que no podría volver a sentir nada aquí- murmuró Roxas, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Y luego llegaste tú y me demostraste que me equivocaba. Te quiero, Axel. Mi corazón te pertenece.

-Podría decirte lo mismo del mío- dijo Axel. Apoyó la otra mano y la frente en el cristal, y Roxas imitó su postura al otro lado. Permanecieron así un buen rato, deseando en silencio abrazarse, besarse, maldiciendo el vidrio que los separaba.

-¿Has probado alguna vez el helado de sal marina?- preguntó Axel de pronto, apenas un susurro.

-No.

-Hazlo en cuanto puedas. Está delicioso, y seguro que encuentras la receta por Internet.- Axel hizo una pausa-. Es mi favorito. Creo que pediré uno como última comida.

Roxas guardó silencio. Lentamente, ambos se dejaron caer en la silla de nuevo, pero sus manos siguieron pegadas al cristal.

-No he tenido tiempo de decírselo a Sora- añadió Axel, manteniendo la voz firme y tranquila a duras penas-, pero no quiero que me entierren. Por favor, asegúrate de que me incineren y lancen mis cenizas al mar, o en lo alto de alguna montaña. Algún sitio donde el viento o la corriente se las lleve. Y, por favor, Roxas... Que a nadie se le ocurra llorar en mi funeral.

-De acuerdo- asintió Roxas. Su voz no era ni la mitad de firme que la de Axel-. Puedo... ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta que pasen las dos horas?

-Por supuesto. Hasta que nos echen a patadas- sonrió Axel. Roxas se rió con algo de tristeza.

Se quedaron mirándose el resto del tiempo, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que un guardia entró en la parte de la sala de Roxas y se dio unos golpecitos en el reloj. El tiempo se había acabado.

-Roxas- llamó Axel antes de que el cristal se oscureciera-. Te quiero. ¿Lo captas?- dijo, llevándose un dedo a la sien. Roxas lo miró a los ojos y vio que una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla izquierda, siguiendo el trazo de su tatuaje.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Axel- dijo, con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Y el cristal se volvió opaco.

Los guardias no se llevaron a Axel de vuelta a su celda, sino a una habitación más grande y mejor amueblada que estaba antes de llegar al ascensor. No le quitaron las esposas, pero al menos la cama era más cómoda. Uno de ellos sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo para apuntar las últimas peticiones del reo.

-¿Necesita un cura, un imán o similares?- preguntó. Axel negó con la cabeza.

-No soy religioso.

-¿Ha hecho testamento?

-No, pero creo que mi abogado no está disponible. De todos modos, tampoco tengo nada digno de legar a nadie.

-Bien... ¿Qué hay de su última comida?

-Un helado de sal marina. La receta está en Internet.

-De acuerdo. Se le servirá mañana por la mañana. ¿Conoce la hora y detalles de su ejecución?

-La una de la tarde. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Nada de familiares presentes. Inyección letal- enumeró Axel.

-Bien, creo que ya está todo... Procure dormir, señor Redson- le recomendó el guardia. Terminó de apuntarlo todo y salió de la celda junto con su compañero. La cerradura chasqueó y Axel se quedó solo de nuevo. Fue hacia la puerta, apagó la luz, se tumbó en la cama sin abrir las sábanas y clavó la mirada en el techo.

No le quedaba nada por hacer ya, sino resignarse a que las horas transcurrieran y la muerte llamase a su puerta. Ya le había dicho a Roxas todo cuanto tenía que decirle, y aunque habría deseado besarle por última vez, se contentaba con haber llegado a verle.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, a su mente acudieron inquietantes pensamientos. La noche era mala consejera cuando uno tenía insomnio.

Pensó en Demyx, que dormía tranquilamente en su celda. En Zexion, que seguía en el hospital. En Saïx, cuyo cuerpo probablemente descansaba en el depósito de cadáveres, esperando a que los federales descubrieran a su asesina. En Xemnas, escondido y a salvo, o tal vez ya muerto. En Sora, afanándose por encontrar a Xemnas, o tal vez también sin vida. En Roxas, volviendo a casa en taxi, llevándose con él una vez más su corazón.

Pero también pensó en los miles, tal vez millones de reos que habían dormido (o intentado dormir, mejor dicho) en una cama como la suya, esperando a que la muerte acudiera a su cita. ¿Cuántos de ellos eran realmente culpables? ¿Cuántos habían sido como Roxas, condenados por un crimen que no cometieron? ¿Cuántos habían sido como él, que no tuvo alternativa a la hora de cometer aquellos asesinatos y demás delitos? ¿Cuántas víctimas, si no inocentes, al menos no del todo culpables se había cobrado la "justicia" en aquel país y en todos los demás?

¿Cuántos condenados a muerte merecían realmente morir?

Seguramente nadie sería capaz de responderle nunca. Nadie hablaba por los muertos, o al menos, no demasiado alto como para que las personas adecuadas los oyeran.

Sumido en estos pensamientos y en la congoja que le provocaban, Axel finalmente se quedó dormido.

No le despertó la sirena a las seis y media, como solía, sino un guardia a las diez. El hombre, que era bastante amable, hizo la vista gorda y le dejó dormir una hora más. Axel no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería terminar de una vez.

Le sorprendió que la segunda vez que el guardia fue a despertarle trajera una bandeja con él. Se incorporó y se rascó la nuca, somnoliento.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando la bandeja. El guardia la dejó sobre una mesa de madera redondeada.

-Su última comida, señor Redson. Que aproveche- respondió el guardia-. Estaré fuera si necesita algo.

-Bien, gracias.

El guardia salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Axel se acercó a la mesa y ojeó el contenido de la bandeja. Sí, ahí estaba, tal y como lo había pedido: un helado de color azulado claro, con forma de prisma rectangular. Lo agarró por el palo de madera y lo probó. Salado, al principio, con un regusto dulce después. Su favorito. Sonrió levemente y se puso a merodear por la habitación, saboreando el helado e inspeccionando las paredes pintadas de gris. En algún sitio tenía que haber un rincón donde otros presos hubieran dejado su marca. Al fin lo encontró, debajo de la cama, junto a donde las paredes hacían esquina. Acarició con los dedos la gran cantidad de inscripciones. Unas eran nombres y fechas, otras sólo nombres, otras símbolos al azar. Todas eran de color marrón oscuro y olían a hierro oxidado.

Axel terminó el helado y se mordió la yema del dedo índice hasta hacerse una pequeña herida. Alargó el brazo hacia la pared y, como muchos antes que él, dejó su marca con sangre en la pared. No escribió su nombre, ni fechas; sólo un número romano: _VIII_. Dejó el palo del helado justo debajo y salió de debajo de la cama, chupándose la herida.

La habitación tenía una ventana con rejilla. Se apoyó en la pared al lado de ésta y observó por última vez el cielo y la luz del sol, dejando que ésta calentara su rostro. Sospechaba que en la sala de ejecución no había ventanas.

Al cabo de un rato, el guardia volvió a entrar, junto con el director Black.

-Es la hora- dijo éste simplemente. El reo de muerte se giró, impávido, y le siguió por el pasillo, escoltados ambos por el guardia.

La sala de ejecución no tenía carteles en la puerta. Estaba un poco más lejos del ascensor que la habitación donde los presos pasaban su última noche. Era pequeña, con el sitio justo para una camilla en forma de cruz latina con correas de cuero y un sencillo mueble con un sistema de tubos y un teléfono. Frente a la camilla, un cristal opaco igual que los de las salas de visita probablemente daba a la sala donde el público vería la ejecución.

Vexen le esperaba ya junto al mueble con los tubos, vestido con su bata y tomando una bocanada de su inhalador.

-Buenos días, doctor- saludó Axel, casi fríamente.

-Buenos días, señor Redson- respondió el otro en el mismo tono-. Túmbese, por favor.

El guardia le quitó las esposas y tanto él como el director salieron. Axel se tumbó en la camilla lentamente y extendió los brazos. Vexen, con la rapidez de la experiencia, ató las correas de cuero alrededor de sus brazos, su torso, sus pies y su frente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Axel le vio sacar una aguja esterilizada metida en una bolsa de plástico sellada.

-Esperaremos un poco por si hay llamada en el último minuto- le dijo Vexen. Axel habría asentido, pero la correa se lo impedía.

Esperaron un minuto. Dos. Tres. El teléfono permaneció mudo.

-No, esta vez no ha habido suerte. Lo siento, señor Redson- añadió el doctor, abriendo la bolsa y acoplando la aguja en uno de los tubos. Le limpió la cara interna del codo y le colocó la vía. Axel no pestañeó cuando la aguja perforó su piel-. Como probablemente sabe, hay tres inyecciones. La primera es anestesia total; cuando esté completamente dormido, se le aplicarán las otras dos. La segunda paralizará sus pulmones, y la tercera detendrá su corazón.

-Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más- comentó Axel, con una media sonrisa. El doctor lo observó brevemente y retrocedió. Él sólo ponía la vía intravenosa y certificaba la muerte, pero no inyectaba el veneno. Tres personas anónimas, en habitaciones aisladas, apretaban los tres botones que ponían en marcha los émbolos de la máquina, que impulsaba las inyecciones letales hacia el cuerpo del condenado.

La primera inyección entró en el aparato circulatorio de Axel y empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. La niebla de la anestesia fue invadiendo poco a poco su mente, volviendo pesados sus párpados e impidiéndole pensar con claridad. No se resistió; no habría servido de nada. O eso creía él. No sabía que, en el exterior de la prisión, Roxas peleaba con los guardias, gritando para que le dejaran entrar, intentando detener la ejecución desesperadamente.

Antes de que la primera inyección hiciera efecto del todo, Axel se esforzó en recordar por última vez todos los momentos felices de su vida, sobre todo los que había pasado al lado de Roxas. Cuando el sueño lo reclamó para sí, el reo de muerte cerró los ojos, y la última imagen que visualizó mentalmente antes de caer en la más profunda oscuridad fue la sonrisa de Roxas, aquella sonrisa que había iluminado sus últimos meses en la cárcel.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente, juraría que había oído algo, pero su mente adormecida no fue capaz de registrarlo del todo antes de sumirse en la negrura.


	12. Capítulo XII: Lágrimas sin pena

Una niebla infranqueable se afanaba en disolver sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Veía blanco por todos lados, un blanco como el que ves cuando cierras los ojos cerca de una luz fuerte. Los párpados le pesaban, el cuerpo entero parecía tirar de su ser hacia abajo. No estaba incómodo, sin embargo; tenía la mente demasiado embotada para incomodarse.

Una agradable música llegaba a sus oídos, como una melodía que se escucha desde lejos. La música se hacía más cercana por momentos, sin embargo. Parecía una canción de cuna, y acariciaba su alma con ternura, como una madre acaricia a su bebé recién nacido o un amante a su pareja.

¿Era aquello el cielo? Dudaba que hubiese ido a parar allí, si es que el cielo existía. Pero en el infierno no podía haber música tan agradable, ¿verdad? ¿El purgatorio, tal vez? No le se ocurría otro sitio, y de todos modos, no era creyente.

La niebla empezaba a molestarle, no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se esforzó en disiparla para acceder a la parte de su mente que guardaba sus recuerdos. Rebuscó en ellos, remontándose a los últimos instantes de su existencia.

El doctor le había puesto la vía intravenosa. Habían esperado. La primera inyección le había dejado sin sentido... Pero antes de que lo hiciera había oído algo... ¿O había sido una alucinación? Una duda apareció en su mente:

"Debería estar muerto..."

Como si quisiera llevarle la contraria, su corazón se aceleró en ese momento, latiendo con más fuerza que nunca, y tanto la niebla de su mente como la duda fueron disipadas de un plumazo por una certeza:

"Estoy vivo."

Lentamente, Axel recuperó la consciencia. Estaba en una cama, probablemente esposado, porque notaba el metal aferrando sus muñecas. La música que oía procedía de unos auriculares que alguien le había puesto, y sonaba como un piano. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues la pesadez todavía no abandonaba su cuerpo, abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Se encontraba en la enfermería de la prisión. A su lado, Roxas tocaba un pequeño teclado, ensimismado, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada. Del teclado salían dos pares de auriculares, unos iban a las orejas del pianista y los otros eran los que tenía puestos Axel. Éste sonrió con dulzura al ver a su compañero tan concentrado. Sólo ellos dos oían la música; era un momento que nadie más podía compartir.

-Ro...xas...- murmuró el pelirrojo con voz débil. La música se detuvo de golpe. Roxas levantó la cabeza y lo miró con infinita sorpresa.

-Axel...- susurró-. ¡Axel! ¡Por fin!- exclamó, precipitándose hacia él. Los auriculares se le cayeron de las orejas. Abrazó a Axel con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse en el aire, hasta que las costillas de éste se resintieron. Axel habría deseado devolverle el abrazo, pero las esposas se lo impedían, así que se limitó a sonreír y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Roxas. Ardientes lágrimas de felicidad fluían por las mejillas de ambos-. Lo conseguimos, Axel, lo conseguimos... ¡Hemos sobrevivido los dos!- decía Roxas. Axel se rió débilmente, todavía sin entender del todo qué había pasado, pero feliz de haber despertado al lado de la persona que amaba.

-Pero la vía... La primera inyección... Pensé que...- murmuró-. ¿Cómo es que... estoy vivo?

-Hubo llamada en el último minuto- explicó Roxas, rodeando su rostro con sus manos y sentándose en la cama, a su lado-. Me asusté mucho, porque Sora había salido a buscar a tu jefe, y no volvía... Blackrose mandó a sus sicarios tras ellos, casi los matan... Pero Xemnas es el mejor tirador que Sora ha visto nunca, o eso me ha dicho. El tío es un hacha, de verdad. El caso es que consiguieron llegar a la comisaría más cercana, y Xemnas tenía su placa del FBI, así que se presentó como agente federal y habló enseguida con el juez por teléfono mientras Sora me llamaba a mí. Mandaron a unos agentes a por los informes, que por cierto estaban en casa de Zexion; los números que sobraban en la nota eran la combinación de su caja fuerte. La ejecución iba a empezar en nada, no sabíamos si llegaríamos a tiempo. Pero al final... al final llamaron. El doctor, en cuanto sonó el teléfono, te sacó la vía. Incluso antes de contestar. Debe de ser que ya tiene experiencia...

-Así es, jovencito- interrumpió una voz procedente de la puerta. Axel levantó la mirada. Vexen, guardando el inhalador, entraba en ese momento-. Dándome trabajo hasta el último minuto, ¿eh, señor Redson? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor que nunca- respondió Axel-. Gracias, doctor.

-Ah, olvídelo. No es el primero, y espero que no sea el último al que le arranco la vía en mitad de la ejecución. Si le soy sincero, no me termina de convencer la pena capital, pero a mi edad es difícil encontrar otro trabajo- comentó Vexen-. Por cierto, tiene visita. Más visita, quiero decir. Les he dicho que no, que necesitaba reposo y que con una persona ya tenía usted bastante, pero como si oyeran misa. Cada vez se respeta menos la autoridad de un profesional.

-Doctor, ahórreselo- intervino la voz grave de Xehanort Black. Vexen se apartó de la puerta y el director entró, seguido del agente O'Brien-. Nos ha llegado una orden judicial, señor Redson.

-Ya me imagino lo que dice. ¿Dónde está Xemnas Black y quién es ése?- preguntó Axel, señalando a O'Brien y recobrando un poco la fuerza en la voz.

-Le presento al agente federal O'Brien, que investiga el caso del asesinato de Saïx Moon- dijo Black-. En cuanto a Xemnas, no ha podido venir. Es un testigo protegido y se le mantiene oculto en un piso franco del FBI hasta que termine el juicio contra Marluxia Blackrose.

-Oh, le han conseguido llevar a juicio. Me alegro- comentó Axel-. Encantado de conocerle, agente O'Brien.

-Señor Redson- O'Brien le estrechó la mano-. He venido a ofrecerle también a usted entrar en el programa de protección de testigos.

Roxas los miró a ambos con los ojos como platos y agarró la mano de Axel.

-Es muy generoso por su parte, pero creo que rehúso- respondió éste, apretando la mano de Roxas.

-Su testimonio es muy importante...

-Alto ahí. Testificaré contra Blackrose, pero quiero algo a cambio. Aunque no es la protección de testigos- interrumpió el pelirrojo-. Quiero la libertad, sin cargos. También recuperar mi puesto como agente del FBI, pero por favor, que no me vuelvan a meter en una División Roja. Y lo mismo va para Demyx Ríos, cuyo testimonio también necesitarán.

-De acuerdo. Podemos cumplir esas condiciones.

-No he terminado. Aquí mi amigo- Axel señaló a Roxas con la cabeza- también pasó por este sitio hace poco. Quiere entrar a la policía de Los Ángeles, pero con antecedentes penales, lo ve difícil, por mucho que le absuelvan. Cuando mande su solicitud a la academia, quiero que sus antecedentes no sean tenidos en cuenta. Que se le valore por sus capacidades reales, no por su estancia en la cárcel. ¿Lo capta?

-Eso también podemos cumplirlo- aceptó O'Brien. Axel sonrió y se relajó.

-Excelente. Cuente con mi testimonio, en ese caso. Hundiremos a Blackrose- dijo, saboreando las palabras. Roxas lo miró, ilusionado, y pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban rodeados de gente, lo besó. Un beso lleno de ternura, de agradecimiento, de añoranza. Un beso que expresaba lo que sentía con más precisión que cualquier palabra.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente, señores, fuera, fuera- oyeron decir a Vexen, echando a todo el mundo de la enfermería-. Ya han estresado bastante al personal. Venga, salgan... Jovencito, usted también en cuanto termine de besar al paciente, por favor.

Cuando Roxas volvió a casa aquella mañana, era Sora el que había hecho la comida. El castaño no tenía muy buenas habilidades en la cocina, pero Roxas estaba tan en las nubes que ni notó el regusto raro de la carne. Los dos hermanos estaban contentísimos.

-Bueno, este caso seguro que te da una reputación épica entre los de tu gremio- comentaba Roxas entre bocado y bocado.

-Seguramente.

-Es una pena que Xion no esté aquí para verlo. Estoy seguro de que le había encantado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con mi nuevo cuñado...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Roxas tenía una leve nota de miedo en la voz.

-No, nada, que como soy el mayor de la casa, voy a tener que hacer el papel de padre sobreprotector. Ya sabes, lo de esperarle en casa con la escopeta cargada, amenazarle con romperle las piernas si te hace daño, esas cosas...

-¡Sora!- exclamó Roxas, indignado, atragantándose con la comida, mientras su hermano se partía de risa a su costa.

El rubio se pasó el resto de la comida enfurruñado, pero no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa aflorase poco a poco a sus labios.

-Oye, Sora...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por todo.


	13. Epílogo: Un nuevo comienzo

-Adiós, señora Yen-Li. Director Black, ¿saludo a su hermano de su parte?

-Mejor no, señor Redson, mejor no, a no ser que quiera arriesgarse a que le partan la cara. Oh, perdone... Quería decir _agente_ Redson.

Axel sonrió, le estrechó la mano y terminó de despedirse.

Se le hacía raro salir por fin por aquella puerta, vestido con su viejo abrigo de cuero negro en vez del uniforme de prisión y sin esposas apresando sus muñecas. Le habían traído una maleta para que se llevara sus cosas, maleta en la que ahora se apoyaba mientras aguardaba a que la puerta que le separaba del exterior se abriera.

Demyx había salido apenas hacía una semana, pero a él habían preferido dejarle en la cárcel un poco más, hasta que el juicio hubiera terminado del todo. Blackrose tenía contactos en todas partes, y aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad era el sitio donde más a salvo podría estar. Incluso la declaración la habían hecho allí, desde una sala de videoconferencias. La fiscalía no quería arriesgarse a perder a dos testigos como él y Demyx, y el juez había accedido a que declarasen así.

La puerta se abrió y el aire fresco le recibió, junto con los tibios rayos de una puesta de sol invernal. Axel se llenó los pulmones de aquel aire. Sabía a vida, a libertad, a oportunidades. La primera bocanada de aire del exterior que había tomado en más de medio año.

Roxas le esperaba apoyado contra el coche de su hermano unos metros más allá. Cuando lo vio, Axel sonrió y se dirigió hacia él tirando de su maleta. Roxas echó a correr hacia su chico y le abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos. Ese juicio se ha alargado mucho- murmuró-. Por cierto, el cuero te sienta genial.

-Gracias. No te preocupes, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- sonrió Axel. Roxas asintió, también sonriente, y juntos fueron de la mano hasta el coche, del que salió Xemnas Black. Axel se puso serio al verle.

-Buenos días, Axel. Es un placer verte de nuevo- saludó Xemnas, con su tranquilidad habitual.

-Gracias, señor, e igualmente- respondió Axel, estrechándole la mano-. Mi más sincero pésame por lo de Saïx.

La mirada de Xemnas se ensombreció un instante, pero su rostro volvió a ser indescifrable enseguida.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Deja la maleta detrás y sube al coche, he de ponerte al día acerca de tu nuevo puesto en el FBI- indicó, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. El conductor bajó la ventanilla y le guiñó un ojo a Axel.

-Hola, cuñado- saludó.

-Buenas, Sora- respondió Axel. Roxas los miró como si fuera un partido de tenis, no muy seguro de si había cordialidad y simpatía o chispas entre aquellos dos.

-Bueno, eh... ¿Nos largamos de aquí?- propuso. Sora asintió y subió la ventanilla.

Axel dejó la maleta en el maletero con ayuda de Roxas y le retuvo antes de que se subiera al coche.

-Espera.

-¿S...?- Roxas no pudo decir ni pío, pues Axel lo besó de pronto. Fue un beso rápido, tanto que le dejó con ganas de más, pero lleno de cariño. Era la promesa de muchos más besos, de muchos más días, tal vez incluso meses o... ¿quién sabía? Quizá años.

Se montaron en el coche y dejaron atrás la prisión, y con ella, todos los malos momentos, la desesperación, la angustia y la impotencia. Lo habían logrado, habían salido de allí con vida, habían limpiado sus nombres. Ahora comenzaban una nueva vida, y lo harían juntos.

Habría más besos, más abrazos, más noches de pasión. Incluso una boda en Las Vegas, donde Sora fue el padrino más orgulloso del mundo. Pero eso, amigos míos... es ya otra historia.

FIN


End file.
